


High School Troubles

by Arwen88, Yuppu



Category: Escape Plan (2013), The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Underage Drinking, high school!au
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/pseuds/Yuppu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunnar si è appena trasferito dalla Svezia. Barney è all'ultimo anno e non ha voglia di studiare. Emil ha una cotta per un ragazzo che non riesce a smuovere. Javed ha un amico che continua a provarci con lui disturbando il suo business. Tool cerca di consolarsi dell'essere amico di tutti loro tra le gambe di parecchie belle ragazze.</p><p>Le superiori non sono facili per nessuno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gunnar Jensen non era particolarmente felice di tutta la situazione in cui era.  
I suoi genitori avevano deciso di trasferirsi dalla Svezia - a detta del padre era diventata _troppo socialista_ \- e siccome in Svezia era un anno avanti ai suoi coetanei, in America doveva essere _almeno_ due anni avanti.  
La cosa lo faceva sentire come se volesse tirarsela e non gli piaceva molto.  
Ad ogni modo, era arrivato a scuola in anticipo rispetto agli altri studenti, aveva recuperato il suo orario ed aveva trovato la sua aula senza nemmeno passare per il suo armadietto. Ed aveva l’impressione che non gli sarebbe piaciuto troppo stare lì.  
Barney Ross non era mai stato uno studente esemplare e gli insegnanti trovavano irritante il modo in cui sembrasse volerlo sottolineare anno dopo anno. In realtà era intelligente, e molto, solo non gli interessava assolutamente applicarsi.  
Anche per quello iniziò a presentarsi in ritardo a tutte le lezioni dei primi giorni - per dare il bentornato a scuola agli insegnanti - perdendosi così la presentazione di Gunnar.  
L’insegnante sospirò stanca quando il ragazzo consegnò la nota della segreteria per il suo arrivo in ritardo, e gli indicò verso l’unico posto rimasto libero nella classe di scienze, a fianco ad uno sconosciuto che, mentre Barney gli si sedeva accanto, valutò essere almeno due anni più piccolo di loro. Oltre a sembrare Ken.  
“... ma tu non sei un po’ troppo piccolo?” Chiese, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi troppo di abbassare la voce per non far notare che parlava in classe.  
Il suo menefreghismo riuscì in qualche modo a risollevare Gunnar dalla sua letargia. “Uhm, in effetti sì, sono i miei che vogliono che io sia più avanti con gli anni. E tanto io a scuola mi annoio sempre.” Scrollò le spalle. “Tu non dovevi essere arrivato dieci minuti fa?” Chiese, divertito.  
“Sì, ma non importa.” Scrollò le spalle senza ancora abbassare la voce, meritandosi un’occhiataccia dall’insegnante. “Perché i tuoi ti vogliono avanti con gli anni? Temono che ci invecchi qui dentro altrimenti? Fidati, ho visto gente provarci, ma alla fine ti sbattono fuori…”  
“No, è che tanto già in Svezia ero un anno avanti e secondo loro questo vuol dire che qui posso essere avanti anche di due…” Scrollò le spalle. “Almeno così non mi rompono troppo…”  
“Oh beh, contento tu.” Gli lanciò uno sguardo curioso, prima di decidersi ad aprire i quaderni per fare almeno finta di copiare gli appunti. “Allora sei svedese?” Aggiunse dopo qualche momento, continuando ad ignorare la lezione.  
“Sì, trasferito quest’anno.” Annuì, spostando appena il quaderno dove aveva segnato già i primi riassunti direttamente dal libro.  
Barney lo notò e sorrise appena, decidendosi a copiare qualcosa, finendo però per distrarsi e ridacchiare piano alla vista del migliore amico che gettava per terra “casualmente” una penna solo per poter guardare sotto la gonna dell’insegnante.  
Gunnar notò il gesto e sollevò un sopracciglio. “Lo fa spesso?”  
“Sempre…” Ridacchiò Barney, mordicchiando sovrapensiero la matita per qualche momento prima di voltarsi verso di lui, la fronte aggrottata. “Da te non si fa?”  
“Con i nostri professori non credo venisse voglia a nessuno di farlo…” Ridacchiò in risposta, cercando di essere silenzioso.  
“Se un posteriore merita merita…” Ridacchiò guardandolo negli occhi, divertito, quasi ghignando.  
Gunnar fece fatica a sopprimere una risata e si coprì la faccia con il libro prima che l’insegnante si voltasse a guardarlo, con aria piccata.  
Non era per niente contenta che quello che era stato presentato come un ottimo studente si lasciasse traviare da un elemento come Barney Ross. “Signor Jensen, se la sua postazione attuale la diverte tanto posso sempre farle cambiare compagno di laboratorio.”  
Gunnar prese un respiro profondo e con la sua migliore faccia di bronzo la guardò dritta negli occhi. “Se trova che sarebbe più opportuno alienarmi invece che farmi mettere a mio agio dopo aver appena cambiato paese, prego…”  
Barney rise, dovendosi impedire a forza di aggranfare il collo del nuovo arrivato e dichiarare che dovevano andare a bere insieme.  
L’insegnante purtroppo non fu troppo allietata dal loro entusiasmo e passò ad entrambi i bigliettini che segnalavano che alla fine delle lezioni si sarebbero dovuti trattenere in punizione per il loro comportamento.  
Barney scrollò le spalle, infilandolo nel quaderno come un segnalibro, e aspettò solo che gli desse ancora le spalle per dare una piccola spallata al compagno di banco. “Tu bevi, sì?”  
“Certo che bevo, sono svedese, come credi che ci scaldassimo d’inverno?” Ridacchiò piano, considerando che forse, sotto sotto, essere due anni avanti non era così male.  
“Beh, tanto per dirne una qui non sarebbe legale per te, ma tanto chi se ne frega? Andiamo a bere dopo la punizione?” Propose con un ghigno, prima di beccarsi una pallina di carta da parte di Tool. Non era mai sicuro di come fosse possibile che le insegnanti non notassero quando Tool lanciava palle di carta da una parte all’altra della classe. Aveva idea che le professoresse fossero particolarmente indulgenti con lui. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di guardarlo per capire che per l’ennesima volta le sue orecchie avevano captato _bere_ ed aveva agito di conseguenza. “Verrà anche Tool.” Annuì.  
“Ah, finché non pago io per tutti può venire chi ti pare…”  
La lezione proseguì tra le spiegazioni della professoressa e le loro chiacchiere, almeno finché non suonò la campanella e Barney iniziò a rimettere le cose a posto. A pensarci non gli aveva nemmeno chiesto il nome, ma non gli sembrò così urgente, visto che tanto si sarebbero ritrovati alla fine delle lezioni.  
“Beh ci si vede dopo.” Lo salutò con un cenno, mettendosi la sacca in spalla.  
Gunnar rispose con un cenno ed andò a cercare il proprio armadietto, chiedendosi se in quella scuola ci fosse qualcuno con del fumo. Possibilmente che non gli costasse un occhio della testa.  
In effetti quel qualcuno c’era ed era Javed Al-Fahdi, ufficialmente l’unico pusher della scuola. Perlopiù smerciava erba, ma in occasioni speciali poteva anche rintracciare qualcosa di più forte.  
All’attuale, era in detenzione per le seguenti due settimane per essersi fatto volontariamente trovare a vendere erba. Erba erba, solo per far innervosire i professori. Aveva funzionato ed ora lo pensavano solo un provocatore.  
Di fatto, gli affari non gli andavano troppo bene, però, dato che era sempre tampinato da un mezzo colosso dell’ultimo anno che non sembrava avere niente di meglio da fare che stargli appresso.  
Il colosso si chiamava Emil Rottmayer e in realtà non è che lo seguisse, è che gli si ritrovava accanto in ogni momento libero, casualmente, senza nessuna motivazione di tipo romantico sotto. Ed in effetti non è che sembrasse troppo romantico ciò che faceva, appoggiandosi al muro affianco al pusher e scartando il proprio panino, deciso a restare a mangiare lì a mezzo metro da lui e discutere di cavolate con la bocca piena. Anche se Javed non rispondeva. Anche se lo guardava male ogni volta che qualcuno che sapeva intenzionato a comprargli la merce dopo uno sguardo ad Emil cambiava strada.  
All’ennesima vendita persa, Javed si rivolse all’austriaco, estremamente seccato. “Non hai nessun posto migliore in cui metterti, tu?”  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò con la bocca piena ma ebbe almeno la decenza di mandar giù prima di rispondergli. “Perché, vuoi andare da qualche altra parte?”  
“Certo. Dimmi dove vuoi andare, che io vado dal lato opposto.” Rispose, con un sorriso seccato. “Sul serio, compra o fai almeno tre passi indietro, mi spaventi gli amici.”  
“Perché a me non mi consideri un amico?” Chiese il ragazzo, apparentemente addolorato dalla sua frase.  
“Perché mi spaventi i clienti, Rottmayer, non puoi andare ad essere grosso e spaventoso altrove, quando io cerco di piazzare roba?” Sibilò tra i denti.  
“Ma mentre non stai cercando di piazzare roba sei in classe!” Gli fece presente. “Se vuoi posso cercare di essere meno spaventoso.” Concesse, prima di voltarsi verso il primo studente che vide arrivare nella loro direzione. “Ehilà!” Fece un gran sorriso amichevole, prima di guardare Javed con un’aria da _visto, ci so fare_.  
Javed si coprì gli occhi con una mano, frustrato. “Allah, dammi la forza…” Mormorò, non sapendo come liberarsi dell’altro.  
Emil approfittò della distrazione per avvicinarsi perfino di più. “Allora cosa fai oggi dopo lezione? Ancora punizione?”  
“Sì… fammi indovinare, sei in punizione anche tu, eh?” Sospirò, per nulla sorpreso.  
“Ancora no. Ma suppongo che per la fine della giornata lo sarò.” Annuì.  
“Vado in bagno… o vuoi seguirmi anche lì per reggermelo?”  
Aprì la bocca per rispondergli e per un momento ci pensò. “Io ne resterei fuori, non è igenico mangiare lì, a meno che tu non vuoi che venga a reggertelo…” Ridacchiò.  
“Non disturbarti, ho ancora tutte e due le mani…” Lo lasciò per infilarsi in bagno, sperando di vendere almeno un paio di bustine una volta lì.

Come preannunciato quella mattina per l’ora di pranzo Emil aveva trovato il modo di finire in punizione e l’aula dove si trovò con gli altri al suo arrivo sembrò più che altro un angolo di strada, con il vociare di saluti scambiato tra Emil, Tool e Barney, ormai vecchie conoscenze.  
Vista la calma di tutti quanti, Gunnar non ebbe la minima remora a presentarsi a tutti quanti, Javed compreso.  
Emil lo guardò curioso. “Appena trasferito? Non c’eri l’anno scorso!”  
“Arrivato la settimana scorsa.”  
“Da dove hai detto che arrivi, di nuovo?” Chiese, Javed, incuriosito dal cambio nella popolazione dell’aula di punizione.   
“Stoccolma.”  
“Cominciate a fare numero voi europei, eh?” Disse, cercando di non pensare troppo a Rottmayer che continuava ad essere al suo fianco.  
“Sentiamo che il mondo ha bisogno di noi.” Spiegò Emil, ridacchiando appena.  
Tool più che altro lo guardava interessato. “Hai mica portato con te qualche svedese femmina?”  
“Temo di no, a meno che mio padre non ne abbia infilate un paio in valigia, ma non ne ho viste mentre spacchettavamo…” Ridacchiò, scrollando le spalle. Controllò che il professore non prestasse loro attenzione ed abbassò la voce. “C’è qualcuno in questa scuola che vende del fumo o sono destinato a cercare altrove?”  
Javed lo guardò quasi commosso. “Io, ci sono io, credevo che questo aspirante Narc mi avesse spaventato tutti i clienti!” Disse, indicando Emil.  
“Non sono un aspirante Narc!” Sbottò mezzo offeso l’interpellato. “E non te li ho spaventati! Gli ho anche sorriso!”  
“Sei un metro e ottantacinque per due metri di spalle, il tuo sorridere non rassicura nessuno che voglia comprare del fumo, te lo assicuro.”  
Emil gli fece un gran sorriso. “Ma sono certo che c’è molta altra gente a cui piace il mio sorriso!”  
Barney scosse appena la testa, visto che lui non poteva certo mettersi a competere con i sorrisi altrui, mentre Tool approfittava per iniziare a provarci con l’unica ragazza presente.  
“Non sto escludendo tutti gli altri frangenti, ma nessuno vuole un sorriso mentre cerca di comprare roba…” Cercò di spiegargli, facendo ridere Gunnar.  
“Ok, allora la prossima volta li guarderò male e gli ringhierò contro, felice?”  
“Che ne dici se la prossima volta non mi stai intorno, invece?!” Sbuffò.  
“Lo so che lo dici ma non lo pensi!” Scrollò le spalle Emil.  
“Senti, ma non ti puoi accontentare di tampinarmi durante il pranzo? Così io nei cambi d’ora vendo, sono felice e smetto di darti addosso nella mezz’ora che insisti a starmi vicino. No, eh?”  
Il ragazzo ci meditò per qualche momento. Javed intendeva dire che gli andava bene se lo _tampinava_ a pranzo? Che non avrebbe obbiettato? “Potrei valutare l’idea.” Concesse, con l’espressione di chi facesse un gran favore. Tanto se poi vedeva che Javed lo snobbava a pranzo avrebbe ripreso a stargli appresso sempre e tanti saluti.  
Javed sembrò tirare fiato, a quella concessione, e il resto della detenzione passò senza fatti eclatanti e appena fuori dai cancelli, Gunnar comprò una bustina, rendendo così felici se stesso e Javed.  
“Allora, si va tutti a bere?” Chiese Barney, passando uno sguardo attorno.  
Emil e Tool risposero quasi in coro, chiedendo cosa stessero ancora aspettando, ma il ragazzo guardava gli altri due, attendendo la loro risposta.  
Javed alzò una mano e cominciò ad allontanarsi. “Io non bevo. Divertitevi senza di me.”  
“Io invece bevo anche per lui, posso?” Rise Gunnar, del tutto intenzionato a godersi un po’ il tempo libero prima che lo facessero di nuovo iscrivere a quattrocento sport diversi.  
“Bravo, così si fa!” Si complimentò Tool prendendolo subito in simpatia, e Emil sbuffò appena, seguendo con lo sguardo Javed allontanarsi prima di seguire gli altri verso il bar dove finivano spesso tutti insieme.  
Gunnar seguì Barney, sentendosi decisamente meglio di come si sentiva all’inizio della giornata. Forse trasferirsi non era stato un cambiamento così negativo, in fondo.  
“Giusto per essere sicuro, tu e Javed non state insieme, vero?”  
I ragazzi lo fissarono tutti, perplessi, non molto sicuri in effetti di con chi stesse parlando.  
“... ma chi, io?” Chiese Barney, un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“Ma non tu! Lui! … perché, ci stai insieme tu?” Chiese, perplesso, mentre ancora indicava Emil.  
I ragazzi risero piano e Barney scosse la testa mentre Emil incassava la testa tra le spalle col broncio. “No, nessuno sta con Javed.”  
“Narnia è troppo lontana.” Commentò vagamente Tool, beccandosi un mezzo calcio da Emil.  
Piegò la testa all’indietro, per guardare Emil mentre continuava a camminare. “Se ti consola, in Svezia uno che si comporta come Javed con te ti starebbe dando corda. Tanto per dire, eh.”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò con una gran dose di scetticismo. “A voi quello sembra dare corda?”  
“Javed dovrebbe essere etero? Perché se sì, allora sì, ti sta dando molta più corda di quanta ne pensi.”  
Tool fu l’unico a scrollare le spalle, mediamente indifferente, mentre gli altri due fissavano Gunnar con una certa intensità. Emil accelerò, affiancandolo.  
“Sei sicuro? Cioè, sicuro sicuro? Perché lui spaccia di essere etero!” Fece un vago gesto dietro di loro nella direzione dove Javed se ne era andato.  
“E forse ci crede anche, ma se davvero gli stessi sui coglioni a quest’ora ti avrebbe già dato fuoco. Non solo figurativamente, credo.”  
La risposta rese immensamente felice l’austriaco: con un sorriso enorme diede una pacca sulla spalla al suo nuovo amico. “Il primo giro te lo offro io!”


	2. Chapter 2

L’annuncio della professoressa di scienze che tutti avrebbero dovuto trovare un compagno di studi con cui fare un progetto che valesse un quinto del voto finale fece quasi rimpicciolire Gunnar sulla sedia. Prima che chiunque altro provasse anche solo a guardarlo, afferrò Barney per la maglietta. “La vuoi una A gratis senza dover fare un cazzo?”  
Barney rimase per un attimo senza parole, fissandolo sbalordito prima che un mezzo ghigno si dipingesse sulle sue labbra. “E me lo chiedi?”  
“Se stai in coppia con me e mi lasci fare a modo mio ti faccio anche gli appunti per la controprova.” Disse, sapendo che senza nessuno a insistere per fare in un altro modo, avrebbe avuto il tempo e la voglia di lavorare per due.  
“Andata! Figurati se mi tiro indietro…” Ridacchiò appena, mettendo una mano sulla sua perché gli lasciasse andare la maglia prima di sgualcirla.  
Gunnar lasciò la presa, decisamente più rilassato al pensiero di poter fare a modo suo. “Ah, bene… oggi pomeriggio ho nuoto, dopo ti va di passare da me almeno per farmi vedere come scriveresti di solito?”  
“Se vuoi sto da te anche a farti compagnia, così convinco anche i miei che sono fuori a studiare…”  
“Certo, non mi dai mica fastidio se resti. A meno che non cerchi di fare il compito con me, allora ti metto fuori dalla porta.”  
“Figurati, mi porto il nintendo.” Alzò le spalle molto più rilassato ora che sapeva che avrebbe potuto fare ancora di meno del solito e avere persino un voto migliore.

Come promesso il giorno prima Emil fece in modo di non andare a cercare Javed durante i cambi dell’ora, aspettandolo però fiducioso - o perlomeno con aria fiduciosa - in sala mensa. In realtà non era del tutto sicuro si sarebbe nemmeno presentato, una parte di lui gli diceva che poteva sempre dire a fine giornata che pensava Emil stesso l’avrebbe cercato per pranzare insieme ed in realtà nascondersi da lui fino alla campanella, ma cercava di aggrapparsi alle parole di Gunnar.  
Visto che l’austriaco era stato di parola, Javed si costrinse ad esserlo a sua volta ed andò a cercarlo in caffetteria. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che dandogli buca, quello tornasse ad appiccicarsi mentre cercava di lavorare. Non sarebbe stato buono per gli affari. E poi a piccole dosi era affrontabile.  
Prese un respiro profondo e gli andò incontro con il suo pranzo. Sperava solo non lo prendesse come un appuntamento o cose simili, perché quello sarebbe stato un problema.  
“Ehi…”  
Emil gli fece un cenno con la testa, fortunatamente con la bocca troppo piena per potersi permettere il sorriso che gli avrebbe rivolto altrimenti, e così sembrò semplicemente amichevole.  
“Come vanno allora gli affari senza la mia splendida presenza?” Chiese una volta mandato giù, ridacchiando.  
“Molto meglio, devo dire… tu come hai fatto a non precipitarti da me nei cambi d’ora, ti sei fatto legare al banco?” Scherzò, di buon umore per il ritorno del suo solito giro di mercato.  
“Ah-ah, no… ho semplicemente pensato che magari chiacchierare tranquillamente poteva essere più divertente che averti agitato come un gatto a cui stessi pestando la coda…” Spiegò con un’alzata di spalle. In fondo Javed non aveva bisogno di sapere che era riuscito ad evitare solo dicendosi e ripetendosi di avere più chance a quel modo.  
“Beh, visto che sei stato di parola, sarò di parola anche io. Spara pure. Fino alla fine del pranzo puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi e ti risponderò nei limiti del possibile.” A pensare che avrebbe dovuto sopportarlo solo un’ora per volta e non più mentre cercava di stare da solo, riusciva persino a pensare di chiacchierarci.  
Emil lo osservò per un lungo momento quasi a volersi sincerare che non stesse scherzando.  
“Waw… ok, ehm.” Rimase un attimo a pensarci prima di alzare le spalle. “Che fai quando sei libero e non stai spacciando?”  
“Beh, dipende che ore sono e che giorno è… quando sono libero libero di solito studio, se tengo la media alta ai miei non frega un cazzo da dove vengono i miei soldi e come li spendo…” Scrollò le spalle. “Se è venerdì, mio padre mi vuole alla moschea. Se è nel Ramadan- beh, di solito odio tutti perché sto morendo di sete e fame.” Annuì.  
“Oh. Non so molto di moschee e Ramadan.” Confessò.  
Lo guardò per un momento, cercando di capire se fosse una richiesta di informazioni. “... e vuoi saperne di più o…” Agitò la mano in un gesto vago.  
“È che non capisco perché odi tutti per un periodo…” Si strinse nelle spalle.  
Ridacchiò, sinceramente stupito che non ne sapesse nulla. “Durante il Ramadan non posso bere né mangiare né prendere attivamente parte a niente di sessuale finché non cala il sole. Ti assicuro che non aiuta molto l’umore…”  
Fu l’ultima parte a lasciare Emil a bocca aperta, e dovette fare uno sforzo per non chiedergli a quali attività sessuali partecipasse. “Niente fino al tramonto, eh? E non morite di fame?”  
“No. Arriviamo con molta fame e molta sete e molta poca voglia di fare un cazzo, però…” Rise.  
“Che dubito aiuti poi a voler fare niente una volta che potete…” Ridacchiò, aprendo la bottiglietta d’acqua. “Ma almeno è un periodo corto, no?”  
“Quest’anno è stato dall’otto luglio al sette agosto, se non sbaglio. È un mese.” Annuì. “È il nono mese del calendario islamico.”  
“Ma stai scherzando? Ma è in estate! Ma non morite disidratati??”  
“No. Cioè, noi come famiglia di solito in quel periodo siamo in ferie e possiamo stare in casa al fresco a non fare niente. Ogni tanto mi lasciano anche fumare il narghilè per non sentire la fame, quindi per me…”  
Sorrise appena, interessato. “Fumi il narghilè? Voglio una foto!” Rise.  
Javed rise ed alzò una mano. “Ti fornirò forse una foto quando sarò sicuro che non la userai per scopi iniqui…”  
Emil dovette fare uno sforzo per non lasciar scivolare via il sorriso. “Prometto che non la metto all’asta in un sito pornografico, contento?” Buttò lì, riuscendo chissà come a nascondere quanto ci fosse rimasto male. Ma Gunnar diceva che secondo lui Javed in realtà gli dava corda, no?  
“E vorrei vedere, minimo pretenderei metà dei proventi…” Notò il momento di tensione di Emil e per un secondo si sentì in colpa, ma si costrinse a farsela passare.  
“Quello lo potrei capire.” Sbuffò, tornando a guardare il proprio panino prima di riprendere a mangiare.  
“Se la ritrovo, un giorno te la porto…” Concesse, con una scrollata di spalle.  
Annuì, masticando piano. Non sapeva sinceramente cosa chiedergli. Insomma, c’erano centomila cose che avrebbe voluto sapere di lui, eppure non aveva idea di che argomento tirar su senza che arrivasse a dirgli ancora di stargli lontano.  
“Tu cos’è che fai dopo scuola? Quando non ti fai mettere in detenzione di proposito, intendo.”  
“Vado in palestra. Faccio pesi. O studio. O esco coi ragazzi a cazzeggiare e bere o semplicemente cazzeggiare.” Scrollò piano le spalle, un minimo risollevato da quel suo interessamento.  
Il suono della campanella colse alla sprovvista anche Javed. “Fine del pranzo…” Si alzò, ma tamburellò piano sul tavolo. “Oggi sono ancora in detenzione, comunque.” Disse, non del tutto sicuro di quale fosse il messaggio sotto quel gesto.  
Emil abbozzò un sorriso e annuì, rimettendo a posto le proprie cose. “Anche io e Tool.” Di Tool lo sapeva perché gliel’aveva detto l’amico a lezione, e lui aveva appena deciso che lo sarebbe stato, ma non c’era bisogno che Javed sapesse quel particolare.

Dopo le audizioni per la squadra di nuoto, Gunnar rimase all’ingresso ad aspettare che Barney potesse uscire dall’aula di detenzione per andare a casa con lui. Solo per fare il compito, ovviamente. Erano solo amici, niente strani coinvolgimenti. Nemmeno se Gunnar avrebbe volentieri provato ad averne, perché Barney non era esattamente il suo tipo ma gli faceva cose in maniera allucinante.  
“Ehi…” Lo salutò con un cenno Barney, raggiungendolo.  
“Ehi… pronto a non fare il compito?” Ridacchiò. “Hai una macchina o andiamo a piedi?”  
“Ho una macchina. Stai molto lontano tu?” Chiese, incamminandosi verso l’uscita.  
“A piedi sono quindici minuti, direi…” Scrollò le spalle. “Fai tu.”  
“Facciamo prima a piedi allora mi sa, la macchina sta a cinque minuti di strada…” Alzò le spalle, lanciandogli uno sguardo. “Non che mi lamenti eh, ma come mai te lo vuoi fare tutto da te?”  
“Perché da solo non ho mai avuto problemi a lavorare anche a cose lunghissime. Ma quando devo lavorare con qualcun altro faccio fatica a fare due pagine. Non so perché, ma è così.” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Oh, per me non è mica un problema lasciarti fare tutto. Magari è perché ti da fastidio avere a che fare con un metodo diverso dal tuo?”  
“Può essere. Sono piuttosto testardo.” Riconobbe, mentre faceva strada.  
Barney lo guardò divertito ma non disse niente, seguendolo.  
“Cosa?” Ricambiò lo sguardo, chiedendosi se avesse detto qualcosa di buffo. Magari aveva confuso le parole con lo svedese?  
“Niente, che sei testardo…” Scrollò le spalle. “Tutti quelli che mi stanno simpatici sono testardi, tutti i ragazzi della detenzione…” Ridacchiò. “Per quello ci troviamo bene, siamo tutti culi allo stesso modo.”  
Gunnar rise. “Almeno nessuno ci rimane male se gli altri sono culi, così, no?”  
“Esatto! A parte Emil, ma lui ci rimane male per altri motivi…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Ma è sempre stato così perso dietro a Javed o è una roba nuova?” Chiese, curioso.  
Ci dovette pensare per un po’ prima di rispondere. “Credo sia da sempre. All’inizio forse non si erano nemmeno notati ma poi Emil ha iniziato a rivolgergli la parola e provocarlo un po’ e poi però rideva e alla fine in qualche modo credo siano diventati più o meno amici… da parte di Javed, intendo dire. Emil questo è il secondo anno che lo tampinava… e non proprio con intenzioni platoniche…”  
“Ho come idea che la cosa prima o poi esploderà in faccia a uno dei due. Non nel senso che spererebbe Emil, però, mi sa.”  
“Credo che il punto di Emil sia più che altro non beccarsi un pugno in faccia…”  
“Mh. Sì, quello penso sia evitabile…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“E allora andrà meglio di quanto possa temere. Spero.” Alzò le spalle. “Stai ancora molto lontano?” Chiese, indicando la strada.  
“No, è quella casa.” Disse, indicando alla fine della strada.  
“Nn.” Annuì, seguendolo. “Allora, i tuoi sanno che ti porti i compagni a casa o si avranno scene tipo quando mia madre ha squadrato allucinata Tool ed Emil e per poco non ci uccideva tutti e tre?” Chiese ridacchiando.  
Gunnar rise. “No, lo sanno e in generale per loro non c’è problema… quindi deduco che continueremo a studiare a casa mia?”  
“Beh non so, magari non protesterebbe tanto se tu non arrivassi ubriaco e zuppo di pioggia…” Ridacchiò.  
Lo svedese scosse la testa ridendo. “Vedi, di solito sono più faccia di culo di così e mi presento come se fossi raccomandabile…”  
“Vedi, allora è probabile che non ti butterebbe fuori lanciandoti cose contro…” Rise. “In effetti quel giorno finii fuori anch’io…” Fece mente locale. “Probabilmente mia madre caccerebbe fuori me e terrebbe te.” Scherzò.  
“E io cosa ci resto a fare a casa tua se tu non ci sei?” Ridacchiò, aprendogli la porta per lasciarlo entrare.  
Infilò la testa in un corridoio, per dire qualcosa in svedese ed ottenendo una risposta del tutto incomprensibile per Barney.  
“Ok, possiamo andare su, vieni…”  
“Ti seguo.” Alzò le spalle con una mezza smorfia, non avendo capito proprio nulla. Un po’ iniziava ad essere curioso di come fossero i suoi genitori, anche se ci sono cose nella vita da evitare, come vedere come potrebbero invecchiare i tuoi amici.  
Gunnar gli fece strada verso la propria stanza e mollò zaino e borsone in un angolo per andare alla scrivania. “Tu mettiti dove ti pare, io accendo il computer…”  
Barney si sedette sul letto senza troppi problemi, solo per poi rialzarsi e iniziare a sbirciare in giro. “Non hai ancora spacchettato eh? Da quant’è che sei arrivato, di nuovo?”  
“Due settimane…” Annuì, lasciando che curiosasse. “Giuro che la prossima volta che torni, dovrebbe tutto essere a posto…”  
Barney rise. “Non farlo certo per me! Noi quando ci siamo trasferiti mia madre ha rotto per tre mesi perché spacchettassi la mia roba!”  
Gunnar rise. “No, lo faccio perché non mi piace non avere la mia roba al suo posto…”  
Barney ridacchiò e tornò a sedersi sul suo letto. “C’è qualcosa che posso fare mentre tu fai tutto il lavoro?” Chiese, accomodandosi meglio.  
“Non lo so, vuoi provare a ispirarmi?” Rise, guardandolo da sopra la spalla.  
“Per il compito?” Chiese con un sopracciglio inarcato.  
“Per quello che ti pare, io il compito lo faccio comunque…” Alzò le spalle, senza davvero pensare che lo prendesse sul serio. “... stavo scherzando, fai quello che vuoi, non so in che cartoni ho cosa, ma qualcosa per passare il tempo deve esserci…”  
“Ok…” Scrollò le spalle, alzandosi per frugare senza troppi problemi nelle sue scatole, alla ricerca di qualche rivista o fumetto, e finì per trovare un fumetto americano in mezzo a un mucchio di cose in svedese.  
“Trovato qualcosa di interessante?” Chiese Gunnar quando lo sentì fermarsi, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo.  
“Sì! Un fumetto… tu, hai iniziato?” Si informò, sbirciando da sopra la sua spalla.  
“Sì, se continuo così, praticamente lo finisco oggi.” Annuì, cercando di non dargli tutta l’attenzione che avrebbe voluto. Se non altro perché altrimenti non avrebbe mai finito il compito.  
“Waw…” Commentò, sinceramente colpito. “Iniziavo a pensare fossi un genio, ma colpisce lo stesso.” Ridacchiò piano.  
Gunnar ridacchiò. “Beh, grazie…”  
“Figurati!” Rise, tornando a sistemarsi sul suo letto, di fatto coricandocisi sopra di traverso. Non era male pensare di stare sul letto di un ragazzo che avrebbe volentieri limonato e un po’ non riusciva a smettere di sperare che Gunnar finisse per distrarsi per colpa sua.  
A breve, Gunnar si fermò per stirarsi e si perse a guardarlo per un secondo di troppo.  
“... se ne lasciassi un po’ per la prossima volta? Tanto abbiamo un mese per farlo…”  
“Per me ok. Tanto non si aspetterà che se ci lavoro pure io sia davvero finito troppo in fretta…” Commentò, continuando a leggere nonostante notasse con la coda dell’occhio lo spostamento nell’attenzione del compagno.  
Gunnar ridacchiò, voltandosi verso di lui con tutta la sedia. “Bene, allora cosa facciamo mentre i tuoi e i miei credono che studiamo?”  
Si decise a chiudere il fumetto, sollevandosi sui gomiti per guardarlo meglio. “Beh, uscire fuori è escluso… qualcosa da fare qui che non sia troppo rumoroso?” Ghignò appena.  
“Qualcosa mi dice che tu hai già l’idea di cosa potremmo fare…” Rispose, con un mezzo sorriso e l’aria di essere perfettamente d’accordo.  
Barney in realtà non aveva pensato che il ragazzino potesse essere interessato a certe cose, tanto presto, con lui, ma a vederlo sorridere a quel modo non dovette nemmeno pensarci: si alzò in piedi e gli si avvicinò, tirandogli piano la maglietta per attirarselo più vicino mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo.  
Per quanto credesse di essere pronto e di sapere cosa lo stesse aspettando, Gunnar rimase comunque senza fiato per un momento, prima che Barney lo baciasse.  
E d’improvviso ebbe un miliardo di motivi per cui tutto questo non sarebbe finito bene, tipo i due anni e mezzo di differenza tra loro o il fatto che era già più alto di Barney e continuare a crescere avrebbe reso baciarlo così piuttosto strambo o il fatto che si sentiva addosso il cloro nonostante la doccia in piscina.  
Nessuno di quei motivi lo fermò però dal baciarlo, alla fine. Né tantomeno dall’essere proprio lui a cercare di approfondire il bacio.  
Barney lo lasciò fare, mentalmente approvando, e si godette la sensazione più a lungo che poté, ovvero finché il bisogno di fare qualcosa di più non fu abbastanza impellente da fargli tirare ancora la maglietta nella speranza che Gunnar capisse e si spostasse con lui verso il letto.  
Gunnar si lasciò tirare verso il letto, senza ancora computare davvero cosa stesse succedendo.  
Barney se lo fece sedere accanto e continuò a baciarlo, lasciandogli andare finalmente la maglia. In realtà per la prima volta aveva fatto nuovamente mente locale sul fatto che Gunnar aveva appena quindici anni e magari poteva non volere esattamente le stesse cose che voleva lui.  
Gunnar continuò a baciarlo senza pensare a niente, le mani saldamente aggrappate ai bordi del letto per non fare niente di stupido. Non sapeva davvero quanto in là andassero le intenzioni di Barney e non sapeva quanto in là si sarebbe spinto lui stesso, nel caso, ma sperava di non allontanarlo.  
Fortunatamente Barney aveva solo intenzione di baciarlo, molto a lungo, possibilmente per tutto il tempo a disposizione, separandosi dalle sue labbra solo per riprendere meglio fiato. Gli si spostò un po’ più vicino con un mezzo sorriso e riprese a baciarlo, spostando una mano a sfiorargli appena il collo.  
Gunnar si azzardò a mettere la mano sulla sua, prima di spostare l’altra dietro la sua nuca, completamente perso. Non pensava sarebbe finito così, quel pomeriggio. Non lo sperava nemmeno, in verità. Ma chi era lui per opporsi a una sorpresa simile, giusto?  
Barney apprezzò il cambiamento e continuò ad accarezzargli lentamente il collo e la linea della mascella col pollice. Erano giorni che ogni volta che se lo trovava davanti non riusciva ad evitare di pensare a quanto avrebbe voluto baciarlo e finalmente eccolo lì ad avere esattamente ciò che voleva. Passò parecchio prima che finalmente si rendesse conto di com’era passato il tempo.  
Si separò da Gunnar con un mezzo sospiro, abbozzando un sorriso quando finalmente incrociò il suo sguardo.  
“Forse è ora che vada.” Commentò piano, accarezzandogli lentamente un’ultima volta la mascella, senza ancora spostare la mano dal suo collo.  
Gunnar lanciò uno sguardo al proprio orologio e sbuffò appena. “Sì, è meglio, se no mia madre comincia ad essere passivo-aggressiva e a chiedere quando imparerò ad avvisarla per tempo che abbiamo ospiti a cena…” Cercò comunque un ultimo bacio, prima di alzarsi in piedi per fare strada di sotto.  
Barney lo seguì con un sorriso soddisfatto e la propria sacca in spalla, costringendosi almeno a non dare una pacca al posteriore dello svedese vista la presenza in casa dei genitori.  
Gunnar lo accompagnò fin fuori dalla porta, per non essere sotto lo sguardo dei genitori. “Allora ci vediamo domani…”  
“Sì, domani a scuola!” Annuì Barney, l’espressione tranquilla di chi non avesse fatto niente fuori dall’ordinario. “Ciao!”


	3. Chapter 3

Gunnar ripensò a quello che era successo per tutta la sera, poi per tutta la notte e poi per tutta la mattina seguente, finché non si imbatté in Javed e decise di prendere due piccioni con una fava.  
“Ho un problema.”  
“Non faccio credito.”  
“No, i soldi ce li ho, ho un problema con Barney.”  
Javed aggrottò la fronte. “In che senso hai un problema con Barney?”  
“Nel senso che ieri è venuto a casa mia per il compito di scienze, sì?”  
“Quello che dovevi fare solo tu?”  
“Sì. E ne ho già fatto mezzo comunque. Ma il punto è che quando mi sono fermato, abbiamo limonato. Per circa due ore.”  
“... e il problema è che tu non volevi?”  
“Sì che lo volevo.”  
Javed lo fissò in silenzio per qualche secondo. “... e allora quale sarebbe il problema?”  
“Che non capisco! Perché mi ha baciato, cosa vuol dire?!”  
Javed si strofinò la fronte, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Così su due piedi, credo voglia dire che voleva limonarti. Poi magari stava provando a mangiarti perché è un replicante alieno, io starei attento.”  
Gunnar lo guardò storto e l’altro alzò le spalle. “Tu mi fai domande stupide e vuoi una risposta intelligente? Chiedilo a lui cosa voleva dire.”  
“Non posso chiederlo a lui, sei scemo?”  
“Se oggi è la giornata dei contrari sì, sono io lo scemo tra noi.”  
Gunnar lo guardò malissimo e si arrese, tendendogli i soldi per una bustina prima di infilarsi in aula, dove si trovò davanti Tool intento a baciare la professoressa di matematica approfittando della solitudine precedente alla prima ora. A occhio e croce ci sarebbero voluti tre secondi netti prima che notassero la sua entrata.  
Lo svedese fece rapidamente dietrofront, sperando che non succedesse nient’altro che rendesse ancora più strana la sua mattinata.  
Con il suono della campanella arrivarono tutti gli altri compagni e tra loro Barney, con l’aria più rilassata di sempre e un mezzo sorriso per Gunnar.  
“Ehi, Gun, come va?” Chiese con nonchalance, come non fosse mai successo niente di strano tra loro.  
“Ehi…” Abbozzò un sorriso, sforzandosi di non lasciar trasparire la sua lotta interiore. “Va bene… e aspetterei un minuto a entrare, se non altro perché Tool è dentro.”  
“Ew.” Fece una smorfia, scrollando le spalle. “Adesso sai perché arrivo in ritardo alle lezioni che condivido con lui.” Rise.  
Rise con lui, sperando di smettere di fissargli le labbra. “Sì, comincio a capire…”  
“In realtà stavo andando all’armadietto.” Indicò più in là nel corridoio. “Pensavo di entrare sui cinque minuti dopo…” Ridacchiò. Era interessante vedere Gunnar cercare di distogliere lo sguardo dalle sue labbra senza riuscirci veramente troppo a lungo. Abbastanza interessante da fargli pensare che avrebbe dovuto baciarlo più a lungo.  
Gunnar lo seguì verso l’armadietto. “Magari entro con te, allora…” Scrollò le spalle, come se non stesse pensando tantissimo alla possibilità di ritirarsi con lui in un angolo remoto della scuola per ripetere quanto fatto la sera prima.  
Barney ridacchiò piano, svuotandosi la borsa per lasciare nella borsa solo i libri per la prima ora. “La prof penserà che ti sto traviando…”  
Gunnar rise. “Se cominci a copiare matematica da me, penserà che sia un male necessario…”  
Lo guardò per un momento, cercando di capire se davvero gli avrebbe lasciato copiare matematica, e lentamente si trovò a ghignare contento. “Sì?”  
Scrollò le spalle. “Perché no? La matematica mi viene sempre al primo colpo, farti copiare non mi fa mica fare fatica…” Ridacchiò.  
“Ah beh allora sarei scemo a non approfittarmi di te, no?” Rise, richiudendo l’armadietto prima di far strada finalmente verso la classe, prima che l’idea di spingerlo in una classe vuota si facesse troppo insistente.  
Gunnar si forzò a tacere, invece di dirgli che avrebbe potuto _approfittarsi di lui_ contro il primo muro. Lo seguì in classe, grato che Tool non fosse passato direttamente al farsela sulla cattedra.  
Il ragazzo era al proprio posto, ma quando li vide entrare distolse lo sguardo dal posteriore della professoressa intenta a scrivere alla lavagna e gli rivolse un mezzo ghigno, unico segno che avrebbe mai dato di aver percepito la sua precedente entrata.  
Gunnar ridacchiò e scosse la testa, raggiungendo il proprio posto come se nulla fosse.  
“Allora poi ti hanno preso nel club di nuoto?” Buttò lì Barney con nonchalance, gettando la sacca a terra vicino a lui e sedendosi nel posto vuoto con un’occhiata gelida ad una compagna che per un momento aveva pensato di prendere posto lei a fianco a Gunnar.  
“Sì, a quanto pare non faccio poi tanto schifo…” Rispose, senza aver notato lo sguardo di Barney. “Tu non mi hai detto se fai qualcosa, a parte essere più in detenzione che no.”  
“Ah-ah. Sono nel club di pugilato. Passi il quaderno?” Chiese, facendo cenni alla sua borsa. Se poteva copiare i suoi compiti di matematica meglio fare prima che la professoressa li chiedesse.  
Gunnar gli porse il quaderno senza farsi vedere, più interessato alla sua risposta che alla matematica. “Pugilato? Davvero?”  
Barney lo guardò per un momento, cercando di capire se fosse interessato o lo stesse prendendo in giro. “Sì… sai, quando sali sul ring e prendi a pugni qualcuno?”  
“No, lo so cos’è il pugilato, ma non pensavo…” Annuì, cercando di sopprimere il pensiero di Barney che prendeva a pugni qualcuno.  
“Che fossi tipo da colpire qualcuno?” Ridacchiò piano Barney, iniziando a controllare velocemente i suoi esercizi. In realtà li aveva fatti, insomma, quasi tutti, ma non era male poter controllare i risultati e aggiungere quelli che gli mancavano. “O che non sono della taglia giusta?” Aggiunse dopo un momento, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato, stranamente divertito.  
“Che fossi tipo da farlo per sport…” Rispose, vagamente divertito. Ora avrebbe decisamente voluto vederlo sul ring.  
Ridacchiò piano, per una volta facendo un minimo di attenzione a non farsi beccare dall’insegnante. “Beh, è decisamente più facile non finire nei guai se hai il permesso di pestare altra gente, sai com’è, niente sospensioni, niente genitori che chiedono la tua testa…”  
Gunnar ridacchiò cercando di dissimulare. “Anche questo è vero…”  
“È una valvola di sfogo anche quella.” Alzò le spalle, restituendogli il quaderno. “E tu? Perché nuoto?”  
“Perché mi piace nuotare e farlo in una piscina è più comodo che nei laghi intorno a dove stavo…” Rise, riprendendosi il quaderno.  
“...non fa un tantino freddo in Svezia?”  
“Per questo abbiamo le saune…” Rispose, con un mezzo ghigno.  
“Perciò se non morite congelati in acqua il metodo è cercare di prendere fuoco per combustione spontanea dopo?”  
“Veramente facciamo avanti e indietro tra la sauna e il lago ghiacciato…” Ridacchiò.  
“Siete pazzi…” Rise, smettendo di fare attenzione all’insegnante, cosa che non mise la donna di buon umore.

Barney approfittò della fine dell’ora di letteratura per mettere a parte Emil di com’era andata la sessione di studio a casa di Gunnar.  
“Si è messo davvero a fare tutto da sé!”  
“Ma pensa… e tu allora che ci facevi lì?” Chiese Emil, in realtà senza prestarci troppa attenzione, preso a copiare dalla lavagna.  
“Facevo credere ai miei di stare studiando.”  
“Sembra giusto…”  
“Oh beh, se a lui gli va di farsi tutto da sé chi sono io per dirgli di no?”  
“E si è divertito?”  
“...perché, tu di diverti a studiare?”  
“No, ma io non sono lui.” Gli fece presente Emil. “Che ne so io di cosa lo diverte o no?”  
“Beh, credo che la parte dopo gli sia piaciuta di più…” Ghignò Barney, abbassandosi a prendere la sacca da terra quando suonò la campanella, incanalandosi con gli altri studenti nei corridoi, diretti alla caffetteria.  
“Potrei averlo finalmente limonato.” Lo informò Barney, perlomeno cercando di non farsi sentire dalla massa di compagni.  
“Che sorpresa.” Commentò Emil, col minor interesse possibile, beccandosi così un pugno al braccio.  
“Ma fai almeno finta di essere interessato ai miei cazzi!”  
“Ma cosa vuoi che ti dica? È da che l’hai visto che era palese eri lì lì per stenderlo e scopartelo da qualche parte!”  
“Tu e la delicatezza-”  
“Me la tengo da parte per quel raggio di sole che mi aspetta in caffetteria, ora, se permetti…” Gli fece un vago gesto, cercando di spingerlo via. “Avrei una bellezza da incontrare, possibilmente da solo. Trovati qualcun altro a cui raccontare di come hai stoccacciato-”  
“Non l’ho stoccacciato-”  
Fu la prima cosa che riuscì a sorprendere Emil, bloccandolo. “... ah, no?”  
“Ha quindici anni, dai…” Fece una mezza smorfia Barney, guardandosi attorno per controllare che l’interessato non fosse in zona. “Non- non sembrava il caso di far essere quello il primo approccio.”  
“Oh. Waw. Un minimo di considerazione. Questo è inaspettato.” Abbozzò un sorriso l’austriaco, prima di tornare mortalmente serio. “Ora vattene. Voglio Javed tutto per me.”  
Purtroppo, però, Javed non giunse solo perché non riusciva a scollarsi di dosso Gunnar.  
Ne sembrava parecchio seccato, ma non aveva davvero il cuore di dirgli di nuovo di parlarne con Barney, perché ad ogni menzione che ne faceva, Gunnar sembrava più in panico della volta precedente.  
“Ehi, scusa il pubblico.” Disse, quasi senza espressione, mentre si sedeva e Gunnar prendeva posto accanto a lui, come aspettandosi che d’improvviso Javed avesse la risposta che voleva.  
“...ti pare.” Abbozzò un mezzo sorriso per Gunnar, cercando di ricordarsi di non dover essere acido con lui solo perché si metteva di mezzo. Anche se voleva dire che non poteva salutare Javed come voleva. E non poteva fargli domande, visto che non era certo Javed avrebbe apprezzato un pubblico. “Come va?”  
“Andrebbe meglio se non avessi un’appendice emotivamente instabile.”  
“Non sono instabile, sono solo confuso e non capisco cos’è successo ieri!”  
Javed lanciò uno sguardo ad Emil. “Glielo spieghi tu dei fiori e delle api e che al contrario di fiori e api, gli esseri umani prima dell’impollinazione si presentano, almeno?”  
Gunnar lo spintonò, imbronciato.  
“... ok, come non detto, pare lo sappia e ne sia confuso comunque. Tu come va?”  
“Potrebbe andare meglio, ma non tutto sembra perduto.” Gli rivolse un sorriso, provando ad ignorare Gunnar per quanto difficile.  
“Scusa, ma tu cosa penseresti se un amico prendesse e ti baciasse? Se ti baciasse tipo ti limonasse per due ore.” Intervenne Gunnar, frustrato, rivolto a Emil.  
Emil rimase a fissarlo intensamente per due secondi scarsi prima di abbozzare un mezzo ghigno divertito.  
“Beh dipende… se è un amico tipo Barney gli darei un pugno in faccia, perché sinceramente non è il mio tipo! Se è un amico tipo Javed potrei anche andare avanti per quelle due ore o più senza un problema nella vita! Se invece è un amico tipo Tool… allora temerei che stia per andare in overdose, perché c’è chiaramente qualcosa di sbagliato.” Rise.  
Javed e Gunnar lo fissarono per un momento, senza sapere bene come rispondere.   
“... sì, ok, ma dopo quelle due ore vorresti sapere se era una roba tra amici o no, giusto?” Si riscosse per primo Gunnar, lasciando Javed a mettersi le mani in faccia.  
“...non credo che avrebbe il dubbio già da prima che cominciamo.” Gli fece notare Emil, lanciando un mezzo sguardo a Javed. O almeno lo sperava che Javed nel caso non avesse il dubbio.  
“No, nel caso decidessi di darti la lingua per due ore credo saprei. Il punto è che lui si è limonato duro con Barney, non sa se era una roba tra amici o se Barney è in fotta per lui. Spoiler, Gunnar, lo è. Ora posso avere la conversazione intelligente che pensavo avrei avuto all’ora di pranzo, per piacere?”  
Emil poté godersi per troppo poco la felicità di sapere che per “conversazione intelligente” Javed intendeva quella che avrebbe avuto con lui, perché presto notò Barney notare il loro gruppo e guardarlo con un’espressione seccata prima di dirigersi verso di loro.  
“...temo di no.” Sbuffò, scuotendo la testa mentre l’amico faceva il giro del tavolo per sedersi accanto a lui, nemmeno a farlo apposta davanti a Gunnar.  
“Ehi, che si dice?”  
“Che al giorno d’oggi i quozienti intellettivi delle conversazioni calano a picco.” Brontolò Emil, mettendo il mento sulla mano e lanciando uno sguardo a Javed. Non potevano fuggire e lasciarli da soli a risolversi le cose?  
Javed si risolse a decidere che dopo aver saputo della visita odontoiatrica tra Gunnar e Barney, poteva anche parlare dei cazzi suoi davanti a loro. “Ignora il pubblico… ti era rimasta qualche domanda dall’ultima volta?” Disse direttamente a Emil.  
Gli sorrise, felice di avere tutta la sua attenzione. “Hobby? Qualcosa di cui si possa parlare senza che si tratti di scuola?” Chiese, ignorando completamente gli altri due.  
Barney passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, senza capire veramente quale fosse il problema, e alla fine spostò lo sguardo su Gunnar. “Ma stanno bene?”  
Gunnar scrollò le spalle, senza sapere come rispondergli senza informarlo dei suoi dubbi.  
Javed, intanto, continuava ad ignorare che esistessero. “Leggo, ogni tanto guardo film…” Scrollò le spalle. “E faccio cinque chilometri di corsa i sabati e le domeniche.”  
“Waw. Waw… questa è una sorpresa, non l’avrei detto… perché allora non sei nella squadra di atletica?” Chiese sinceramente interessato, con un’improvvisa visione della schiena di Javed completamente sudata dopo la corsa. O magari più in particolare il suo osso sacro, sudato, mentre si poteva strusciare contro di lui.  
“C’ero, al primo anno, poi il coach mi ha cacciato perché ero quasi sempre in detenzione…” Scrollò le spalle.   
“Spacciavi già dal primo anno?” Rise.  
“No, ma ero già una faccia da culo…” Rispose, divertito.  
“Con certe cose si nasce.” Ridacchiò Emil, felice di vederlo così rilassato. Fino ad una settimana prima gli si rivolgeva come un gatto sulla cui coda stessero ballando il tip tap.  
Javed alzò le spalle, rilassato. “Mi odiano perché vogliono essere me.” Scherzò.  
Gunnar guardò entrambi per un momento, quasi affascinato, come se stesse assistendo alla nascita di una nuova specie o a un disastro ferroviario. “... da quand’è che state insieme, voi due?”  
Javed lo gelò con lo sguardo. “Non farmi venire voglia di darti fuoco, tu, già mi hai rovinato una giornata di lavoro.”  
Gunnar alzò le mani e si fece appena indietro, per sicurezza.  
Javed sospirò e tornò a guardare Emil, prima di rivolgersi a Barney. “Tu cosa gli hai fatto ieri che l’ha reso scemo?”  
Barney sollevò lo sguardo dal proprio pranzo, alzando appena un sopracciglio, e alzò le spalle sostenendo il suo sguardo, tranquillo. “L’ho aiutato ad ambientarsi con la lingua, sta qui da due settimane e basta, mi sembrava il minimo.” Rispose pacifico, ed Emil accanto a lui fu molto tentato di alzarsi e andare via. Avrebbe potuto salvare anche Javed nel tragitto, ma aveva bisogno di mettersi in salvo.  
“Stiamo davvero tutti facendo finta che questo non sia un gioco di parole terribile? Perché lo è e siamo tutti al corrente di quello che è successo ieri, ok?” Sbuffò Javed, sinceramente esausto.  
Barney spostò lo sguardo su Gunnar, divertito e anche un po’ orgoglioso che anche lui fosse andato in giro a parlarne, e sorrise appena. “Oh, beh, allora… ci siamo baciati.” Alzò le spalle, tornando a mangiare, anche se non distolse lo sguardo dallo svedese davanti a sé.  
“Bene. A proposito, no, non stiamo insieme, solo che adesso che non ce l’ho intorno tutto il giorno tutti i giorni, mi fa piacere avere un amico, ok?” Specificò Javed e un po’ gli parve di starsi rivolgendo anche a se stesso.  
“Fantastico. Allora non sei male se preso in minime dosi?” Chiese Barney ad Emil, prima di colpirgli appena il braccio. “E non sei nemmeno una droga, pensa te!” Annuì, lanciando uno sguardo a Javed, prima che Emil alzasse le mani.  
“Ma io in tutto questo non ho nemmeno detto niente, come ho fatto ad arrivare ad essere io al centro della questione?” Chiese Emil, sinceramente sul punto di alzarsi e andarsene, quando intuì che forse, oltre al fatto che Barney non piaceva sentire Emil messo nella zona amici come probabilmente temeva Gunnar avrebbe fatto con lui, un po’ non era sicuro se tutti sapevano al tavolo - e per tutti si intendeva anche Javed - perché ne aveva parlato Gunnar o perché lui non aveva tenuto la bocca chiusa. “Avevo la bocca chiusa, letteralmente.” Annuì, la fronte aggrottata, e finalmente Barney sembrò calmarsi, tornando a guardare altrove.  
“Sentite. Tutto quello che volevo oggi era vendere un po’ di roba e parlare con lui all’ora di pranzo. Posso avere gli ultimi dieci minuti per parlare con lui? E tu, se cerchi di nuovo qualcuno che dia consigli cerca altrove perché un gigante che mi faceva ombra mentre vendevo ce l’avevo già e se lo volevo mi tenevo lui. Siamo tutti amici e mi fa piacere, ma questo non è il momento in cui voglio essere amico di tutti.”  
Barney lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato per un un momento prima di scrollare le spalle, iniziando ad alzarsi. “Ok. Tanto avevo dimenticato l’acqua, sono ancora in tempo per prendermela. Ci si vede dopo.” Salutò con un vago cenno della testa prima di allontanarsi.  
Gunnar lo guardò allontanarsi per un momento, prima di seguirlo, e Javed tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
“... non sono stato troppo duro, vero?”  
“No… solo non credo gli sia piaciuto che si parlasse di ciò che faceva con Gunnar… beh, davanti a Gunnar. E forse ha pensato che io non avessi tenuto la bocca chiusa.” Spiegò calmo.  
“Gli passerà…” Scrollò le spalle. “Tu avevi qualche novità da raccontarmi?”  
“Niente di particolare. La vita va come sempre. Magari un po’ meglio. Da te?” Abbozzò un sorriso, contento di essere da solo con lui.  
“Abbastanza bene… il pensiero di uscire a correre domani però rende tutto migliore. Tu dov’è che fai pesi, a casa o hai una palestra di fiducia?”  
“Ho una palestra di fiducia. Diciamo che esercitarsi con anche altra gente è meglio secondo me. Anche se in realtà ho i pesi anche a casa. Tu? Corri per strada? Da solo?”  
“Faccio il percorso vita al parco. Cioè, prima faccio il percorso jogging e di solito mi odiano tutti perché passo davanti e apparentemente è da maleducati correre quando sei al parco per correre, no?” Ridacchiò. “Andare all’ora in cui vanno solo pensionati e gente in vena di chiacchiere non aiuta molto, devo ammettere…”  
“Ma che gente! Ok, credo sia la fortuna di correre in palestra che poi non trovi gente simile, però dai! Non ti puoi lamentare perché qualcuno corre nel percorso dove si corre!” Scrollò le spalle incredulo, prima di iniziare a pensare veramente ad una possibilità. “Vuoi mica compagnia?” Chiese sbuffando una mezza risata. “Qualcuno con cui corrergli davanti?”  
Javed lo guardò per un momento e scrollò le spalle. “Se a te va… ma io quando corro corro, sappilo.” Lo informò, prima che la campanella suonasse.  
“No, perché quando io corro danzo sulle punte…” Rispose sarcastico.  
Javed rise. “Dovrai insegnarmi, allora!” Disse, prima di dirigersi fuori dalla caffetteria. Gli faceva piacere avere un amico con cui correre. Un po’ gli faceva specie che quell’amico volesse fare anche altri tipi di attività fisica con lui, ma ehi, finché non cercava di forzarsi su di lui non aveva un vero problema.


	4. Chapter 4

Barney e Gunnar alla fine non parlarono di ciò che era successo ed il più grande dei due in realtà spero che non fosse proprio necessario farlo nemmeno in futuro, un po’ perché non gli dispiaceva potersi mantenere in quella fetta di ombra che avrebbe consentito di non escludere del tutto che potesse non trattarsi solo di amicizia e un po’ perché al tempo stesso poteva consentire ad entrambi di continuare anche se uno dei due fosse stato alla ricerca semplicemente proprio di un _aiuto amichevole_.  
Era domenica e nessuno dei due aveva avuto niente di meglio da fare apparentemente che decidere di fare il compito di scienze. O perlomeno di dire che avrebbero fatto il compito mentre Gunnar se ne sarebbe occupato e Barney avrebbe occupato nuovamente il suo letto, impegnandosi a distrarlo nella speranza di avere una replica dell’ultima volta.  
Come la volta precedente, Gunnar riuscì a restare concentrato solo il tempo utile per fare un’altra porzione del compito, prima di essere irresistibilmente attratto dall’altro e sedersi sul letto vicino a lui.  
Barney lo guardò da sopra lo schermo del nintendo, abbozzando un sorriso. Senza una parola lo spense e lo mise via. Avrebbe potuto alzarsi e sedersi accanto a lui come la prima volta, ma una parte di lui urlava quanto sarebbe stato meglio se Gunnar gli fosse stato addosso. Piano trovò con le dita la stoffa della sua maglietta, tirando piano. Se avesse voluto Gunnar avrebbe capito che voleva si abbassasse su di lui, altrimenti non sarebbe stato abbastanza da spingerlo a fare qualcosa che non voleva e si sarebbe alzato lui stesso.  
Gunnar lo guardò solo per un secondo, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo, insicuro su cosa dovesse fare con le mani e se potesse davvero spostarglisi completamente sopra.  
Alla fine fu Barney stesso a fargli spostare una mano sul proprio petto, se non altro perché altrimenti sembrava la cosa più sbilanciata del mondo mentre lui avrebbe voluto si rilassasse, e provò ad approfondire il bacio.  
Gunnar sospirò appena e cercò di lasciarsi andare, finendo presto steso sopra Barney. I baci erano ancora qualcosa di familiare e con quelli si sentiva sicuro, il problema era _tutto il resto_ che sentiva di voler fare con Barney.  
Non che il maggiore avesse tutta quella fretta di spogliarlo e fargli altre cose, per quanto il desiderio ci fosse. Un po’ temeva che Gunnar sarebbe potuto fuggire via o smettere di stargli vicino come aveva fatto in quei giorni nonostante la confusione. Meglio un _amico_ confuso vicino piuttosto che un ex amico che ti si tiene alla larga.  
Lentamente passò le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca nel bacio, e usò la mano libera per accarezzare quella che aveva messo sul suo petto.  
A Gunnar ci volle comunque un po’ per rilassarsi completamente e smettere di chiedersi se Barney avrebbe potuto volere altro. Gli piaceva stare lì a baciarlo, gli piacevano le sue carezze. Solo aveva paura che a chiedere cosa significassero, Barney si allontanasse.  
Barney gli strinse appena la mano quando finalmente lo sentì rilassarsi, contento, e si separò da lui solo dopo parecchio. Non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere a vedere il suo viso più rosso del solito. Piano spostò la mano dalla sua nuca per accarezzargli le guance e le labbra col pollice prima di tornare a baciarlo ancora. A dirla tutta non era nemmeno sicuro di come Gunnar potesse non capire da due chilometri di distanza che non era interessato soltanto a farselo _in amicizia_.  
L’unica cosa certa e chiara ad entrambi era che entrambi si godevano molto quello che stavano facendo e che non volevano smettere. E forse, solo forse, Gunnar cominciava ad avere reazioni palesi. Non che Barney fosse da meno: aveva iniziato ad eccitarsi praticamente da appena dopo aver iniziato a baciarlo e ormai cercava di convivere con la propria erezione senza far notare il proprio disagio, insicuro di come Gunnar avrebbe reagito a vederlo mettersi una mano lì sopra per darsi un po’ di sollievo.  
Nel cercare una posizione migliore, Gunnar finì per scivolargli addosso, strofinandogli contro il bacino e bloccandosi istantaneamente, “... Barney…”  
Il ragazzo trattenne per un momento il respiro a sentirselo contro, senza riuscire ad evitare un basso gemito soddisfatto. “Sì…”  
Gunnar lo guardò per un momento, con il respiro accelerato, e decise di provare a muoversi di nuovo contro di lui, volontariamente, stavolta.  
Gemette un po’ più forte, abbozzando un mezzo ghigno a vedere che in fondo Gunnar non sembrava troppo intenzionato a tirarsi indietro da ciò che andava oltre ai baci. Lo lasciò fare, spostando le mani sulla sua schiena e lentamente più giù, tornando a baciarlo mentre provava a scendere a stringergli il posteriore con entrambe le mani.  
Gunnar sospirò sulle sue labbra, quasi con la paura di sbagliare nel fare un suono più forte. Tornò a baciarlo con foga, cercando una posizione in cui fossero entrambi più comodi.  
Barney cercò di raggiungere le sue cosce con le mani, per fargli allargare le gambe. Non gli dispiaceva l’idea di averlo a cavalcioni su di sé e soprattutto aveva idea che sarebbero stati più comodi, cosa che pensava fosse ciò che cercava di ottenere l’altro.  
Si lasciò spostare e finì a cavalcioni su di lui, arrossendo nel sentirsi così esposto.  
“Ti va?” La domanda gli uscì spontanea, prima ancora che se ne rendesse conto, e dovesse schiarirsi appena la voce per potersi ripetere visto che la prima volta in qualche modo temeva di essere stato totalmente incomprensibile.  
Lo svedese lo guardò per un momento, prima di annuire e tornare a strofinarsi, rosso in volto.  
Barney annuì appena a sua volta, come a volersi rassicurare che anche Gunnar davvero lo voleva, e tornò a cercare le sue labbra, provando a guidarlo lui stesso nei movimenti.  
Gunnar gli prese il viso tra le mani, lasciandosi muovere dall’altro e completamente perso nelle sue sensazioni.  
Barney continuò a farlo muovere, per un po’ senza fare nulla di nuovo, finché non capì che o faceva qualcosa di almeno piccolo o avrebbe finito per ribaltarlo ed essere lui ad essergli sopra, o avrebbe finito per aprirgli i jeans, a scelta. Spostò soltanto una mano dal suo posteriore, facendola scivolare sul suo fianco, e provò a spingere le dita sotto la sua maglia. Avrebbe voluto strappargliela via e morderlo, lasciargli succhiotti e segni che dicessero che era suo, che facessero capire a chiunque altro che Gunnar non era libero per nessun altro che lui.  
Gunnar rabbrividì ma non fece nulla per fermarlo, cercando anzi di fare lo stesso, ma con il risultato di sfilargli la maglia a metà invece di averci solo infilato le dita sotto.  
Barney lo lasciò fare, fermandosi solo per un momento tra i baci per cercare di capire cosa volesse fare. Non che gli dispiacesse sentirsi addosso le mani di Gunnar, affatto.  
Gunnar cercò di capire se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato ed appurato che andava tutto bene, passò le mani sulla pelle nuda di Barney, cercando un riscontro sul suo viso.  
Il ragazzo si leccò le labbra, eccitato. “Gun…” Mormorò, risalendo con entrambe le mani sotto la sua maglietta per sentirlo e farlo rabbrividire ancora.  
Gunnar gemette piano, cercando di spingergli contro il bacino come prima. Il suono arrivò così gradito al maggiore dei due che quello finì per baciarlo con più foga, resistendo a stento al desiderio di stenderlo per tentare di farglielo fare ancora.  
Lo svedese spostò una mano dietro la sua nuca, sfumando un mugolio nella sua bocca, cercando solo il modo di soddisfare entrambi.  
Barney non resistette più e rovesciò veramente le posizioni, stendendo Gunnar accanto a dove prima era lui stesso e premendosi subito contro il suo bacino, cercando di far aderire il meglio possibile quel po’ di pelle che avevano scoperto.  
Il cambiamento improvviso strappò un gemito a Gunnar, che si aggrappò alle sue spalle.  
Qualunque dubbio potesse avere che Barney volesse lui era scomparso con l’urgenza con cui l’aveva steso.  
Barney rallentò per un momento, per capire se a Gunnar non andasse bene ciò che aveva fatto, ma visto che non gli sembrò intenzionato a lamentarsi riprese a muoversi, strusciandosi con forza contro il suo bacino, una mano sul suo fianco nudo e una tra i suoi capelli biondi a cercare di fargli spostare la testa perché il bacio fosse il più piacevole per entrambi.  
Gunnar si lasciò spostare senza la minima resistenza, preso solo a cercare di capire come tutto questo sarebbe potuto proseguire senza che si togliessero i pantaloni. Un po’ era per curiosità, un po’ perché avrebbe voluto davvero tanto togliersi i pantaloni e un po’ era perché era terrorizzato all’idea che i suoi genitori decidessero di vedere se stava andando tutto bene proprio dopo che i pantaloni erano stati tolti. Era in un limbo.  
Non arrivarono mai a togliersi i pantaloni, soprattutto perché in realtà andavano avanti da così tanto ed erano entrambi tanto eccitati che non ci volle poi molto perché arrivassero a bloccarsi, tesi e sudati, facendo un casino ognuno nella propria biancheria.  
Barney rimase ad ansimare addosso a Gunnar, senza le forze per spostarsi, e cercò il suo sguardo per capire se era tutto ok, indeciso se tornare a baciarlo o decidersi a togliergli veramente i pantaloni finalmente. O forse sarebbe stato meglio alzarsi e sistemarsi, se solo l’idea di andare anche solo tre centimetri più in là non fosse stata un’utopia.  
Gunnar lo guardò per un momento, con lo sguardo lievemente svanito, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
Non sarebbe riuscito a dire niente nemmeno volendolo, tra l’imbarazzo e il modo in cui l’orgasmo l’aveva travolto.  
Barney si abbassò a baciarlo, spostando una mano per accarezzargli il viso. Non che lui fosse in grado di parlare o fare molto altro.  
Solo dopo aver ripreso fiato ed essersi rilassato di nuovo riuscì a parlare, stupendosi della sua stessa voce roca. “... resti?” Chiese, temendo di vederlo andare via.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi, leccandosi le labbra. “Vuoi che resti?” Chiese piano, spostando il pollice ad accarezzargli le labbra. Non che sentire la sua voce così potesse spingerlo a spostarsi.  
Gunnar annuì e gli baciò il polpastrello, sospirando appena. “La domenica i miei non vogliono cenare insieme… non si lamentano se resti…”  
Barney sospirò appena a quel bacio, per quanto potesse sembrare una cosa da niente, e quasi si perse la frase. “Gun… resto quanto vuoi.” Rispose semplicemente, abbassandosi a baciarlo ancora.  
Gunnar si aggrappò a lui, completamente perso per il ragazzo più grande.

Emil si presentò all’appuntamento con Javed con un sorriso soddisfatto che non se ne voleva andare nemmeno a ripetersi che non era un appuntamento, era solo un _incontro_ per andare a correre insieme. E per l’ennesima volta si ritrovò a ridere da solo a ripeterselo. Sperava solo che Javed non arrivasse mentre rideva tra sé e sé come un demente e non decidesse di girare i tacchi e abbandonarlo a se stesso.  
Javed si presentò poco dopo e si tolse gli auricolari nel vedere la figura imponente dell’austriaco all’inizio del percorso. “Ehi… mi aspetti da molto?”  
“No, sono arrivato poco fa.” Sorrise allegro, felice che non l’avesse trovato nel momento sbagliato. Non che il sorriso smagliante che aveva stampato in faccia non desse indizi a Javed del suo stato d’animo.  
Javed sbuffò un sorriso, ripetendosi di nuovo che era solo un amico e poteva essere solo un amico anche se erano due anni che gli veniva dietro. Era simpatico e aveva l’aria di poter tenere il passo. Non voleva molto altro da un compagno di corsa. “Ti sei già riscaldato?”  
“Solo un po’.” Alzò le spalle. Non era veramente arrivato da molto e non era molto sicuro se Javed avrebbe voluto fare il riscaldamento con lui o meno.  
“Io ho fatto riscaldamento prima di arrivare, se vuoi però posso continuare ancora un po’.” Scrollò le spalle. “Se aiuta a non farti venire un simpaticissimo crampo a metà non è un problema.”  
“Sì, penso aiuterebbe. Il mister rompe sempre tantissimo sul fatto che il riscaldamento è tra le parti più importanti.” Citò, con una voce il più possibile simile a quella del proprio allenatore, prima di ridacchiare, riprendendo a muoversi.  
Javed rise e decise di continuare il riscaldamento con lui. Tanto stare lì in piedi a guardarlo non avrebbe aiutato, anzi. “Com’è che hai cominciato a fare pesi e cose, tu?” Chiese, curioso.  
“Prima facevo calcio, ma non mi soddisfava molto… è il coach che mi ha detto che magari mi sarei trovato meglio se sviluppavo un po’ più le gambe ed è così che sono andato in palestra.” Spiegò con un’alzata di spalle. “E lì… boh, sono arrivato ed è stato come prendere una padella in faccia.” Rise, continuando a riscaldarsi. “Mi è bastato vedere la gente allenarsi lì dentro per capire che volevo essere come loro. Tu non hai idea dei muscoli che si riescono a tirar fuori con un po’ di lavoro.” Annuì.  
“Beh, a guardare te uno un po’ se ne fa un’idea…” Ridacchiò, sperando che le chiacchiere rimanessero sull’amichevole.  
“No, no, fidati: c’è questo tizio che incrocio i mercoledì sera che ha delle robe qui sopra che gli escono quando flette i bicipiti e io- no, non me lo sogno nemmeno ancora una roba così!” Scosse la testa, preso dall’argomento.  
Javed ne rimase sorpreso. “Beh, ma non ha mica la tua età, no? Cioè, immagino che per arrivare ad essere molto più grosso di come sei tu ci vogliano anni e anni e anni, giusto? Non vuol dire che tu non sia già sulla strada giusta…”  
Se prima Emil aveva pensato che la sua frase suonasse vagamente come un complimento perché lui lo desiderava fin troppo, questa volta si chiese se Javed non gli stesse veramente dicendo qualcosa di carino. Proprio a lui. Lo guardò con una certa sorpresa prima di abbozzare un sorriso. “No, è più grande in effetti…”  
“Vedi?” Rispose con un mezzo sorriso. “Ti va di cominciare a correre?”  
“Sì!” Sorrise contento, rialzandosi, aspettando di vederlo partire per poterlo seguire.  
Javed partì meno spedito del solito, per essere sicuro che Emil tenesse il passo, anche se il ragazzo non sembrò avere alcun problema.  
“Allora, quando dicevi che quando corri _corri_ , intendevi dire che non ti piace parlare mentre corri o era solo per dire che non ti andava di fermarti per gente che ansima e gliene esce la milza?” Chiese Emil ridacchiando.  
“La seconda… se riesci a parlare mentre corri, puoi parlare quanto ti pare…” Rise.  
Rise. “Ah ok, allora nessun problema. E tu? Come mai hai preso la passione a correre?”  
“Una volta giocavo a calcio anche io… però avevo una mira del cavolo e non mi piaceva stare in porta, quindi ho smesso e ho solo continuato a correre. Mio padre voleva che provassi il football, sai, per essere più americano, no? E a me però il football non piace…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“In effetti non ti ci vedo troppo col football. Ti ci vedrei col tennis invece.” Aggiunse dopo un momento, annuendo piano.  
“Col tennis?” Rise, non molto convinto.  
“Non so, io ti ci vedo.” Annuì, lanciandogli uno sguardo. “Perché, tu mi ci avresti visto a fare calcio?” Chiese con una mezza smorfia.  
“No, in effetti no… ma forse ti avrei visto a giocare a football. Meglio se non ci giochi, però, visto che la squadra della scuola sembra composta di deficienti…”  
“Li conosci?” Era una domanda naturale, innocente, normalissima, e lui non era improvvisamente, senza ragione alcuna, geloso di chiunque giocasse nella squadra di football e di cui Javed sapesse qualcosa.  
“Beh, diciamo che sono così miei amici che mi hanno comprato un cellulare nuovo in meno di una settimana che sono tornato a scuola…” Ridacchiò, un po’ sperando capisse che non erano proprio _amici_ amici.  
Il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo, un sopracciglio inarcato, e per un attimo ebbe una brutta immagine del cellulare di Javed che volava dalla finestra. “Ce l’hanno con te?”  
Javed scoppiò a ridere. “No, ma mezza squadra potrebbe sostenermi economicamente per tutto l’anno, dovresti sentire come si giustificano quando vengono a comprare… i miei mi stressano, i prof mi stressano, il coach mi stressa… amico, rilassati, non sono mica il tuo dottore, per me puoi comprarla pure per guarnirci la pizza, basta che non costringi me a fumartela!”  
“Ah, in quel senso…” Ridacchiò, molto più sollevato.  
“Sì, se no li avrei incastrati tutti tempo fa, fidati…”  
Ridacchiò piano, schivando i primi troppo lenti sulla loro strada. Rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, le orecchie tese per sentire se commentavano, e quasi mise il broncio quando non li sentì soffiare come gatti arrabbiati.  
“Beh?” Javed ridacchiò, nel vedere la sua espressione.  
“Non protestano, perché non protestano?” Bisbigliò, lanciando una mezza occhiata oltre la propria spalla.  
“Perché quelli che protestano li vedi lontano un chilometro… al novanta percento sono quelli con la roba sportiva supercostosa, sai il tipo, no?”  
“Li dobbiamo trovare. Li troviamo, vero?”  
“È domenica, certo che li troviamo!”  
In effetti, non passò molto prima che li trovassero e il divertimento di Emil nel sentire i loro commenti fu a sua volta fonte di divertimento per Javed.  
Si fermarono solo al percorso vita e solo per usare gli attrezzi.  
Javed si ritrovò a guardare Emil con un po’ troppo interesse e si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo.  
“Ti sei divertito, allora?”  
“Molto! Fosse per me troverei la motivazione per tornare a correre qui già solo nel poter importunare quelli!” Rise piano, senza fermare i sollevamenti.  
Javed rise, distogliendo rapidamente lo sguardo dai suoi bicipiti. “Allora torni a correre domenica prossima?” Chiese, omettendo ‘ _con me_ ’ per non dargli l’impressione sbagliata. O non darla a se stesso.  
Emil si lasciò andare, per tornare coi piedi per terra e poterlo guardare in faccia. “Mi vuoi? Certo che ci torno se non ti do fastidio!” Sorrise felice, senza pensare davvero troppo alle parole usate per una volta.  
“Non mi dai fastidio… mi ha fatto piacere correre con te, oggi.” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Anche a me.” Sorrise compiaciuto, scostandosi per dare l’opportunità a lui di allenarsi.  
Javed preferì però concentrarsi sui piegamenti sulle braccia, soprattutto perché in quel modo non gli sarebbe venuta la tentazione di fissare Emil, magari.  
Peccato che il ragazzo in questione fosse rimasto a fissare lui e, se dapprima la sua attenzione si era soffermata sul suo posteriore, finì presto per notare la sua postura sbagliata.  
“Hai la schiena inarcata.” Lo informò, prima di accucciarsi accanto a lui. “Ti viene mal di schiena se non la raddrizzi.” Continuò, mettendogli una mano sul ventre per tentare di fargli sistemare la postura, peccato che poi automaticamente venisse da sollevare il posteriore. Emil ebbe un breve momento di discussione con se stesso che terminò quando il suo cervello urlò di non toccare il sedere di Javed in nessuna circostanza. Riuscì così a fermarlo, mettendogli una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena. “Ok. Uhm. Così. Come te lo senti?”  
Javed aveva trattenuto il respiro nel primo momento in cui Emil l’aveva toccato e non era sicuro di star respirando, quando rispose. “Meglio.” La verità era che quel tocco lo metteva estremamente a disagio e avrebbe voluto che smettesse subito, ma d’altro canto non stava davvero facendo niente di male perché cercava di aiutarlo, quindi non è che potesse urlargli in faccia, ecco.  
“Bene. Prova a tendere gli addominali, dovrebbe aiutarti.” Annuì Emil, sinceramente interessato alla sua postura. Ok, era anche sinceramente interessato al fatto che per la prima volta da sempre stava toccando Javed, e probabilmente avrebbe avuto più tardi una sessione di solitudine con se stesso e quella memoria, ma più che altro in quel momento voleva che Javed capisse e si evitasse così un brutto mal di schiena più tardi.  
“Grazie.” Annuì, sperando che gli levasse le mani di dosso. Non riusciva nemmeno a dare un nome a tutti i modi in cui questo lo metteva a disagio, ma sapeva solo di avere bisogno che Emil smettesse di toccarlo. Perché non voleva che quella che cominciava ad essere un’amicizia funzionante diventasse l’estremo tentativo di Emil di stargli addosso. E non voleva nemmeno essere lui a rovinare tutto mettendosi idee che non aveva motivo di avere.  
Fortunatamente Emil spostò davvero le mani, più che altro perché voleva vedere se ora riusciva a farlo correttamente, e annuì vagamente. “Prova?” Chiese, aspettando di vedere i risultati degli aggiustamenti.  
Javed tornò a fare qualche piegamento e la differenza era davvero notevole. “Sì, così è meglio…”  
“Neh! Visto!” Sorrise con un certo orgoglio, prima di rialzarsi, continuando ad osservarlo.  
Abbozzò un sorriso, continuando con l’esercizio. Continuare a correre con Emil avrebbe potuto trasformarsi in un’esperienza alquanto bizzarra, visto quello che gli stava facendo già in quel momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Tra i pranzi insieme e le corse nei finesettimana Emil si sentiva più felice di quanto non fosse stato da parecchio tempo. Quei momenti che passava da solo con Javed, cercando di aggrapparsi speranzoso ad ogni suo sorriso e al modo in cui era via via più rilassato attorno a lui, erano la sua ancora di appiglio ogni volta che gli veniva ricordato che non stavano insieme. Non ancora, si ripeteva, cercando di esserne davvero fiducioso.  
Javed aveva progressivamente sviluppato una mezza debolezza per il modo in cui Emil era sempre quando era intorno a lui, ma cercava di coprirlo continuando ad essere semplicemente un buon amico.  
Ed in ogni caso, la situazione tra Gunnar e Barney sembrava avere preso una piega tale che era quasi imbarazzante, quindi distoglievano comodamente l’attenzione da lui e dai suoi atteggiamenti verso Emil.  
“Avete già una data o scapperete a Las Vegas un giorno e ci sorprenderete?” Chiese Javed.  
“Sì, pensavamo più o meno il giorno che tornerai da Narnia.” Ribatté Gunnar, perfettamente rilassato.  
Barney ridacchiò piano, continuando a mangiare, e si limitò a spostare una gamba sotto il tavolo, casualmente spingendo il piede contro quello di Gunnar.  
Emil non avrebbe dovuto ridere, avrebbe dovuto fingere di non trovarlo divertente, ma il punto era che non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto che Javed davvero si riscoprisse un giorno interessato a lui. L’unica fu abbassarsi a recuperare l’acqua dalla borsa.  
“Allora aspetterete un bel po’, temo, visto che a Narnia nemmeno ci sono mai stato.”  
“Verrà il giorno che ti renderai conto che se ci sono fauni e leoni parlanti non sei nel mondo reale.”  
“... quello sarà il giorno che dimostreranno che l’esposizione agli oppiacei danneggia i neuroni anche senza consumo diretto, mi sa, e sarò molto preoccupato.”  
Qualsiasi risposta avesse trovato Barney da dargli non venne mai pronunciata, perché in quel momento arrivò al loro tavolo Tool, con in mano un giornale che mezzo lanciò addosso a Emil di ritorno dal tentativo di fuga.  
“Guarda un po’ a pagina quaranta!” Ridacchiò il ragazzo, prendendo posto accanto a Javed.  
“Cosa c’è a pagina quaranta?” La curiosità di Emil si trasformò in indifferenza quando vide la propria foto nella sezione dello sport. “Oh. Pensavo qualcosa-”  
“Ma scherzi? Ti hanno messo una foto sul giornale, sei importante!”  
“Fa vedere.” Ordinò Barney, di fatto strappandogli quasi via il giornale, salvo fare una smorfia davanti alla figura dell’amico con addosso giusto uno slippino durante la propria esibizione. “Ew. Dovevi proprio essere mezzo nudo?”  
“Sai, le nostre gare sono così.”  
“Sì, però sei sul giornale, e non hai nemmeno dovuto accoltellare nessuno per finirci. È notevole.” Annuì saggiamente Tool.  
“Ehi, sei finito sul giornale per una gara, lo vedi che sei sulla strada giusta?!” Disse Javed, sinceramente fiero di lui ma determinato a non guardare la foto.  
Gunnar non commentò, ma guardò Javed come se stesse essendo peggio che palese. E fece casualmente scivolare il giornale verso di lui.  
Emil ghignò appena, contento che la pensasse così, ma improvvisamente si ritrovò quasi a trattenere il respiro, chiedendosi se l’avrebbe guardato, se avrebbe in qualche modo reagito alla sua foto. In fondo gli altri avevano preso a chiacchierare, forse grazie a Tool che aveva capito come giravano le cose e per dargli un po’ di respiro aveva aperto una discussione sullo sport, e un po’ sperava che Javed allentasse un po’ la presa dal _non mi interessa, come te lo devo dire?_  
Javed lanciò uno sguardo, prima di costringersi a distoglierlo e coprire casualmente la foto con una mano. Non era l’atteggiamento di una persona disinteressata e lo sapeva. Ma d’altro canto continuava ad essere impossibile e inspiegabile e gli altri non l’avevano mica visto, tanto, no?  
Gli altri l’avevano visto eccome, e fu anche alquanto difficile trovare una scusa per il momento di silenzio che scese tra di loro, almeno prima che Barney decidesse di cambiare argomento in nome dell’amicizia con Emil.  
“Poi com’è andata dal carrozziere? Le hai trovate le gomme che ti servivano?”  
“Sì, ora sono a posto.” Annuì subito Emil, approfittando subito del diversivo. Preferiva non pensare a tutti gli sforzi fatti da Javed per ignorare ciò che ci sarebbe potuto essere.  
Gunnar sbuffò. “Almeno voi avete la macchina.”  
A quello, Javed si riscosse. “... ah. Ah. Ah. La _mia_ macchina adesso non ce l’ho io. Ce l’ha il meccanico. C’è da sostituire tutto l’impianto di scarico. Mi costerà un rene e mezzo e nel frattempo devo camminare ovunque, per arrivare…”  
“Auch. Se vuoi ti do un passaggio con la mia. Almeno per casa scuola dico.” Alzò le spalle Emil, totalmente tranquillo.  
“Ma ti farei allungare la strada per nessun motivo, non c’è bisogno…”  
“Ma scherzi, per un amico questo e altro!” Annuì Emil, per una volta senza nemmeno voler tentare di convincerlo che lui era un buon partito o qualcosa simile, sinceramente interessato soltanto che non si facesse quei chilometri a piedi se glielo poteva evitare.  
Javed si ritrovò preso in contropiede, perché da un lato aveva paura che vederlo tutte le mattine da mezzo sveglio lo portasse a fare qualcosa che non avrebbe giovato a nessuno dei due, ma dall’altro lato Emil stava essendo un amico e gli avrebbe risparmiato parecchia strada a piedi o un lunghissimo tragitto in autobus.  
“... troverò il modo di sdebitarmi, eh.”  
Emil fece un gesto in aria con la mano, come a dirgli di lasciar perdere, continuando a mangiare con un sorriso contento. Al suo fianco però Barney non riuscì ad evitare un mezzo sorriso, guardando Javed come a dire che aveva già una mezza idea di come tutto quello sarebbe finito, evitando fortunatamente almeno di parlare.

 

Barney afferrò Gunnar per un polso, trascinandolo via con molta poca nonchalance dalla folla di studenti che si aggiravano per i corridoi, infilandosi con lui in un’aula vuota e buia. Non ci volle molto perché spingesse il ragazzino contro la parete a fianco alla porta, premendosi contro di lui alla ricerca della sua bocca per poterlo baciare come aveva voluto fare sin da che l’aveva trovato prima della prima ora.  
Gunnar non lo fece attendere prima di rispondere al bacio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani. Ancora non gli aveva detto delle sue novità per il fine settimana, ma qualcosa gli diceva che avrebbe gradito. Si costrinse ad interrompere il bacio, con il fiato corto.  
“I miei sono fuori casa sabato, sono da solo fino alle cinque e mezza…”  
“Sarebbe un invito a casa tua per me e i miei ormoni?” Ghignò appena il ragazzo più grande, strofinando il bacino contro il suo.  
Gunnar si morse il labbro, per non lasciarsi sfuggire più di un sospiro. “Non lo so, se vuoi lasciarmi da solo con i miei ormoni puoi fare anche quello…” Ridacchiò.  
“Non ci penso nemmeno, piccolo…” Ridacchiò piano, tornando a baciarlo con foga.  
Gunnar si perse a baciarlo, senza nemmeno pensare che non avrebbero dovuto essere in quell’aula.  
Il professor Hobbs, nuovo professore di biologia, sembrava invece molto meno contento che la sua aula venisse usata da teenager ormonali. Ed era sempre molto più che contento di punire in modo eccessivo gli studenti.  
“Ne deduco che voi due siate particolarmente impazienti di passare sabato in detenzione. Non sarò certo io a impedirvelo.”  
Barney sussultò a sentire la sua voce, impiegandoci una manciata di secondi a capire ciò che aveva detto. “Cos- no!” Esclamò istintivamente, quasi oltraggiato dal pensiero di dover passare il sabato in punizione. Senza poter baciare Gunnar. Dimenticandosi di essere ancora premuto contro il suddetto ragazzo anche se davanti ad altri.  
“Bene, vorrà dire che allora resterete con me per i prossimi _due_ sabati.”  
Gunnar aprì la bocca per protestare, ma si costrinse a tacere, particolarmente arrabbiato che i loro piani per il sabato fossero andati in fumo così.  
Hobbs compilò i foglietti per la detenzione e li consegnò ad entrambi. “Vi aspetto sabato mattina alle otto. Se arrivate in ritardo, allungo la detenzione. Se non venite, vi faccio sospendere. Ora via.” Li esortò, senza espressione.  
Barney non riuscì ad evitare una mezza smorfia nell’uscire dall’aula, trattenendosi a mala pena dal reagire fisicamente finché non furono fuori. “Bastardo…” Mormorò, quasi appallottolando il foglietto.  
Gunnar sbuffò, ficcandosi il foglietto in tasca. “Meraviglioso…” Era così stizzito che quasi tirò un pugno a un malcapitato che gli aveva preso contro.  
Barney strinse le labbra, prendendogli un polso per attirare la sua attenzione. “Ti ci ficcano fino al mese prossimo se fai a botte.” Sbottò, vedendo di trascinarlo via. Non che la prima volta che l’aveva fatto quella mattina li avesse poi portati su una buona strada.  
Lo svedese si lasciò portare via, nonostante continuasse ad essere di un umore terribile.  
“Cazzo però, non ci voleva…” Borbottò Barney, irritato, fermandosi solo quando furono davanti al suo armadietto. “...non poteva che so, andargli a fuoco l’auto? Esplodergli la casa? Non passare lì in quel momento?”  
“Poteva pure tirargli un infarto, sono quasi sicuro che non sarebbe mancato a nessuno.” Quasi ringhiò Gunnar.  
Barney prese un respiro profondo, premendo la schiena contro l’armadietto. Se la punizione gli bruciava scoprì che avere davanti Gunnar arrabbiato era una cosa capace di smuovergli gli ormoni, e questo unito alla consapevolezza di avere ancora meno chance di stare da solo con lui era pessimo. Si strofinò una mano sulla fronte, cercando di pensare.  
“Domenica. Domenica sei libero?”  
“Sì, ma i miei sono a casa…” Borbottò. “E non saranno felici che io passi il sabato in detenzione.”  
“I miei almeno non sono a casa per saperlo.” Scrollò le spalle Barney. “E io certo non glielo dico al telefono. Se convinci i tuoi a farti venire da me per finire il compito? Che è già finito, lo so, ma dico…”  
“Posso tentare…” Sospirò, senza troppe speranze. “Appena riesco a chiederglielo te lo dico…” Quasi si sgonfiò, al pensiero di perdere non solo il sabato, ma anche la domenica con Barney.  
Barney si scostò dall’armadietto, tentato per un momento di accarezzargli la testa o baciarlo, frenandosi però alla vista di altri compagni nel corridoio. In fondo aveva già fatto abbastanza casini per una giornata intera. “Dai, andiamo a lezione.” Sospirò appena.

All’uscita Emil aspettò Javed con una trepidazione quasi inaspettata: non riusciva a vedere l’ora di poter portare l’amico a casa, gli sembrava che fosse persino migliore del passare il pranzo insieme - visto forse anche il fatto che generalmente erano sempre in compagnia - o l’andare a correre insieme - sempre in pubblico. Per una volta sarebbero stati solo loro, come facevano un sacco di coppiette dove il _lui_ andava a prendere e riaccompagnava poi la ragazza a casa o vice versa.  
Javed uscì da scuola un po’ meno impaziente dell’altro. Non perché la sua compagnia non gli facesse piacere, anzi, col tempo Emil si era riconfermato davvero un amico nonostante fosse interessato a lui anche in altri modi. Il problema era che Javed aveva cominciato a porsi dei dubbi ed ogni volta che era insieme a Emil temeva gli si leggessero in faccia ed ancor più lo temeva ora, che sarebbe stato insieme a lui proprio prima di tornare a casa e poi ancora quando il mattino dopo sarebbe dovuto uscire. Aveva paura che qualcuno fraintendesse. Aveva paura che _suo padre_ fraintendesse.  
“Ehi…” Questo non gli impedì di fare un mezzo sorriso, nel raggiungerlo.  
“Ehi!” Gli fece un cenno allegro. “Oggi niente detenzione!” Ridacchiò, iniziando ad incamminarsi verso l’auto, tentando di restare fedele all’immagine di _amico_ che gli voleva dare. Non era il caso di rovinare tutto spingendolo contro un muro per fargli una visita odontoiatrica. “Hai sentito di Barney e Gunnar?”  
“No, è successo qualcosa?”  
“Eh… Hobbs li ha beccati nella sua classe mentre non ci sarebbero dovuti essere e li ha messi in punizione per sabato. E sembra intenzionato a chiuderli lì e buttare via la chiave.”  
“Ma se la gente come Hobbs ogni tanto trombasse, invece di rompere i coglioni a tutti gli altri? Manco stessero usando la sua aula per preparare metanfetamine, cazzo, dagli due ore al pomeriggio e basta, no?”  
“Ma si stavano solo baciando! Cioè, se fossero mai arrivati a fare altro ormai suppongo che o l’uno o l’altro avrebbero diffuso più informazioni di quante il mondo fosse preparato a sentire, perciò nemmeno che gli stessero sporcando i banconi o cose…”  
Javed scosse la testa, con uno sbuffo. “Che soggetto Hobbs…”  
“Eh.” Annuì, sbloccando le sicure dell’auto. Un po’ avrebbe voluto fare il giro e fare il cavaliere per Javed, solo si sentiva che non avrebbe ottenuto il risultato sperato. Sospirò, sedendosi in auto e gettando dietro lo zaino, pensando al bacio che non avrebbe avuto.  
Javed salì al posto del passeggero, tenendosi lo zaino sui piedi. “Guarda, in realtà finché non devo averci a che fare io… mi spiace, ma non è affar mio.” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Tu non fai biologia?” Chiese, iniziando ad accendere il motore.  
“Sì che faccio biologia, ma me ne sto buono e zitto e lui non mi rompe i coglioni.”  
Emil fece una smorfia. “Anche io me ne sto buono e zitto, ma periodicamente sembra… non so, che sia il suo nemico numero uno…”  
“Tipo quando dovresti star scrivendo e senti che ti fissa senza nessun motivo senza aver minimamente mutato espressione?”  
“Sì! E poi ti chiama e ti fa le domande! Perché chiama sempre quelli che non alzano la mano mentre metà classe è la che sventola la mano manco ci fossero all’asta le mutandine della Hilton?”  
“... Paris Hilton è ancora viva?”  
Si voltò a guardarlo con occhi sgranati. “E perché non dovrebbe? È giovane, cosa credi, che sia vecchia?”  
“Lo so che è giovane, ma non se ne sente più parlare da cosa,due, tre anni? Faceva notizia a giorni alterni, che ne so, magari era morta e mi era sfuggito.” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Ma no, ma non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo! Io sono un suo fan! L’hai visto il film dell’orrore dove la gente finiva nel museo delle cere? E poi dai, ha fatto uscire un singolo anche da poco! Meglio che non sia più troppo nei telegiornali, le davano sempre addosso.” Scrollò le spalle, continuando a guidare.  
“Ma vattene, la sua ultima canzone non era uscita tipo anni fa e poi basta?”  
Lo guardò male per un momento prima di accendere lo stereo, cercando la canzone giusta nel cd che c’era dentro. “Ecco. Questa è uscita ad ottobre. Quest’ultimo ottobre. Ok, non è comparabile con un sacco di canzoni che sono mai state scritte, ma ce ne sono anche di molto peggio, soprattutto ultimamente!”  
Javed fece del suo meglio per non ridere. Non era tanto il fatto che Emil fosse un fan di Paris Hilton - _ok, un po’ era quello_ \- ma più che altro era che fosse così appassionato nel difenderla. “Ok, ok, in effetti hai ragione…” Ridacchiò.  
“Se ridi ti faccio scendere.” Lo mezzo minacciò, scuotendo la testa.  
“No, giuro, non sto ridendo- cioè non è-” Non riuscì più a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere. “Mi dispiace, giuro, ma non ti ho mai visto così infervorato nemmeno per il bodybuilding!”  
“Perché nessuno parla male del bodybuilding! Insomma, sì, qualcuno ne parla male, una che viene nella mia palestra mi ha detto che i genitori quando gli ha detto di ciò che faceva le hanno detto che ne sarebbe potuta morire, ma ecco, la maggior parte della gente ammira quelli che fanno il mio sport, mentre la maggior parte di quelli che parlano della Hilton lo fanno per deriderla. Giornalisti e gente normale. E a me sembra una tipa a posto! Una volta stavo guardando una sua intervista, le stavano facendo domande normali e lei era contenta di rispondere, poi questo qui prende e le chiede _come pensi che il passato_ \- e lo si capiva che parlava di quel porno - possa avere effetto su ciò che stai facendo adesso? Insomma, perché non basta che una persona passi la vita a cercare di far capire che la sua persona non è sintetizzata da un’unica cosa che ha fatto o le è successa, devono continuare a tirare in ballo il tallone d’Achille a distanza di anni e senza necessità! E lei non ha voluto rispondere, poi ha recuperato i termini col giornalista e ha cambiato discorso e ha terminato l’intervista con un abbraccio. E lui? È andato in studio a prenderla per il culo. E tutti nello studio del “telegiornale” stavano lì a ridere. Perché lei ha confessato che a vedere da una prospettiva distaccata una relazione che aveva aveva deciso di lasciarsi col tizio con cui stava. Perché nessuno mai nel mondo si è lasciato col partner dopo che gli amici gli facevano notare che non era quello giusto, no? Ma apparentemente se una persona normale rompe una relazione dopo aver avuto una prospettiva distaccata va bene, se lo fa lei tutti a ridere. E dai, è un essere umano, lasciatela in pace!” Sbuffò, rendendosi conto solo allora di avere praticamente parlato per quasi tutto il viaggio fino a casa di Javed, e d’improvviso si sentì un po’ in imbarazzo.  
Javed gli batté piano una mano sulla spalla. “Per domani giuro che cerco di avere io un argomento di conversazione che mi stia tanto a cuore…” Ridacchiò, cercando di rassicurarlo in merito.  
Gli lanciò un mezzo sguardo, cercando di capire se lo stesse prendendo in giro, ma alla fine annuì con un mezzo sospiro. “Siamo già quasi arrivati, mh?”  
“Già, è la prossima a sinistra e io sto nel terzo palazzo sulla destra.” Annuì. “... comunque hai ragione. Per la Hilton, dico. Le hanno sempre fatto un sacco di problemi solo perché si è fidata di uno che poi si è rivelato uno stronzo. Non è la prima e non è l’unica, le hanno solo rotto i coglioni perché è ricca.”  
“Eh!” Annuì, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso a vedere che capiva il suo punto di vista. “Domani a che ora ti passo a prendere?” Chiese, riacquistando un po’ della propria allegria mentre si fermava davanti a casa sua. In fondo Javed non sembrava ritenerlo troppo strano.  
“Le sette e quaranta ti va bene?” Chiese, sperando non fosse troppo presto.  
“Sì, ok! Allora ciao.” Gli sorrise, contento, forse mostrando quanto gli piacesse leggermente di più di quanto volesse.  
“A domattina.” Abbozzò un sorriso, prima di scendere dall’auto e fare del suo meglio per cancellarsi quell’espressione dalla faccia. Almeno fino al giorno dopo in macchina, possibilmente.


	6. Chapter 6

Nonostante i suoi sforzi e nonostante i viaggi in macchina fossero sempre la cosa più gradevole delle sue giornate, Javed non riuscì a non far pensare al padre che ci fosse qualcosa sotto.  
Si sentiva un po’ scemo a farsi riprendere così per qualcosa che in realtà non c’era, ma aveva paura che se avesse continuato, il padre prima o poi gli avrebbe sfondato il cranio di botte.  
Gli aveva concesso solo l’ultimo giorno a farsi venire a prendere per spiegare che non ce ne sarebbe stato più bisogno e che non voleva lo accompagnasse.  
Javed si fece trovare puntuale la mattina come al solito, ma non sembrava dello stesso umore che aveva avuto ogni altro giorno.  
Anche il buonumore di Emil sembrò scivolare via a vederlo così. “Ehi… tutto ok? Ti è morto il gatto? O il pesce?” Si informò, un po’ preoccupato.  
Javed sospirò, sperando che l’assurdità di tutta la questione non incidesse sulla credibilità. L’ultima cosa che voleva era far pensare a Emil di volerlo fare fesso.  
“Mio padre ha deciso che non è il caso che mi faccia accompagnare da te, dà l’impressione sbagliata secondo lui.” Disse, con tono piatto. “Quindi da domani arrivo a scuola diversamente… tanto mercoledì è pronta la mia macchina, almeno. Però, senti… a parte tutto ti sono debitore e mi ha fatto davvero piacere venire con te per tutta la settimana. Se posso fare qualcosa per ricambiare lo faccio volentieri, ok?”  
Emil non rispose subito, rimanendo a fissarlo sentendo man mano le proprie guance farsi più calde. Non era come se fosse il miglior modo di iniziare una giornata sapere che qualcuno pensava che a venire in macchina con te il mondo potesse pensare che… cosa? Automaticamente avresti trasferito la tua sessualità a chiunque ti fosse vicino?  
“... ok.” Mormorò, decidendosi a guardare avanti e partire.  
Javed si sentì anche peggio a vederlo reagire in quel modo e non sapendo cosa dire per sollevarlo, strinse le labbra. Non voleva perderlo come amico per le assunzioni che suo padre faceva. Per quanto potessero forse avere un fondo di verità.  
Per la prima volta il viaggio si svolse in un silenzio interrotto al massimo dal tamburellare delle dita di Emil sul volante quando si fermavano per qualche fila. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il fatto che probabilmente il padre avrebbe preferito in generale lui non fosse nemmeno amico del figlio e un po’ si chiedeva quanto Javed gli avrebbe dato retta se gli avesse chiesto di tagliare tutti i rapporti. D’altra parte non era il suo unico amico né pensava di essere in qualche modo particolare rispetto a Tool o Gunnar o Barney per lui. E gli bruciava che apparentemente la sua sessualità fosse quello attorno a cui girava ciò che la gente pensava di lui. Aveva buoni voti a scuola, era bravo nello sport, cercava di essere un buon amico per tutti quelli che gli erano vicini, ma apparentemente lui era quello bisessuale che poteva passarti qualcosa. Venti minuti con quei pensieri in testa e a quando parcheggiare vicino a scuola non era nemmeno sicuro di riuscire a guardare Javed in faccia, sentendosi ancora parecchio rosso per una vergogna che non era nemmeno sicuro di meritarsi di provare.  
“... magari ci penso e ti faccio sapere.” Scrollò le spalle, schiarendosi la gola perché apparentemente la sua voce non aveva reagito bene a tutto quel tempo zitto. O forse era altro, ma Emil tamburellò piano sul volante, deciso a non pensare troppo a cosa gli fosse finito in gola a rendergli la voce roca. “Cioè, niente che non ti vada eh…” Specificò, lanciando finalmente un mezzo sguardo all’amico.  
“No, sì, cioè- se posso farlo lo faccio. E poi comunque lui si lamenta della macchina perché- perché. Non lo so perché, c’ha in mente che io un giorno dia un colpo di testa e rinneghi l’Islam e tutto quello che lui mi ha insegnato? Che ne so che gli passa per la testa. Però lui in caffetteria non c’è. E nemmeno in detenzione. Cioè, preferirei non esserci nemmeno io in detenzione, però… ecco.” Sospirò, grattandosi la fronte. “E non è nemmeno al parco a correre. Questo non pregiudica niente di tutto quello che abbiamo sempre fatto, ok? Sei mio amico, non voglio allontanarti perché mio padre ha le pare.”  
Quella risposta riuscì a farlo rilassare appena ed il ragazzo annuì piano, osservando l’amico, riuscendo in qualche modo a dare una piega alle labbra che sembrava pure un vago sorriso. “Ok… ok, Javed.” Annuì.  
Javed abbozzò un sorriso, anche se il tono con cui Emil gli aveva risposto lo faceva sentire come se l’altro si fosse rassegnato dopo uno schiaffo invece di voler provare a rispondere.  
Avrebbe quasi voluto scuoterlo fisicamente, ma invece scese dalla macchina.  
Emil lo osservò dal finestrino per un attimo prima di sporgersi dietro per recuperare lo zainetto, tirandoselo in grembo per frugare tra i libri, in realtà fingendo di cercare qualcosa che nemmeno esisteva, tentando solo di guadagnarsi qualche minuto da solo. Non era mai una bella esperienza entrare a scuola con l’aria da cane bastonato. Anche se non pensava di poter tirare fuori un sorriso nei prossimi minuti.  
Fu il rumore di nocche sul cofano a fargli sollevare lo sguardo, trovando così Barney a fissarlo con la testa inclinata di lato. Rimase immobile, guardando l’amico raddrizzarsi e fare il giro dell’auto per aprire lo sportello ed infilarsi accanto a lui, gettando senza troppi complimenti lo zainetto tra i propri piedi.  
“Beh, non entri?”  
Emil si accorse solo vagamente di stare stringendo lo zainetto tra le mani in un modo quasi convulso. Fu quello a catturare lo sguardo dell’amico, facendogli alzare un sopracciglio.  
“Che hai? Tutto ok?”  
“No.” Mormorò con la voce roca, ritrovandosi nuovamente a doversi schiarire la gola. “Barney, se pensi a me qual è la prima cosa a cui pensi?” Gli uscì fuori improvvisamente, e se per un momento si chiese da dove fosse uscita quella domanda scoprì ben presto che la risposta gli interessava sinceramente.  
Barney rimase a guardarlo con l’aria a metà tra il perplesso ed il preoccupato. “Non lo so…” Mormorò, alzando le spalle. “Forse la tua faccia. Se non fosse per tutti quei muscoli credo che dimostreresti parecchi anni di meno, perché?”  
“No, non in quel senso-” Scosse la testa, anche se sentì il peso nel petto allentarsi appena a vedere che almeno lui non aveva pensato subito a chi gli piaceva portarsi a letto. Gli sarebbe piaciuto. “Se dovessi descrivermi con un aggettivo o un attributo?”  
Il ragazzo rimase a pensarci per qualche secondo, sempre più perplesso. “Non so. Muscoloso?” Chiese, dandogli una piccola pacca al bicipite decisamente sviluppato. “Austriaco?”  
Emil sospirò a fondo, annuendo, e riportò lo sguardo sullo zaino, decidendosi finalmente a chiuderlo e gettarlo dietro, sprofondando un po’ di più nel sedile. “Ok.”  
“Che t’è successo, si può sapere?”  
“... per Javed- no, per il padre di Javed sono…” Agitò una mano, senza sapere bene come riportare la conversazione avuta. “Ha detto a Javed che non vuole lui venga più in macchina con me. Teme che io- che Javed possa cambiare idee a stare con me.”  
“Oh.” Barney lo guardò per qualche momento prima di imitarlo, sprofondando anche lui nel sedile finché il resto del parcheggio venne quasi completamente nascosto dal cruscotto. “Fa schifo, eh?”  
“Già.”  
“E Javed che ha intenzione di fare? Si fa mollare tipo a metà strada così il padre non lo sa?”  
Emil strinse appena le labbra, scuotendo piano la testa. “Non verrà più in macchina con me.”  
“Questo fa ancora più schifo.” Commentò solidale. “... ma ha provato almeno a dire al padre che si sbaglia? Cioè, su voi due?”  
“Non lo so, forse. Il padre non sembra esattamente il tipo di persona con cui fare discorsi aperti comunque. Insomma, non abbiamo mai fatto niente e- perché il fatto che sono un buon amico viene cancellato dalla mia sessualità? Perché il fatto che sono una persona decente viene cancellato dalla mia sessualità, più che altro!” Esclamò, agitando le mani solo per lasciarle poi ricadere sul proprio stomaco. “Sarebbe poi la cosa più terribile del mondo se anche Javed si riscoprisse bisessuale? Non dico che si riscoprisse ad avere qualcosa per me, non sto girando attorno a me adesso, ma dico! Se anche fosse davvero bisessuale o qualsiasi altra cosa che non sia etero, sarebbe sempre Javed!”  
“Mm-mh.” Annuì Barney accanto a lui, lasciando che si sfogasse, osservando il parabrezza davanti a sé.  
“Dice che non cambierà la nostra amicizia.” Aggiunse dopo qualche momento Emil, sussurrando piano.  
“Lui è un tipo a posto.” Commentò vagamente Barney.  
“Già. Ma non- mi sembra di aver perso qualcosa di importante.” Confessò lentamente, cercando finalmente di capire cosa ci fosse un po’ più a fondo sotto la frustrazione. “Non è soltanto per il nostro fare la strada insieme, sì, erano dei momenti solo per noi e ti assicuro che era bello vederlo rilassarsi fuori da scuola, e ridere e parlare di ciò che davvero gli importava… lo fa anche quando corriamo ultimamente… ma mi sento come se fossi qualcosa che può essere dato via, a cui si possa rinunciare. … ho paura che nonostante le sue parole alla fine decida che può benissimo fare a meno di me.”  
Barney gli lanciò uno sguardo, e dal modo in cui teneva la testa bassa capì immediatamente di non poter lasciare che entrasse a scuola in quelle condizioni. Certo, Emil era ben piazzato e muscoloso e non si faceva problemi ad infilarsi nelle risse se qualcuno dava fastidio a qualche suo amico o a qualcuno che secondo lui si meritava di essere difeso, però non c’era niente come l’aria triste e abbattuta o l’impressione di voler scomparire per diventare il prossimo bersaglio della scuola intera - alcuni professori compresi - e così la decisione sulla prossima mossa fu abbastanza facile.  
“Andiamo, dai. Accendi e facciamoci un giro. Per oggi la scuola può fare a meno di noi.”  
Emil annuì lentamente, senza protestare né commentare, e si limitò a raddrizzarsi e accendere il motore.

All’ora di pranzo, Javed si appostò al solito tavolo, sorpreso che Emil non fosse già lì ad aspettarlo. Dopo dieci minuti di attesa, l’unico ad arrivare fu Gunnar, con un’aria tra il confuso e l’arrabbiato, e Javed si sentì chiudere lo stomaco. Emil aveva preferito non entrare a scuola, perché lui è un cretino e dà retta a suo padre che è una testa di cazzo.  
Gunnar fissò ancora un po’ lo schermo del cellulare, prima di accorgersi davvero dell’assenza di Emil.  
“Non c’è nemmeno lui?” Borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile, mentre digitava quello che probabilmente era un messaggio molto poco carino a Barney.  
Javed si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani, sospirando. “È colpa mia…”  
“Eh?”  
“È colpa mia se Emil non c’è, stamattina…”  
“... e perché?” Finalmente, lo svedese lasciò perdere il telefono e prestò attenzione all’amico.  
“Mio padre mi ha detto che non vuole che Emil mi venga a prendere e mi accompagni perché darebbe l’impressione sbagliata. Cioè che suo figlio è frocio, perché ovviamente è la cosa peggiore che può capitare in casa mia, seguita solo tipo dal trovarmi una mattina di Ramadan a scofanarmi il mio peso in bacon, perché già è tanto che mia madre possa girare con l’hijab invece che con il niqab, figurati…”  
“... cioè, il problema è che tuo padre è molto credente e non vuole nemmeno pensare che ti possa piacere anche solo un uomo.”  
“Rompe i coglioni anche se esco con ragazze non musulmane o musulmane non tradizionaliste.”  
“E tu gliel’hai spiegato che con Emil non ci esci?”  
“Gunnar, mio padre ieri sera mi ha tirato un manrovescio e mi ha detto che se dopo oggi salgo ancora in macchina con lui e lui lo viene a sapere mi mena finché non sto più in piedi.” La risposta di Javed fu così seria che improvvisamente le pretese apparentemente assurde che aveva citato cominciarono a sembrargli più una richiesta di aiuto.  
“... non hai modo di uscirne?”  
“Se potessi uscirne secondo te avrei alienato così il migliore amico che abbia avuto in tutta la mia vita? L’unico motivo per cui non mi ha mai detto niente prima è che non sa che io di solito pranzo con lui e che sabato e domenica, quando corro, corro con lui. Mi permetto di farlo solo perché lui ha smesso di metterci il naso alla seconda settimana che sono andato a correre.”  
“... ma allora se sapesse che spacci?”  
“Non gliene fregherebbe nulla finché non crederebbe che usi anche io. Allora mi sfonderebbe di botte.”  
“Però non alza le mani spesso, no?”  
“Lo fa più che a sufficienza da non voler tentare la sorte. Se manco dei giorni di scuola me ne frega il giusto, ma se devo perdere Emil-” Per un momento si bloccò, al pensiero che Emil cominciasse attivamente ad evitarlo, e si prese la testa tra le mani. “... cosa sto facendo, perché faccio così?”  
“Perché dai retta a tuo padre, dici?”  
“No, perché mi sento così male a ripensare alla faccia che ha fatto Emil stamattina? Se lo avessi accoltellato e lui mi avesse lasciato fare senza nemmeno difendersi mi sarei sentito meno un pezzo di merda. Perché?”  
Gunnar strinse le labbra. “Vuoi la risposta anche se ti potrebbe far stare peggio?”  
Javed strinse le palpebre ed annuì.  
“Perché provi qualcosa per lui. Ora, io non ho idea di quale sia in realtà la tua sessualità, quindi in quello non ci metto becco, ma si vede che ci tieni a lui. Più che ad altri tuoi amici, intendo. Gli altri non lo vedono perché non vi vedono come siete insieme, non vi calcolano mai. Però si vede che è diverso da come può essere tra te e me o tra Emil e Barney o tra Barney e Tool, per dire. Lui non ha mai nemmeno fatto finta che tu non gli piacessi e tu hai trovato una persona così migliore rispetto a quella che ti aspettavi che fosse che adesso lui piace a te.”  
“Sono morto se lo sa mio padre.”  
“E tu non dirglielo, fine del problema.”  
“Non posso dirlo nemmeno a Emil, però. Anche perché che cazzo gli dico, scusa, ‘ _guarda, provo cose per te, ma a me gli uomini non mi fanno effetto e anche se lo facessero dovremmo tenere tutto quello che c’è tra noi un segreto perché se no mio padre mi ammazza di botte e poi forse cerca di ammazzare pure te_ ’?” Sbuffò. “Che situazione del cazzo…”  
Gunnar sospirò e gli diede una pacca su una spalla. “E credevo di averli io i problemi, io al massimo non riesco ad avere casa libera abbastanza a lungo da poter scopare…”

La mattina dopo Emil finì per presentarsi a scuola prima del solito, abituato ormai ad uscire più presto del solito, e senza sapere come affrontare Javed e provare con l’idea di Barney - certo, erano mezzo ubriachi quando Barney l’aveva tirata fuori, però non sembrava un’idea proprio pessima - finì appostarsi sul muretto vicino all’entrata, aspettando di veder comparire l’amico. O Barney o qualcun altro, chiunque potesse affiancare per non sembrare un pesce fuor d’acqua che vuole fare una proposta irrazionale.  
Il primo ad arrivare, dopo una nottata terribile a chiedersi se Emil lo avrebbe allontanato per non farsi più fare del male, fu Javed. A vedere Emil da solo rimase sorpreso per un momento, ma poi andò dritto verso di lui, sperando volesse ancora parlargli. “Ehi…”  
“Ehi… hai un’aria orrenda…” Commentò piano, guardando le occhiaie scure sotto i suoi occhi. Non poteva dire che a vederlo andare direttamente verso di lui non avesse sentito qualcosa di non proprio spiacevole contorcersi dentro di sé, e forse fu anche per quello che quando scivolò giù dal muretto non riuscì ad evitare di fargli un piccolo sorriso.  
A vedere che non lo rifuggiva né cercava di tagliare corto, poco ci mancò che Javed sospirasse di sollievo. “Stanotte ho dormito male…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Stamattina è andata meglio?” Chiese piano Emil, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. Sperava almeno che l’aver evitato di avvicinarsi a casa sua con l’auto avesse se non altro aiutato i suoi rapporti col padre.  
“Sì, più o meno… finché non ho di nuovo la macchina mi calibro un po’ a caso con l’orario in cui alzarmi e quello in cui uscire di casa…” Si stiracchiò, sorvolando sulle ciance del padre che era convintissimo che l’assenza di Emil lo avrebbe reso più sereno.  
Emil annuì vagamente: non era esattamente ciò che voleva sapere, ma capiva se Javed preferiva non parlare del padre e delle sue idee. L’unico problema era che avrebbe voluto chiedergli qualcosa che avrebbe potuto creare anche più casini tra loro e temeva che ad aspettare dopo una mattina ad essere amichevole Javed pensasse che l’avesse fatto per falsità o per ingraziarselo meglio. Si sistemò meglio lo zaino sulla spalla, gettando una vaga occhiata attorno per vedere se almeno erano ancora abbastanza soli. “...sei ancora sicuro sulla parte che posso chiedere ciò che voglio?” Chiese, schiarendosi piano la voce.  
“Sì, se posso sì.” Annuì Javed, accantonando immediatamente ogni pensiero del padre e dei suoi discorsi.  
Emil lo guardò attentamente in faccia per una manciata di secondi, quasi chiedendosi quanto fosse serio su quel punto, quanto potesse accettare. “Vorrei uscire con te, Javed.” Rispose alla fine, semplicemente, senza spostare lo sguardo dal suo. Era forse la frase più facile e più difficile che gli potesse dire, difficile perché sapeva del pericolo di perderlo, facile perché era davvero l’unica cosa che desiderava, da anni ormai.  
Javed rimase senza parole per qualche momento, sorpreso. “Uscire… tipo uscire uscire? Tipo un appuntamento?”  
“Sì.” Confermò, scrollando appena le spalle, senza riuscire veramente a convincersi a sperare in un sì da parte sua.  
Javed si sorprese di se stesso nel sentirsi dire ‘ _sì, ok_ ’ e non nel senso ‘ _attaccati_ ’. Non era una buona idea. Non lo era affatto. Non aveva bisogno di occasioni del genere per sentirsi ancora peggio riguardo ai suoi sentimenti per Emil e non aveva bisogno di rischiare ancora che il padre potesse pestarlo per aver disobbedito. Ma Emil era Emil e qualcosa gli diceva che non sarebbe davvero stato diverso dalle loro corse o dai loro tragitti in macchina. Era una cosa che forse poteva gestire. E ci sperava molto più di quanto non lo ammettesse.  
Emil rimase a guardarlo sbalordito per un momento prima di aprirsi nel sorriso più sincero delle ultime ventiquattro ore, quasi incredulo che davvero Javed avesse accettato. Dovette trattenersi per non abbracciarlo subito, d’impulso, davanti a tutti. “Ok!” Gli sorrise felice.  
Vedere Emil sorridere gli diede un po’ di pace, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per potersi preparare psicologicamente. “Allora… quando?”  
Emil ci pensò per un momento, stringendosi appena tra le spalle. “Fine settimana?” Provò a proporre, pensandoci in effetti per la prima volta.  
Javed annuì, cercando di non sbilanciarsi troppo. “Ok… magari mi dici, poi, per le specifiche? A pranzo o per messaggio se ci pensi poi?”  
“Sì, ok!” Esclamò allegro, quasi senza crederci che davvero Javed volesse davvero davvero uscire con lui.  
Javed non ne fece più menzione finché Gunnar non lo cercò per una bustina e solo allora Javed lo prese da parte per parlargli. “Emil mi ha chiesto di uscire con lui.”  
“... felicitazioni…?”  
Javed fece una smorfia. “Non so nemmeno cosa mi è presa, gli ho detto di sì. Se mio padre lo scopre sono un uomo morto.”  
Gunnar si strofinò la fronte. “Hai intenzione di dirglielo?”  
“No!”  
“E allora dov’è il problema?”  
“Il problema è che se faccio lo stronzo quando usciamo, lui forse si stacca un po’, ma ci starà male.”  
“E allora non fare lo stronzo, no?”  
“Se non faccio lo stronzo e l’appuntamento va bene, sarà anche peggio. Dovrò staccarmi io e come prima non potrò dirgli perché gli sto lontano perché se no sta pure peggio ma già così starà malissimo!” Sospirò, esasperato.  
“... tu non dovresti solo venderla la roba, Javed, ti farebbe bene un po’ di ottimismo ogni tanto.”

Emil avrebbe voluto parlarne con Barney ma scoprì ben presto che ogni volta che cercava di comunicarlo veniva preso da un eccesso di risatine e se parlare era impossibile ancora di più lo era farsi capire. Aveva riso per un intero minuto sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Barney prima che l’amico decidesse di spingerlo dentro l’aula dove avevano lezione, felice se non altro che Emil riuscisse a tenersi a bada sotto lo sguardo severo dell’insegnante.  
L’approccio migliore fu alla fine scriverlo su un margine del libro e provare a spingerlo appena verso l’amico.  
Barney lesse quel ‘esco con lui’ scritto a matita e sollevò uno sguardo sorpreso sul viso dell’amico, comprendendo finalmente che le risate non erano isteriche ed era sinceramente felice.  
“Eeeee!” Si congratulò, dandogli una sonora pacca sulla spalla, attirando così l’attenzione di tutti.  
Il sorriso di Emil crollò solo mentre l’insegnante li guardava come li volesse uccidere.


	7. Chapter 7

Emil prese un respiro profondo fermandosi nel punto convenuto con Javed: non troppo lontano che fosse inutile, non troppo vicino perché il padre potesse sospettare che ancora si vedevano. Insomma, che erano ancora amici. Non era il caso che pensasse che erano ancora amici, figurarsi se avesse saputo che Javed aveva accettato di uscire una sera con lui.  
Voleva portarlo a mangiare una pizza e poi al cinema, e ok, era il piano più abusato della storia degli appuntamenti, ma temeva che a strafare Javed storcesse il naso. Così almeno sarebbe stata una cosa molto più naturale e in accordo alle inclinazioni di entrambi. In più non era molto sicuro che a Javed andasse di infilarsi in posti che erano chiaramente per coppie.  
Si ritrovò a battere nervosamente sul volante, conscio di essere arrivato parecchio in anticipo, in attesa che arrivasse quello che - che lo volesse o meno - era la sua cotta. Voleva dargli il miglior appuntamento della sua vita, qualcosa che fosse indimenticabile, anche se non sapeva quanto fidarsi anche solo a sperare di potergli far cambiare idea su loro due e sul poter o meno stare insieme.  
Javed aveva accampato una scusa qualsiasi mentre usciva abbastanza in fretta da non farsi vedere e non far credere di doversi vedere con qualcuno, men che meno con Emil.  
Arrivò in orario, vagamente ansioso sull’esito della serata.  
Emil sorrise a vederlo, salutandolo con la mano e aspettando che salisse in macchina.  
Javed salì subito, con un leggero sospiro. “Ehi… non ti ho fatto aspettare tanto, vero?”  
“No no, non preoccuparti! Hai fame?” Cercò di suonare veramente allegro, anche se iniziava ad essere un po’ teso.  
“Un po’ sì… cos’è che andiamo a vedere, dopo?”  
“Al cinema ho sentito che devono ridare Rambo, ti va?” Chiese ridacchiando piano mentre guidava. “O preferisci qualcosa con meno anni sulle spalle?”  
“Magari vediamo qualcosa di nuovo?” Ridacchiò, Javed, sperando di rilassarsi un po’ nel corso della serata. Emil era sempre Emil e di solito riuscivano a chiacchierare senza alcun problema, no?  
“Vediamo, ci sono Escape Plan, gente che vuole fuggire da una prigione, e Cani sciolti, gente che fa rapine e forse sono poliziotti, non so, e Cattivissimo Me 2?” Cercò di ricordarsi, sperando di finire per trovare qualcosa di bello per entrambi. Il peggio sarebbe stato a quel punto non riuscire a dare a Javed il miglior appuntamento possibile.  
“Cani Sciolti suona bene… tu che ne dici?”  
“Andata! Sembrava simpatico dal trailer.” Annuì, cercando qualche argomento di conversazione. “Alla fine Barney mi ha detto di stare pianificando di dare fuoco all’auto di Hobbs…” Ridacchiò piano.  
“Uh, digli di avvisarmi se vuole una mano!” Ridacchiò. “Te l’ho detto che venerdì ha cercato di insultarmi solo perché io rispondessi e lui potesse mettermi in punizione di sabato?”  
“No che non me l’hai detto!” Esclamò scioccato, voltandosi a dargli un’occhiata. “Che t’ha detto?”  
“Un sacco di stronzate, ha sparato di quelle teorie sulle forme del cranio e come il cervello ci si adatti e poi ha guardato dritto me e ha tirato fuori questo discorso su come in Africa e in particolare in Nord Africa la forma non agevola lo sviluppo di certe aree del cervello che tra parentesi è una cagata ed è tutto meno che vero e lui lo sa.” Sbuffò. “Ti giuro dovevi vederlo, solo per farmi reagire.”  
“... andiamo a cercarlo e metterlo sotto con l’auto?” Propose in tutta serietà.  
“Non ne vale nemmeno la pena…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Ma non potrebbe fare così! Cioè, è un insegnante, non può fare il bulletto cretino!” Sbuffò seccato, parcheggiando vicino alla pizzeria dove pensava di portare Javed.  
“Evidentemente sente di poterlo fare… uh, ci sono stato qui, la pizza è davvero buona!” Osservò, slacciandosi la cintura.  
“Vero? L’ho scelta per quello!” Sorrise felice, slacciandosi la cintura. “L’hai mai mangiata quella col salame che fanno?”  
“No, per me niente maiale, ricordi?” Gli rammentò, ridacchiando.  
Lo guardò per un momento prima di ricordare di cosa stesse parlando e mettersi a ridere anche lui. “Me n’ero dimenticato, ma almeno risponde alla mia domanda! Allora a te come piace?”  
“Di solito la prendo margherita o con le acciughe.” Ci pensò per un momento, per cercare di ricordare se gliene fossero piaciute altre in particolare.  
“Con le acciughe piace anche a me!” Annuì Emil.  
“Allora ti va di prenderla così, magari?” Propose. Forse se si fosse comportato come se fosse stata una serata normale tra loro due avrebbe smesso di fissargli le labbra. Sarebbe stato il caso di farlo, magari.  
Magari avrebbe anche aiutato Emil a non sentirsi istintivamente attratto da lui.  
“Certo!” Annuì prima di scendere dall’auto. Avrebbe voluto da morire fare il giro e aprirgli lo sportello ma temeva ancora di più che Javed potesse ripensarci e dichiarare tutta la serata una pessima idea e così si costrinse a non agire secondo i propri desideri. Per circa cinque secondi. Poi si ricordò che poteva essere l’unica volta in vita sua che ne avrebbe avuto la possibilità e fece comunque il giro per aiutarlo a scendere.  
Javed lo guardò, sorpreso, e soppresse una risata. “Beh, grazie…”  
Il ragazzo abbozzò un sorriso, cosciente di quanto secondo Javed ne avrebbe potuto fare a meno, e gli si affiancò nel breve tragitto verso la pizzeria. Finì per aprirgli anche quella porta, aspettando che passasse per primo, mentre tentava di non pensare a quanto profonda doveva essere la buca che si stava scavando da solo.  
Javed decise di prendere il coraggio a due mani e appena furono al tavolo da soli cercò di spiegargli perché non credeva fosse il caso che Emil si prodigasse in galanterie. “Emil… lo sai che tutto questo non è necessario, vero? E non nel senso ‘ _perché non sono una ragazza_ ’, nel senso che mi hai già dimostrato di tenerci. Davvero.” Cercò di spiegarsi, con il tono più rassicurante di cui era capace.  
Emil sorrise appena, apprezzando le sue parole. “Sono contento di averti dimostrato che ci tengo, ma non lo facevo per quello. Non solo almeno. È che è ciò che voglio fare, ciò che volevo fare da tempo, e allora volevo almeno approfittare dell’opportunità che ho.” Spiegò, tranquillo, cercando di non sottolineare troppo come non pensava fosse la prima e l’unica che avrebbe avuto. “Ma messaggio recepito, ci do un taglio.” Sbuffò con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Grazie…” Abbozzò un sorriso. “... sai, a parte tutto, mi fa piacere che siamo usciti stasera.”  
“Davvero? Come mai?” Si informa curioso, facendo un cenno alla cameriera che gli ha passato il menù.  
“Perché mi è dispiaciuto davvero smettere di arrivare a scuola insieme a te. Mi faceva piacere poterlo fare.” Scrollò le spalle. “Dire a mio padre di smettere di essere una testa di cazzo non era proprio un’opzione, quindi…”  
Lo ascoltò attentamente, annuendo poi piano alla fine. “Sì, avevo capito che non doveva essere molto aperto al dialogo… spiace anche a me per-” Si interruppe, facendo un vago gesto. “Per la macchina, ecco. Però ci rimangono le corse, no?” Abbozzò un sorriso speranzoso. Javed che gli diceva che quei momenti da soli gli erano davvero piaciuti era più di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
“E dove lo trovo qualcun altro che tenga il passo, se no?” Sorrise, cercando di non mettersi a giocherellare col sottobicchiere.  
Emil rise, appoggiandosi al tavolo coi gomiti. “E che ghigna quando sorpassa gli altri!”  
A quello, Javed si mise a ridere. “Sì, anche…”  
“Devo farti vedere la mia palestra un giorno di questi, secondo me ti piacerebbe un casino!” Annuì Emil con un sorriso, praticamente ricordandosene solo in quel momento. “Ci stavo pensando perché l’altro giorno hanno detto che poteva piovere e in effetti correre sotto la pioggia non è sempre piacevole…”  
“No, soprattutto con l’inverno che incombe… per me va bene, magari in palestra comincio anche a fare qualche esercizio nuovo…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Vuoi darti anche tu al bodybuilding?” Chiese un po’ curioso e un po’ divertito, perché non ce lo vedeva con troppa massa muscolare.  
“No, beh, volevo farmi un po’ di massa ma non così tanta!” Rise Javed, tornando evidentemente a suo agio di fronte ad argomenti che erano ormai nelle loro abitudini.  
“Ah ok, con un po’ di massa ti ci vedo! È che cercavo di immaginarti come una montagna e no, non fa…” Rise, cercando di riprendersi almeno il tanto per poter ordinare la pizza con le acciughe e della coca cola.

La cena proseguì come se fosse stata uno dei loro soliti pranzi insieme, solo senza gli altri intorno, ed entrambi sembravano essere decisamente più a loro agio del previsto, mentre si avviavano verso il cinema. Le luci spente della sala tornarono a mettere un po’ in agitazione entrambi, pur per motivi diversi, ma tra la visione del film e il fatto che nessuno dei due tentasse quello che l’altro temeva li rimise tranquilli.  
Continuarono a chiacchierare del film mentre lasciavano il cinema, allegri per la serata andata decisamente meglio di quanto si fossero aspettati, e quando tornarono alla macchina Emil sorrise ed evitò di fare altro che aprire il proprio sportello e sedersi, memore della richiesta di Javed.  
Javed decise di sfidare la sorte e lasciarlo avvicinare di più a casa propria, per non farsi troppa strada da solo. “Puoi fermarti qui, tanto qui non siamo troppo vicini ma almeno non devo farmi mille chilometri…” Ridacchiò.  
“Ok!” Rispose tranquillo, accostando al marciapiede e spegnendo il motore. “Ti sei divertito?” Chiese guardandolo con un sorriso, abbastanza fiducioso in una risposta affermativa visto quanto avevano riso durante la serata.  
“Molto. È stata una gran bella serata.” Sorrise Javed, guardandolo negli occhi per un momento prima di arrendersi a qualcosa che, pur rifiutando di ammetterlo, stava pensando da giorni, ormai. Si sporse a baciarlo. Lui, di sua iniziativa, stava per baciare Emil.  
Il ragazzo sgranò appena gli occhi, sorpreso, ma fu solo un momento. Quasi trattenne il respiro nel colmare la distanza tra loro due, sfiorando delicatamente le labbra di Javed mentre sentiva tutti i pensieri volare via dalla propria testa.  
Javed si godette il bacio senza pensare a niente. Era piacevole. E gli piaceva la sensazione delle sue labbra contro le proprie. Continuò a non pensare anche mentre approfondiva il bacio e gli sfiorava appena la linea della mascella con le dita. Il suo tocco però fece sospirare l’altro e presto Emil sollevò entrambe le mani per prendere il viso di Javed, accarezzandogli gli zigomi con entrambi i pollici nel bacio.  
Voleva che continuasse, voleva che Javed non si separasse più da lui, il cuore che batteva fin troppo forte al pensiero che potesse davvero ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, che potesse voler dare una possibilità ad una relazione tra loro.  
Nella convinzione del bacio, l’unica cosa che ritrascinò alla realtà Javed fu il vago e familiare calore al bassoventre ed allora si staccò da Emil come scottato, con il fiato corto.  
“... non posso… scusa, non posso…” Farfugliò, prima di uscire dall’auto di fretta, sentendosi male per mille motivi diversi, il più doloroso dei quali era proprio il fatto di dover lasciare così Emil.  
Emil non capì cosa stesse succedendo se non quando l’amico fu fuori dalla sua auto, confuso e raggelato dalla velocità dei suoi movimenti e delle sue parole. Lo vide allontanarsi a passo svelto e si rese conto di non riuscire a muoversi. Era stato come ricevere una doccia fredda. Avrebbe voluto uscire e rincorrere Javed ma aveva paura di farlo, di metterlo veramente in pericolo se lo avesse avvicinato al di fuori dalla relativa protezione dagli sguardi altrui che consentiva l’auto. Non riuscì a far altro che guardarlo allontanarsi senza voltarsi indietro e chiamare piano il suo nome con una voce che nemmeno riconobbe come propria.

Javed non si fermò finché non si sentì al sicuro nella sua camera e quasi si accartocciò con la schiena contro la porta. Si sentiva un ipocrita, sentiva di aver rovinato ogni cosa e più di ogni altra cosa sapeva di aver fatto del male a Emil. Tutto per aver fatto una cosa che avrebbe dovuto evitare, a prescindere che l’appuntamento fosse andato benissimo e che lui volesse davvero tanto farlo.  
Non avrebbe potuto parlarne a nessuno, peraltro. Non avrebbe avuto nessuno a dirgli che sì, era stato un coglione, ma forse poteva rimediare.  
La verità era che non credeva di potere. Non dopo averlo ferito in quel modo. Non avrebbe nemmeno avuto il coraggio di guardarlo in faccia dopo quella tirata.  
Stanco, triste e arrabbiato com’era, si prese solo la briga di mandare un messaggio a Gunnar, senza nemmeno sapere cosa sperasse di ottenere.  
“ _Sono un pezzo di merda._ ”


	8. Chapter 8

Il lunedì mattina Emil si tirò fuori dal letto sentendosi più distrutto del solito. La notte prima era arrivato a casa in condizioni talmente pessime che aveva giusto scalciato via le scarpe prima di gettarsi dentro il letto ancora completamente vestito.  
Il sonno non lo aveva aiutato a calmarsi né a trovare una spiegazione decente per quello che era successo che non comprendesse Javed che provava qualcosa per lui ma non ne voleva sapere o Javed che non provava assolutamente niente per lui e aveva cercato di dargli qualcosa che sapeva desiderava solo per poi rendersi conto di non poter fingere. Il pensiero lo portò in bagno a vomitare l’intera cena della notte precedente.  
L’unica cosa che lo spinse a non chiamarsi malato fu la piccola speranza che Javed a scuola gli volesse spiegare cosa era successo durante magari il loro pranzo insieme. Gli aveva detto così tante volte che i pranzi e le corse sarebbero continuate che una parte di lui cercava di aggrapparsi con le unghie al pensiero che non fosse solo un modo “carino” di chiudere tutta la faccenda tra loro due.  
Javed però fu completamente irreperibile per tutta la mattinata e non si presentò nemmeno a pranzo.  
L’ultimo che l’aveva sentito era stato Gunnar e onestamente non è che potesse dire con certezza cosa ci fosse stato dietro.  
Emil passò il pranzo a fissare le porte della caffetteria, aspettandolo, e quando la campanella suonò si alzò senza aver minimamente toccato il proprio pranzo, tirando fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. ‘Possiamo parlare?’ scrisse, rileggendo il messaggio almeno due volte prima di spedirglielo.  
Javed fissò il messaggio per qualche momento, prima di decidere di ignorarlo. Non poteva andare a parlargli. Cosa gli avrebbe detto, poi? _Sì, ecco, il fatto è che ieri sera mi sono accorto che oltre ad avere dei sentimenti per te che ti ho tenuto segreti fino ad ora, ti scoperei pure e non so cosa vuol dire perché sono etero e se mio padre sa che ti ho pensato in quel modo mi spacca la testa_? Non sembrava un buon piano. E nemmeno dirgli “ _provo cose per te ma dovrebbe restare un segreto per l’incolumità di entrambi_ ” sembrava un’idea sana. Meglio che cominciasse a pensare che era uno stronzo e non valeva la pena stare male per lui, ecco.  
Emil però ormai lo conosceva abbastanza dopo tutte quelle ore passate a parlare con lui che anche a non ricevere risposta alcuna non riuscì a rassegnarsi a lasciar perdere e crederlo davvero così pessimo e provò a cercarlo per i corridoi, puntando agli angoli dove per un anno l’aveva seguito mentre Javed si occupava della propria _attività_.  
Javed però riuscì a vederlo e telare prima di essere visto. Non voleva affrontarlo. Non ne aveva la forza, né il coraggio e meno di tutto voleva rischiare di vederlo - giustamente - arrabbiato con lui.  
Non essendo riuscito a trovarlo da nessuna parte e nemmeno all’uscita da scuola Emil tornò a casa con la coda tra le gambe, rifiutando anche l’invito di andare a bere di Barney. Provò a scrivere ancora a Javed quella sera, ormai non molto sicuro nemmeno che fosse entrato a scuola. Ma con le ore che passavano e nessuna risposta in arrivo finì per gettarsi a letto con davanti un’altra pessima notte.

Il giorno dopo, dopo che Emil non era riuscito a trovare Javed fino all’ora di pranzo, Gunnar decise di prendere in mano la situazione e andare a cercarlo lui. Se non per trascinarlo in caffetteria, almeno per capire cosa cazzo stesse cercando di fare, visto che tra il messaggio e la depressione di Emil, a lui mancavano passaggi importanti.  
Chiese in giro a chi sapeva che comprava da Javed e lo trovò in bagno, nello stallo degli handicappati.  
“Si può sapere perché eviti Emil come la peste?”  
“L’ho baciato.”  
“... e quindi, non dovresti essere in caffetteria a fare smancerie con lui, invece di evitarlo così?”  
Javed lo guardò come se avesse appena detto la cosa più idiota del mondo.  
“Non posso. Non avrei nemmeno dovuto baciarlo. Cosa credi che dovrei fare, andare da lui e dirgli che provo qualcosa e che mi fa anche fisicamente ma dobbiamo tenerlo un segreto? Ci starebbe ancora peggio.”  
“E allora farlo stare male così va bene, vero?”  
“No, ma che altro posso farci? Compra o vattene, Gunnar, non ho voglia di parlare…”  
Gunnar sbuffò, irritato, e tornò in caffetteria da Emil e Barney, scrollando le spalle.  
Intanto in caffetteria Barney approfittò dell’assenza di tutti gli altri per spingere appena la spalla contro quella di Emil, senza però riuscire a fargli distogliere lo sguardo dalla porta. Né distrarlo abbastanza da convincerlo a mangiare qualcosa. Non era sicuro di che dieta dovesse fare Emil per quei muscoli ma aveva come idea che il digiuno non ne facesse parte.  
“Si può sapere allora che succede? Sei depresso, Javed gira al largo, non mangi… ha fatto così schifo l’appuntamento?”  
“No… è stato perfetto.” Mormorò piano il ragazzo, senza ancora smettere di fissare le porte, in un attesa di Javed che si faceva ad ogni minuto di più frustrante, la voce roca per non essere praticamente stata utilizzata da ore e ore. Era in effetti parecchio che aveva iniziato a rispondere al massimo con cenni della testa, insicuro che ad aprire la bocca non gli venisse la nausea.  
“...è stato perfetto e sei-”  
Emil ebbe un mezzo scatto, come avesse voluto scrollare le spalle ma al tempo stesso tirarsi indietro da lui, ma si costrinse ad espirare a fondo, stringendo fin troppo forte le posatine della mensa, finendo in effetti per romperle. Non che gli servissero a molto vista la perdita di appetito.  
“Ok, cos’è che non è stato perfetto?” Chiese Barney dopo un momento, spingendo via il proprio vassoio per concentrarsi meglio su di lui.  
“Mi ha baciato.” Lo disse tra i denti, sentendosi persino peggio, e Barney alzò le sopracciglia.  
“Lui?”  
“Mm.”  
“E perché…?” Fece un vago gesto verso la mensa e Emil chiuse per un momento gli occhi, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non lo so. Ha detto- è fuggito via dicendo che gli dispiaceva. Che non poteva. E mi evita. Non lo so _perché_. Cioè, ho una vaga idea di quale possa essere il perché, ma non voglio- voglio saperlo da lui, non voglio essere io a pensarmela e dirmela e crederci e poi magari scopro-” Si interruppe, senza sapere bene cosa avesse potuto scoprire che giustificasse un comportamento simile.  
“Vedrai che torna.” Mormorò piano Barney dopo qualche momento di silenzio, anche se non sembrava veramente troppo sicuro nemmeno lui.  
Emil non disse più nulla, almeno finché non vide tornare Gunnar.  
“... è a scuola?”  
“Sì, ma sta cercando di fare il recluso, pare.”  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra a quella risposta, alzandosi dal tavolo. Dunque Javed non era assente, era lì e stava cercando di ignorarlo. Così come aveva ignorato i suoi messaggi e lo aveva ignorato probabilmente il giorno prima.  
“Dov’è?”  
“Emil, non so se sia una buona idea…” Lo avvertì lo svedese, sapendo che con lo stato d’animo in cui erano entrambi, era più probabile che Javed diventasse fisicamente aggressivo che non che si chiarissero.  
Emil restò a guardarlo per circa due secondi prima di prendere lo zaino da terra e lasciare comunque la caffetteria. Barney sospirò appena e scosse la testa, alzandosi a sua volta, soltanto per andarsi a sedere accanto a Gunnar però.  
“È un casino.” Mormorò, sedendosi forse _un tantino_ più vicino di come sarebbe stato normale tra semplici amici.  
Gunnar sbuffò, passandosi le mani sugli occhi. “Mi ci voleva proprio un’altra fonte di stress nelle mie giornate…”  
“I tuoi genitori?” Chiese interessato, allungandosi a recuperare il muffin intatto dal vassoio di Emil per condividerlo a metà con Gunnar.  
“Hai presente la A che ho preso ieri?”  
“Sì.” Annuì, passandogli il mezzo dolcetto un po’ perplesso. Come poteva una A avergli creato problemi?  
“Secondo mio padre sto abbassando i miei standard perché l’ultimo voto prima di quello era una A+.” Prese a spiluccare svogliatamente il muffin, teso.  
“Scherzi?” Chiese con una smorfia, incredulo. “Mio padre avrebbe già chiesto se ti poteva adottare con quei voti!”  
“Per lui non sto lavorando al meglio delle mie capacità e dovrei rivedere le mie priorità.”  
“Sì, certo.” Commentò Barney mezzo con la bocca piena, prima di spingere piano la spalla contro la sua. “...se approfittiamo che nessuno ci ha messo in punizione e vieni da me?” Provò a proporre, sperando di distrarlo.  
Gunnar ci pensò per un momento, prima di annuire. “Mi piacerebbe, sì…”  
Il ragazzo più grande abbozzò un sorriso e tornò al proprio muffin, deciso ad occupare la propria serata a far rilassare _l’amico_.

Emil nel frattempo non aveva ancora avuto molta fortuna a trovare Javed e sapeva che presto le lezioni sarebbero cominciate, così provò a cercare altrove invece che nei soliti posti dove sapeva si fermasse. Era così preso dai propri pensieri che quando vide un compagno con l’aria di chi avesse approfittato della pausa per fumare lo fermò prendendolo per la giacca e quasi lo sollevò.  
“Dove l’hai presa?”  
Sorpreso, il ragazzo lo fissò per un momento, prima di riuscire a formulare una risposta. “Io non lo so, non ho preso niente, amico, davvero…” Farfugliò, vagamente terrorizzato dalla massa di muscoli che l’aveva preso di mira senza alcun motivo.  
“Dove hai preso l’erba?” Ringhiò, iniziando vagamente a notare di starsi comportando un po’ violentemente.  
“Me l’ha data un amico, non lo so, io non la compro, la fumo e basta!”  
Fece un verso spazientito, lasciandolo andare perché chiaramente non gli avrebbe dato una risposta decente, e si rimise alla ricerca di Javed. Ci vollero un cinque secondi perché si rendesse conto che forse quel ragazzo non c’entrava niente e sarebbe stato il caso di chiedergli scusa, ma per quando si fu voltato quello era ormai sparito.  
Javed intanto era quasi scappato dal bagno all’aula della lezione seguente, per non rischiare di incontrare Emil in corridoio al suono della campanella.  
Si sentiva un po’ stupido a scappare così, ma che alternative aveva?  
Sarebbe anche riuscito ad evitarlo se Emil cercandolo non fosse finito proprio nel corridoio della sua aula, invece così il ragazzo lo notò e sgranò appena gli occhi, il cervello che un po’ si inceppava. Correre da lui? Chiamarlo per nome in modo che non potesse ignorarlo? Alla fine chissà come riuscì soltanto ad alzare appena una mano in un mezzo saluto, sperando che fosse la volta buona che potevano parlare.  
Vedendolo, Javed sgranò gli occhi per un momento, prima di abbassare la testa. Ok, forse si vergognava più di quanto pensasse di quello che aveva fatto. Non il baciarlo, la fuga.  
“Javed!” Gli uscì naturale chiamarlo, e comunque con la folla nei corridoi che parlava e rideva non era come se qualcuno potesse notare o fare caso a loro due. Che lo volesse o meno però si era fermato, bloccato alla vista di come rifiutava anche solo di guardarlo.  
Javed sperò fortissimamente che Emil se ne andasse perché già solo guardandolo negli occhi per un momento si era sentito investito da un tale senso di colpa che gli era venuta la nausea e non credeva di poter sopportare la cosa per tempi prolungati.  
Emil però non riusciva a muoversi, lo stomaco che gli si contorceva mentre lo guardava ed il suo cervello trovava il momento giusto per arrivare alla conclusione che Javed non lo voleva, che non l’aveva mai voluto. E non è come se avesse mai fatto segreto di non volerlo, per quanto lui si aggrappasse ad ogni minima cosa nella speranza che le cose potessero cambiare. Però erano ancora amici, no?  
Fu quel pensiero che lo spinse a muoversi di nuovo, diretto verso Javed, il ricordo del bacio per un momento completamente accantonato: voleva sapere perché lo evitava così, se erano ancora amici come aveva detto e ripetuto negli ultimi giorni o se era un modo per dirgli che non lo voleva vedere manco spiaccicato sull’asfalto.  
Il suono della campanella aveva portato Barney e Gunnar fuori dalla caffetteria e vedere Emil andare così diretto diede motivo almeno a Gunnar di essere più veloce di lui nel fermarlo. “Emil.”  
Il ragazzo si lasciò fermare, voltandosi a guardarlo mezzo confuso prima di lanciare un altro sguardo a Javed. Che ancora non lo guardava. Aprì la bocca per parlare ma Barney fece in tempo a raggiungerli e prenderlo per un gomito, iniziando a trascinarlo in un’altra direzione.  
“No, io-”  
“No, fidati.” Mormorò Barney, scuotendo la testa.  
Javed alzò la testa in tempo per vedere gli altri portare via Emil e si sentì ancora peggio. Una sola stronzata ed era riuscito ad allontanare sia Emil che due dei pochi amici che sentiva di avere a scuola. Probabilmente se lo meritava. Di sicuro sapeva solo che Emil non meritava di stare così.

Barney portò Gunnar a casa con sé dopo le lezioni. Avevano convinto Tool a fare compagnia ad Emil anche se forse non era il caso che si desse all’alcol con lo stomaco vuoto da giorni, ma fortunatamente l’amico aveva deciso di essere d’aiuto e se l’era portato con sé a casa.  
“Non ho idea di cosa abbia in testa Javed.” Sospirò il ragazzo, gettando la giacca su una sedia in camera propria.  
“Io ne ho un’idea, purtroppo, ma non rende le cose più semplici…”  
Barney gli lanciò uno sguardo, stringendo appena le labbra. “Secondo te riesce a sistemare le cose prima che Emil ci metta una croce sopra?”  
Gunnar sospirò. “Ho paura che sia quello che Javed vuole.”  
Quello riuscì a lasciarlo a bocca aperta. “Scherzi? Non può volere- cioè, potrei capire se volesse che Emil smettesse di girargli attorno, ma così se lo perde anche come amico! Non può volerselo perdere anche come amico, no?”  
“Javed mi ha detto che prova qualcosa per Emil, ma che non può dirglielo perché lo farebbe stare male. Ha detto che se anche decidesse di andare da lui, dirglielo e avere una relazione, non potrebbe perché dovrebbero tenerlo segreto e pensa che lo farebbe soffrire peggio e ha un mezzo casino in testa perché è etero e però gli piace Emil…” Fa un gesto vago con le mani. “Non è una situazione semplice nemmeno per lui.”  
Barney rifletté per qualche momento sulle informazioni prima di scuotere la testa. “Spero che riescano a trovare il modo di risolvere il casino.” Gli si avvicinò, abbassandogli la cerniera del giubbotto per aprirlo, tirandolo per la felpa finché non l’ebbe contro. “Smettiamo di pensare ai depressi, mm?” Mormorò, sporgendosi a baciargli il collo.  
Gunnar sospirò, chiudendogli occhi per godersi meglio quel contatto. “Anche se uno dei depressi sono io?”  
“No, smettiamo di pensare ai depressi fuori da questa stanza, a te voglio continuare a pensare…” Sorrise appena sulla sua pelle, continuando a baciarlo, e cercò di sfilargli il giubbotto.  
Gunnar abbozzò un sorriso e cercò di liberarlo della felpa. “Come farei se non ci fossi tu...”  
Barney lo lasciò fare con un mezzo sorriso, prendendolo poi per le cosce per sollevarlo e portarselo sul letto, facendoselo sedere in grembo. “Avresti una vita più noiosa.” Sbuffò una mezza risata, sporgendosi alla ricerca di un altro bacio.  
“Fortuna che ci sei tu a renderla più interessante…” Ridacchiò, prima di baciarlo.  
Barney sorrise sulle sue labbra e ricambiò il bacio, stringendoselo contro. Sperava soltanto che Gunnar capisse che lui avrebbe cercato di fare il possibile per non metterlo mai in una situazione brutta come quella dei loro amici.  
Gunnar si rilassò contro di lui, lasciando andare tutti i pensieri. Quello che c’era tra lui e Barney non aveva ancora un nome, ma questo non lo rendeva meno serio ed era un tipo di rapporto in cui Gunnar si sentiva bene. Non c’era pressione né perché lo tenessero veramente nascosto né perché dimostrassero a tutto il mondo cosa provavano l’uno per l’altro. E anche se Barney era più grande, non si era mai sentito spinto a fare cose che non si sentiva di fare. Era bello. Era semplice. Ed era tutto ciò che voleva.  
Barney si perse ad accarezzargli la schiena e la nuca, felice di sentire che si rilassava, e piano lo portò giù con sé mentre si sdraiava, tenendoselo sopra ma limitandosi comunque a baciarlo.  
Gunnar riuscì a continuare a non pensare finché il suono del suo cellulare non lo distolse da Barney, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà.  
Con uno sbuffo si sollevò da Barney, per rispondere a quello che sapeva essere suo padre.  
Non voleva rispondergli. Non voleva andare a casa. Non voleva sentirsi di nuovo dire che doveva eccellere perché era intelligente e che se avessero voluto un figlio mediocre avrebbero abbandonato lui e adottato uno stupido.  
Finì a litigare furiosamente al telefono in una lingua che fortunatamente Barney non poteva capire, ma tra il suo tono e il modo in cui alla fine della chiamata stava tremando di rabbia, non c’erano dubbi che Gunnar avesse bisogno di stare fuori da casa sua per un po’.  
Barney strinse le labbra a quella scena, aspettando che chiudesse la telefonata per avvicinarsi a lui, prendendogli una mano tra le proprie. Non sapeva bene cosa dirgli, aveva solo una vaga idea di quale potesse essere l’argomento, e non era nemmeno sicuro che Gunnar fosse proprio dell’umore adatto a tornare a baciarsi con lui, ma voleva che capisse che lui era lì.  
“Piccolo?”  
Gunnar sospirò, cercando di calmarsi, ma non disse nulla.  
“Rimani qui con me?” Chiese piano, spingendo appena la spalla contro la sua.  
A quello, Gunnar annuì soltanto, ma poi abbracciò Barney di slancio. Aveva bisogno di sentirsi di nuovo in pace come si sentiva solo con lui.  
Il ragazzo più grande lo strinse con forza, spingendo una mano tra i suoi capelli per tenerselo meglio contro. Lo portò nuovamente sul letto, facendoselo accoccolare sopra, e si dedicò in silenzio ad accarezzargli la testa e baciargli una tempia, cercando di fare in modo di averlo quanto più a contatto possibile.  
Lo svedese gli rimase steso contro, lasciando che Barney lo calmasse come non si era mai preso la briga di fare nessun altro.  
Piano Barney gli fece sollevare il viso per tornare a baciarlo sulle labbra, accarezzandogli lentamente il mento.  
Gunnar sospirò e si perse sulle sue labbra, dimenticandosi di nuovo del resto del mondo e soprattutto dei suoi genitori.  
“Rimani a dormire poi?” Chiese tra i baci, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, spostando piano le dita sul suo collo.  
“Posso? Non voglio tornare a casa…” Mormorò, continuando a cercare i suoi baci.  
“Sì, certo… sono solo, non è come se la cosa potesse disturbare i miei…” Sorrise appena, prima di tornare a baciarlo ancora. “E mi piacerebbe davvero tanto tenerti qui…” Aggiunse dopo un po’.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte, allora…”  
“Perfetto.” Sorrise, accarezzandogli la schiena mentre inclinava appena la testa per poter tornare a baciargli il collo.  
Gunnar sollevò la testa per lasciarlo fare, accarezzandogli la nuca, e solo in quel momento realizzò appieno che avrebbe dormito con Barney nel suo letto.  
Barney lo sentì tendersi appena e si spostò dalla sua pelle, cercando il suo sguardo. “Tutto ok?” Mormorò tranquillo, continuando a tenerselo stretto contro e accarezzargli la schiena.  
Abbozzò un sorriso ed annuì. “Tutto ok…” Qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, con Barney andava bene.  
Sorrise e annuì, tornando a baciarlo. Non pensava in realtà di fare chissà cosa con lui quella notte, in particolare visto l’umore di Gunnar e il fatto che voleva soprattutto che si rilassasse. Ed in qualche modo non gli pareva il caso di _spingere_ in certi sensi proprio quella sera. Se fosse successo qualcosa voleva che fosse perché era Gunnar prima di tutto a volerlo.  
Poter stare da solo con Barney riuscì a rilassare Gunnar abbastanza da metterlo quasi a suo agio al pensiero di cambiarsi per la notte davanti a lui. E forse anche qualcos’altro. Cosa di preciso, però, ancora non lo sapeva.  
“Vuoi una maglia o qualcosa?” Si informò il ragazzo, considerando che di certo sarebbe stato scomodo lasciarlo dormire in jeans, e per la prima volta nella serata al pensiero di avere Gunnar solo in boxer o con qualcosa di suo addosso riuscì a fargli tornare in mente fantasie che poteva aver accarezzato da che l’aveva conosciuto.  
“Magari una maglietta, sì…” Si grattò un braccio, considerando per un momento come fare, prima di prendere e togliersi la felpa senza dire nulla.  
Barney lo osservò e si ritrovò a sorridere senza nemmeno pensarci, facendo una certa fatica a distogliere lo sguardo per recuperare la maglia più larga che possedeva, anche se mentre la cercava, si ritrovò Gunnar attaccato dietro ad abbracciarlo e spingere la testa contro la sua spalla.  
Con un sorriso Barney spostò indietro una mano per accarezzargli piano la nuca. “Temo che qualsiasi cosa ti dia ci starai dentro piuttosto stretto. Oh, che ne dici di questa?” Tirò fuori una maglia da football. “Ci nuoto, ti dovrebbe stare. Sempre se non continui a crescere durante la notte.” Ridacchiò piano  
Gunnar sbuffò un sorriso. “Non dovrei crescere durante la notte, no…”  
“Lo spero, o finirai per schiacciarmi!” Rise, recuperando una maglia per se stesso. Si voltò verso di lui per baciarlo, spingendolo piano verso il letto per poter poggiare le maglie e tornare a stringerlo.  
Tra i baci, Gunnar si decise a chiedergli quello che voleva. “... possiamo non portare le maglie, dopo? Non per niente, ma… mi piace sentirti. Se vuoi…”  
Si fermò, accarezzandogli il viso, e annuì con un mezzo sorriso. “Mi piacerebbe… per me possiamo anche non metterle direttamente…” Ridacchiò piano, stringendogli appena un fianco con la mano libera.  
Gunnar spinse la fronte contro la sua, con un sospiro che gli fece guadagnare uno sguardo da parte dell’altro ragazzo.  
“Ehi, tutto ok? Non è che dicevo- Gun, ti voglio, ma solo quando lo vuoi tu.” Mormorò piano, seriamente.  
“No, è tutto ok… mi fido davvero di te…” Abbozzò un sorriso, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
Barney sorrise e si sporse a baciarlo ancora, deciso a fare di tutto perché Gunnar non cambiasse mai idea su quello. Lentamente infilò le dita sotto la sua maglietta, sfiorando i suoi fianchi solo con le punte delle dita.  
Gunnar si lasciò stringere e accarezzare finché non si addormentarono entrambi, senza fare nulla.


	9. Chapter 9

La prima cosa che Gunnar sentì al suo risveglio furono le dita di Barney tra i capelli ad accarezzarlo piano. E quando aprì gli occhi e lo trovò sveglio, a guardarlo con uno sguardo che non aveva mai visto fare a nessuno, per nessun altro, allora qualunque cosa avesse pensato di voler fare al mattino sparì, rimpiazzato dal desiderio di stare con lui.  
“... Barney…”  
“‘Giorno…” Gli sorrise, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra, solo un piccolo bacio, ma aveva aspettato parecchio a darglielo per non svegliarlo.  
Gunnar accennò un sorriso e lo baciò, felice. “... dobbiamo proprio uscire, oggi?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò appena sorpreso prima di sbuffare un sorriso. “Vuoi saltare scuola?”  
“Voglio stare un po’ da solo con te…” Mormorò, prima di baciarlo ancora. “E non voglio ancora uscire dal letto…”  
Barney ridacchiò piano e riprese ad accarezzarlo. “Fidati, non ho nessuna intenzione di chiederti di uscirne se non dobbiamo per forza correre a scuola.”  
L’altro ridacchiò e cercò di tirarselo sopra. “... e se cercassi io di farti uscire dai pantaloni?”  
Il più grande ghignò appena e si sistemò tra le sue gambe. “Beh, se fosse uno scambio alla pari…” Ridacchiò piano, abbassandosi a baciarlo ancora.  
“Potrebbe esserlo… anche se… non sarebbe…” Scrollò le spalle, arrossendo un poco. “Sai…”  
Barney però lo guardò perplesso, senza capire veramente quel che gli voleva dire.  
Gunnar si schiarì la voce, sforzandosi di superare la vergogna. “... non me la sento di arrivare fino in fondo…” Strinse le labbra. “... ma non vuol dire che non voglio fare niente…”  
Barney annuì e si abbassò a baciargli le labbra ed il viso. “Andiamo piano, ok?”  
“Ok…” Annuì, rilassandosi, e si sporse a baciarlo ancora, in cerca di qualcosa di più.  
Tornò a baciarlo, provando a muoversi un po’ contro di lui. Gli andava bene non arrivare fino in fondo, non quella mattina, voleva però fare quel che andava bene ad entrambi e godersi con lui quella mattina solo per loro.  
Gunnar gli si mosse incontro con un sospiro lieve, accarezzandogli ancora la nuca. “Barney…”  
“Sei una bellezza, Gun…” Mormorò l’altro, strofinandosi contro il suo bacino.  
Gunnar si sentì arrossire e per reazione spinse una mano a cercare almeno di toccare Barney, per fare qualcosa per lui che sopperisse alle parole che non riusciva a tirare fuori. Il suo tocco fece gemere il ragazzo e Barney si leccò le labbra, arrossendo piano anche lui.  
“...puoi andare sotto se vuoi…” Mormorò, sperando di poterlo sentire direttamente sulla propria pelle.  
L’altro si morse il labbro, prima di decidersi davvero ad infilare la mano oltre l’elastico della biancheria per poterlo masturbare sul serio. Ebbe un improvviso momento di chiarezza alla realizzazione che per la prima volta stava toccando così un’altra persona e quella persona era molto più _ingombrante_ di lui.  
Barney trattenne per un momento il fiato a sentire il suo tocco, fermandosi prima di chiudere gli occhi per un istante. Era quasi troppo bello per essere vero che Gunnar fosse veramente lì nel suo letto a masturbarlo. Ghignò appena, tornando a guardare il ragazzino sotto di sé, e spostò una mano che aveva tenuto sul suo collo ad accarezzarlo giù per il suo petto e sulla sua erezione, tenendosi però sopra la stoffa.  
“Come faccio a sapere che non sto ancora dormendo e sognando?” Ridacchiò piano, abbassandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Gunnar gemette e sbuffò un sorriso sulle sue labbra. “Forse sono solo io, ma un pizzicotto in questo momento non mi sembra l’ideale…” Mormorò, cominciando a muovere piano la mano per vedere come avrebbe reagito.  
Barney gemette forte, spingendogli incontro il bacino, e strinse a sua volta la sua erezione, riuscendo a rispondergli solo dopo qualche momento. “Un succhiotto sarebbe meglio!” Rise appena.  
Lo svedese si sporse ad accontentarlo, soffermandosi poi ad osservare il segno. Non sembrava molto un succhiotto, per la verità, sembrava più un morso ed era solo lievemente arrossato. Avrebbe dovuto fagliene molti di più per allenarsi. “Va bene anche se non è venuto?”  
Barney però sorrise, affatto preoccupato, e si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra, perdendosi in un bacio lungo che anche quando si dovette separare da lui non riuscì a bastargli, portandolo a dargli ancora qualche piccolo bacio sulle labbra. “Va benissimo. O al massimo ho tanto spazio libero in cui puoi allenarti…” Sorrise, provando a spostare la mano, passando le punte delle dita sotto l’elastico della sua biancheria in attesa di capire se gli andava o meno, ma nonostante stesse quasi trattenendo il fiato, Gunnar non lo fermò né diede segno di non volerlo.  
Fu ciò che bastò a spingere il ragazzo ad infilare la mano dentro i suoi boxer, toccando per la prima volta la sua erezione nuda. Era tremendamente eccitante poterlo finalmente fare, poterlo accarezzare e stringere tra le dita mentre lo guardava in viso per vedere se sarebbe arrossito o meno, se gli avrebbe sorriso, se gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Gunnar strinse le palpebre, tendendosi per un momento con un gemito. Pensarlo e sentirlo erano cose diversissime e sentirlo era _decisamente_ molto meglio che pensarlo.  
Barney si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra, iniziando a masturbarlo lentamente, tremendamente tentato di spogliarlo completamente per averlo nudo nel proprio letto.  
Lo svedese tornò ad aprire gli occhi, con il fiato corto, solo per vedere come avrebbe reagito Barney se avesse provato a masturbarlo più rapidamente, stringendo appena un po’ la presa.  
Il ragazzo gemette forte sulle sue labbra, istintivamente spingendogli incontro il bacino, e senza nemmeno pensarci lo imitò, stringendolo di più e muovendosi più velocemente.  
“Gun…”  
Gunnar gemette forte e spinse la fronte contro il suo collo, teso nel tentativo di non riversarsi subito nella sua mano.  
Barney spostò la mano libera dietro la sua nuca, tenendoselo stretto e accarezzandogli i capelli mentre con l’altra continuava a masturbarlo, ignaro del fatto che potesse già essere tanto vicino, ma rendendosene presto conto, quando Gunnar si tese con un gemito forte e gli occhi sgranati.  
Il ragazzo più grande restò a guardarlo in silenzio, sentendo un sorriso allargarsi sulle proprie labbra. Era più bello di quanto potesse dirgli senza suonare smielato. Continuò ad accarezzarlo lentamente, sentendolo ammorbidirsi, e si sporse a baciargli il viso.  
Gunnar cercò di riprendere fiato, godendosi i suoi baci mentre ricominciava lentamente a muovere la mano per poter ricambiare, spingendo così l’altro a riprendere a muoversi incontro a lui, ancora eccitato.  
Barney smise di muovere la propria mano, gli occhi chiusi, e spinse piano la testa sul cuscino accanto alla sua, cercando di concentrarsi sul suo tocco.  
Lo svedese prese a mordergli e baciargli piano il collo, nel tentativo di lasciargli altri segni.  
“Sai che poi li vedranno tutti a scuola?” Nella domanda, appena un mormorio vicino al suo orecchio, si poteva chiaramente sentire il sorriso di Barney, che in effetti non fece poi molto per fermarlo, continuando semplicemente a muoversi contro di lui senza spostare la testa di un millimetro.  
“E per te sarebbe un problema?” Ribattè l’altro, strofinando il pollice contro la sua uretra.  
La risposta fu inizialmente soltanto un gemito particolarmente sentito, prima che il ragazzo riuscisse a schiarirsi abbastanza la testa da poter parlare. “No, piccolo… assolutamente no.” Mormorò, mordicchiandogli piano il lobo dell’orecchio e facendolo sospirare.  
Gunnar cercò il modo per stimolarlo il più possibile e sentire di nuovo i suoni che Barney faceva in quei momenti.  
Tra i gemiti e i piccoli ansimi Barney quasi perse la cognizione del tempo, perso nelle sue carezze, finché finalmente non si tese, riversandosi nella sua mano per la prima volta con un gemito forte, quasi collassando addosso a lui, gli occhi chiusi ed il respiro accelerato.  
Gunnar sospirò e gli accarezzò la nuca, felice di esserci riuscito, prima di farlo voltare per potergli baciare il viso a tratti.  
Lentamente Barney riuscì a ricambiare i baci, tornando ad accarezzargli il collo. Con calma riuscì anche a togliergli finalmente la mano dai pantaloni, recuperando dei fazzoletti perché potessero darsi una sistemata.  
“Sono pesante?” Chiese piano, spingendo la fronte contro la sua per capire se era il caso che gli scendesse di dosso.  
“No, non mi dai fastidio…” Scosse la testa Gunnar, rilassato.  
Il ragazzo annuì con un sorriso, sporgendosi a cercare ancora le sue labbra. “...sei bello, sai?” Mormorò dopo qualche momento.  
Gunnar non riuscì a sopprimere un sorriso, arrossendo. “Dai, non vale, non puoi dirmelo adesso…”  
Quello fece ridere l’altro. “Perché no? Se è vero…” Gli baciò la punta del naso, ridacchiando.  
“Perché non puoi dirmi certe cose mentre ho il cervello in pappa…” Ridacchiò, coprendosi il viso con le mani.  
La risposta fece ridacchiare ancora Barney e dovette mordersi piano la lingua per evitare di peggiorare la situazione. Alla fine però non resistette e gli prese piano entrambe le mani, facendogliele spostare dal viso per poterlo guardare e poterlo baciare ancora sulle labbra, accarezzandogli lentamente le dita.  
Gunnar sorrise sulle sue labbra, prima di ricambiare il bacio e stringersi contro Barney.

Senza l’urgenza della scuola ci volle parecchio prima che pensassero di uscire dal letto, troppo presi dai baci e dalle carezze che potevano scambiarsi senza che ci fossero genitori in giro per casa o qualcuno che li potesse trovare perché avevano scelto la classe sbagliata per nascondersi. Fu la fame alla fine a convincerli a muoversi.  
“Voglio ciambelle…” Quasi sospirò Barney, affamato, una volta che furono finalmente in strada.  
“E allora prendiamo delle ciambelle, no?” Sorrise Gunnar, con le mani in tasca.  
“Tu ne bevi caffè?” Si informò curioso Barney, lanciandogli uno sguardo mentre continuavano a camminare.  
“Sì, non tanto ma sì…” Annuì, tentato di allungare la mano verso la sua per prendergliela.  
Gli ci vollero alcuni secondi per ricordarsi ancora che in effetti Gunnar aveva solo quindici anni e alla sua età nemmeno suo padre era felice che bevesse troppo caffé. “Allora cosa prendi a colazione?”  
Scrollò le spalle. “Frutta e porridge perché gli zuccheri lavorati in casa di mio padre non ci entrano. È una tortura…”  
“No, scusa, questa me la devi spiegare. Niente merendine? Niente biscotti? Ciambelle?”  
“Niente merendine, biscotti solo fatti in casa e le ciambelle al massimo le mangio di straforo quando sono fuori… ma non ne mangio da un sacco.”  
Lo sguardo di Barney era carico di sofferenza al pensiero di come sarebbe stato dover vivere lui secondo quei regimi e senza nemmeno pensarci passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Gunnar, dandogli un paio di pacche.  
“Piccolino… dai, oggi andiamo e mangiamo schifezze.” Annuì seriamente.  
Gunnar scoppiò a ridere, a quel _piccolino_ , e gli passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi. “Mi dai gli ultimi sprazzi di libertà prima che i miei mi mettano in punizione da qui all’anno prossimo?”  
“No- non ti ci metteranno proprio fino _all’anno prossimo_ , no?” Chiese con un sopracciglio alzato, improvvisamente preoccupato dalla prospettiva.  
“No, beh- credo. Forse mi metteranno in punizione per un mese, però.” Strinse le labbra.  
“... ti passerò delle ciambelle a scuola. Il cellulare almeno te lo lasciano tenere, sì?” Chiese con un mezzo sospiro il ragazzo più grande.  
“Sì, quello sì… solo non mi lasceranno uscire fuori dall’orario scolastico. E avere gente a casa.” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Beh, esistono sempre le aule vuote a scuola…” Spinse piano una spalla contro la sua in un tentativo di consolarlo, prendendolo per mano quando, dovendo entrare nel caffè che aveva puntato per le ciambelle, dovette togliergli il braccio da attorno le spalle.  
Gunnar si lasciò tenere per mano, felice che fossero solo loro due in pace invece di essere a scuola ad evitare pubbliche dimostrazioni di affetto.  
Barney gli lanciò per sicurezza uno sguardo, per capire se gli andava bene, ma si rilassò a vedere che sembrava decisamente contento. Lo tirò piano con sé verso il bancone, dove però si ritrovò a sospirare davanti a tutte le ciambelle esposte. Non potevano averle tutte, vero?  
“Sei tu l’esperto, quale mi consigli?” Scherzò, spingendogli appena una spalla contro.  
“Tutte?” Sospirò, senza riuscire a decidersi lui stesso.  
“Ne prendiamo una di ogni tipo e andiamo a mangiarle al parco?” Propose Gunnar.  
“Andata!” Ghignò, istintivamente tirandolo per mano per potergli piantare un bacio sulle labbra, felice della sua idea.  
Gunnar sorrise sulle sue labbra. “Dovremmo stare fuori più spesso…”  
“Dovremmo…” Ridacchiò Barney, accarezzandogli appena la mano prima di rivolgersi alla commessa, chiedendo in effetti una ciambella di ogni tipo che avessero.  
Con quelle e una tazza di caffè a testa, lasciarono il caffè in favore del parco, per trovare una panchina isolata e dividersi le ciambelle, un po’ imboccandosi a vicenda e un po’ baciandosi tra i bocconi, sporcandosi di glassa e zuccherini.  
“Avevi ragione, dovremmo uscire più spesso…” Ridacchiò piano Barney quando il pacco di ciambelle fu finito, appiccicato contro l’altro.  
“Dici che c’è possibilità di farci una foto finché sono in libera uscita?”  
“Col cell?” Chiese perplesso.  
“Sì… insomma, mi piacerebbe averne una, visto che non ne abbiamo…” Si grattò la nuca, imbarazzato.  
Barney sorrise appena e gli diede un paio di pacche sul ginocchio. “A me va bene, Gun.”  
“Anche se sarebbero foto da coppietta?”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò negli occhi per cercare di capire cosa gli frullasse nella testa. Voleva capire se erano una coppietta? La verità era che Barney non aveva idea di come Gunnar volesse chiamare ciò che avevano, con cosa si sarebbe sentito più a suo agio.  
“Finché non mi dai un bacio col rossetto io non mi lamento…” Sorrise alla fine, tornando a prendergli la mano.  
Gunnar ridacchiò, rilassandosi un poco. “Che peccato, proprio oggi che avevo voglia di mettermi il rossetto più rosso del mondo…”  
Barney rise e si sporse a baciarlo ancora. “No, dai, mi toccherebbe baciarti finché se ne va tutto…”  
“Sarebbe terribile…” Ridacchiò contro le sue labbra.  
“Tremendo…” Rise, tirandoselo meglio contro.  
Dopo qualche altro bacio, Gunnar prese il cellulare per fare foto a entrambi. Trovare la posizione giusta richiese un po’ di manovre, soprattutto per la differenza d’altezza tra loro, ma alla fine Gunnar finì mezzo steso su Barney, a farsi abbracciare ed entrambi riuscirono a stare insieme nell’inquadratura.  
Barney appoggiò il mento sulla testa dell’altro, sbirciando come fosse venuta la foto senza ancora lasciarlo andare. “Me la mandi poi?”  
“Bene…” Sorrise, mostrandogliela, prima di pensarci un momento. “... possiamo farne anche una mentre ci baciamo?” Chiese, sperando che non lo trovasse una scemenza.  
La risposta del ragazzo fu direttamente abbassarsi a baciarlo con un sorriso, senza trovarla assolutamente una cosa stupida.  
Gunnar sorrise e scattò la foto, senza nemmeno staccarsi per guardarla.  
“Dovremmo farne un altro paio, in caso non sia venuta bene…” Mormorò Barney tra i baci, ghignando appena prima di tornare ad approfondire un bacio, iniziando a meditare insistentemente sui pro del letto rispetto alle panchine del parco.  
Gunnar scattò soltanto un’altra foto, troppo preso dalle labbra di Barney per pensare ad altro, non che poi Barney stesso se ne fosse preoccupato troppo, impegnato a baciarlo e accarezzargli il viso e quella parte del collo non del tutto coperta dal giubbotto.  
“Se andassimo a cercarci qualche posto più comodo?” Propose Gunnar, tra i baci.  
“Come un cinema buio o come il letto?” Rispose il ragazzo più grande, separandosi dalla sua bocca solo per baciargli la linea della mascella.  
“Forse è meglio un cinema… non sono sicuro usciremmo mai più, se tornassimo al letto…” Ridacchiò, arrossendo appena.  
Barney sorrise quasi con orgoglio a quello e finalmente riuscirono a lasciare quella panchina, diretti verso il cinema più vicino, _casualmente_ mano nella mano. Fortunatamente anche lì nessuno gli badò troppo, anche se passarono l’intero film a baciarsi e cercare di abbracciarsi e toccarsi nell’angolo più buio della sala. L’unica cosa che riuscì a farli separare, ormai entrambi con le labbra rosse, furono le luci che tornavano ancora a riaccendersi.  
“...rimaniamo qui?” Chiese Barney, tornando a sporgersi per baciargli il collo.  
“Forse è meglio se andiamo…” Sospirò Gunnar, accarezzandogli la nuca. “... la maschera ci sta guardando male…”  
“...nemmeno ti avessi spogliato…” Borbottò il ragazzo, guardando male a sua volta la maschera mentre iniziava a recuperare il giubbotto.  
“Penso voglia evitare di arrivare a quello…” Ridacchiò, imbarazzato.  
Barney ghignò appena e lo prese per una manica, tirandolo via dal cinema e lontano dalla maschera, fermandosi solo quando furono in strada.  
“Che ti va di fare ora?”  
“Non lo so… a te non è venuta fame?” Chiese, scrollando le spalle. “Cioè, so che abbiamo mangiato quelle mille ciambelle stamattina, però qualcosa lo mangerei…”  
“In effetti… se ci cerchiamo qualche posto aperto?” Si guardò attorno per strada, prima di guardare ancora lui. “Dì, il cinese ti piace mica? Te lo lasciano mangiare?”  
“Sai che non ci sono mai stato?” Riflettè, tenendolo per mano come se nulla fosse.  
“Non sei mai stato al cinese.” Se lo ripeté, annuendo come se necessitasse innanzitutto di autoconvincersi che fosse possibile. Gli accarezzò piano le dita, scuotendo la testa. “Ti ci devo portare. Non puoi non aver mai mangiato cinese.”  
Gunnar ridacchiò. “Ok, allora…” Gli piaceva che Barney gli facesse scoprire cose nuove. Non lo diceva per non far emergere ancora di più quanto fosse più piccolo di lui, ma lo faceva sentire speciale.  
“Sai che dopo oggi e le schifezze fritte che ti farò mangiare il tuo corpo potrebbe reagire urlando, sì?” Chiese Barney dopo un po’, ridacchiando e spingendo piano una spalla contro la sua.  
“Non importa… una volta ogni tanto posso farlo…” Rise, rilassato.  
“Bene.” Spinse la porta del primo ristorante cinese sulla strada prima di infilarcisi dentro, guidando Gunnar verso un tavolino vuoto.  
Gunnar si lasciò portare, fiducioso e affamato, e Barney finì per ordinare per entrambi e cercare di fargli mangiare quanti più piatti possibile.  
L’unica cosa da cui Gunnar fu perplesso furono le bacchette, ma una volta che fu in grado di ottenere una forchetta, tra quella e Barney che lo imboccava, finì per mangiare davvero di tutto al punto quasi di stare male.  
Ma ancora non voleva tornare a casa e separarsi da lui.  
“Torniamo un po’ al parco a stenderci sulle panchine?”  
Barney però lo tirò piano perché si abbassasse e gli morse piano la linea della mascella. “Sicuro di non voler passare a casa? Mia.” Aggiunse con un leggero ghigno.  
“Sei sicuro che non finirai per rapirmi e tenermici per sempre?” Ridacchiò lo svedese. Non che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, in realtà, visto quello che lo attendeva a casa.  
“No, giuro che quando vuoi andartene ti lascio andare!” Rise Barney, scuotendo la testa.  
“Ma il problema è che poi io non voglio andarmene!”  
“Oh beh, non contare su di me perché ti cacci fuori…”

Finirono per restare a spasso finché Gunnar non si arrese al fatto di dover tornare a casa propria.  
Il padre lo stava aspettando sulla porta e non sembrava affatto contento. Quasi ignorò Barney finché Gunnar non gli fu abbastanza vicino da trascinarlo in casa per un braccio, staccandolo dall’altro ragazzo, senza dire una parola.  
“Ehi!” Barney quasi gli urlò dietro, per niente felice di quel comportamento, e dovette fare un grosso sforzo per non seguirlo, staccarlo da Gunnar e spaccargli il naso.  
L’uomo lo fissò come se avesse voluto fargli del male e richiuse la porta senza nemmeno prendersi la briga di cacciarlo.  
Prevedibilmente, meno di un’ora dopo Gunnar confermò a Barney che sarebbe stato in punizione per tutto il mese successivo.


	10. Chapter 10

Il giorno dopo a scuola Emil non fu più l’unico ad avere l’aria depressa, con Barney accanto all’ora di pranzo a guardare torvo il vassoio della caffetteria.  
“L’ha tirato via come fosse un pupazzetto! Non puoi fare così! Non è un giocattolo, è un ragazzo! Se scopro che gli ha fatto del male vado a cercarlo con qualcosa di molto duro da tirargli addosso!”  
Per quanto fosse dispiaciuto di sentire che Gunnar era finito in punizione Emil non poté che essere un filo contento di avere accanto Barney così preso da un argomento come l’incolumità di Gunnar. Era palese che gli interessava molto di più di quella di chiunque altro, compresa la sua, e un po’ riusciva a distrare anche lui dai suoi problemi. Tipo il fatto che Javed non si era mai più fatto vedere in caffetteria, né nei corridoi, né in detenzione. E due giorni dopo teoricamente sarebbe stata la giornata delle loro corse ma tutto urlava ad Emil che non era il caso che nemmeno si presentasse.  
Sarebbe stato probabilmente più patetico di quanto non fosse stato il suo provare a cercarlo ostinatamente per i corridoi quando non resisteva più, solo per sentirsi male a vederlo cambiare strada.  
“-stai ancora pensando a Javed?” La domanda di Barney riuscì ad infilarsi tra i suoi pensieri ed Emil strinse le labbra, facendo un cenno con la testa, ma già aveva perso l’attenzione dell’amico, ora intento a guardare e sorridere a Gunnar in arrivo da loro.  
Gunnar andò dritto a sedersi accanto a Barney, prima anche solo di considerare Emil e notare quanto fosse ancora triste.  
“Javed non si fa ancora vedere?”  
Emil aprì bocca per rispondere, ma non sapendo bene cosa dirgli - perché sì, non si faceva vedere e aveva ormai finito ogni possibile scusa che potesse consentirgli di credere che non lo volesse cancellare dalla propria esistenza - richiuse la bocca e scosse appena la testa, rovistando nel pranzo con la forchetta.  
Una volta arrivato Gunnar Barney poté tornare a badare anche a lui ed infine si decise a dirgli quello che gli era girato per la testa per giorni.  
“Emil, guarda che non puoi continuare così. Ci stai male. Seriamente!” Indicò il suo vassoio, ancora praticamente intatto, conscio che quello era comunque un miglioramento rispetto ai primi giorni ma non era decisamente un comportamento sano.  
“Lo so…” Mormorò il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle.  
Gunnar strinse le labbra. “Magari dovresti provare a vedere altra gente?” Provò a proporre, non riuscendo a pensare a niente di meglio.  
Per un momento Emil lo guardò come fosse scemo, ma una gomitata di Barney lo portò semplicemente a sospirare.  
“Non- chi vuoi che veda? Sono un anno e più che bado solo a lui!”  
“Beh, già quella sarebbe una buona motivazione per iniziare a guardarti attorno. Non puoi passare il resto della vita a badare ad uno che-” Strinse le labbra, visto che sapeva che in realtà Javed poteva anche essere interessato a lui. “Beh, che ti evita. Prova a guardarti attorno e guardare se qualcuno tanto per cambiare potrebbe essere interessato a parlarti! Non dico che ci devi uscire in tre minuti, ma almeno inizi a pensare a qualcos’altro, no? Perché così è a farti del male da solo… ...e poi se provare ad avvicinarlo non funziona chissà che a vedere che ti interessi ad un altro non torni per essere almeno amico?”  
Barney non ci credeva veramente, nemmeno per un secondo, ma fu apparentemente la cosa giusta da dire visto che Emil finalmente tirò su la testa e iniziò a considerare quella possibilità.  
“Tipo, potresti guardare il nuovo studente di scambio?” Osservò Gunnar, vedendolo entrare in caffetteria. “Voglio dire, se va bene poi hai un amico di penna, se va male almeno a un certo punto sai che sarà da tutt’altra parte, no?”  
Emil seguì il suo sguardo e si ritrovò suo malgrado ad annuire. Brutto non era brutto, e il fatto che se ne sarebbe presto andato era un punto aggiunto.  
Senza pensarci riprese a mangiare, inconsapevolmente facendo tirare così un sospiro di sollievo a Barney.  
“Ok, magari ci provo.” Concesse alla fine il ragazzo, sbuffando poi però quando Barney iniziò a spingerlo con una mano perché ci provasse subito e non chissà quando.

“È libero?” Chiese Emil con un mezzo sorriso, fermo davanti alla sedia vuota accanto al ragazzo straniero, il pranzo mezzo mangiato tra le mani.  
L’altro sollevò lo sguardo dagli orari che stava cercando di decifrare ed abbozzò un sorriso. “Sì, certo… forse tu puoi aiutarmi, questa lezione, calcolo, è solo matematica con un altro nome, _non_?” Chiese, con un accento piuttosto marcato.  
“Eh, sì, in pratica…” Sbuffò un sorriso, sedendosi accanto a lui. Non è che in realtà fosse troppo convinto di quella manovra, anche perché non gli sembrava giusto provarci con un ragazzo mentre ce n’era già un altro nei suoi pensieri. Ma da qualche parte dentro di sé sapeva che Barney aveva ragione e che forse avrebbe potuto smettere di stare tanto male stando lì a parlare con qualcuno.  
L’altro annuì e mormorò qualcosa in francese, prima di mettere via i propri fogli per prestare più attenzione al _ragazzo carino_ seduto accanto a lui.  
“Sono Jean, comunque… piacere di conoscerti…” Si presentò, con un sorriso decisamente interessato.  
“Emil.” Ricambiò il sorriso, tentando di sembrare il più sincero possibile. “Sei uno studente qui in scambio?”  
“Sì, dal Belgio… e comincio a pensare di aver fatto bene a decidere di venire qui…”  
Emil ci mise un momento a capire a cosa si riferisse e suo malgrado sentì una specie di morso allo stomaco mentre gli sorrideva. Ci voleva poi tanto a dirgli una frase carina? Se solo non fosse stato un ragazzo che nemmeno conosceva a dirgliela avrebbe probabilmente sorriso molto di più.  
“E per quant’è che rimarrai?” Si informò, riprendendo a mangiare.  
“Per tutto l’anno… tu fai palestra, vero?” Affermò, più che chiedere, mentre gli occhieggiava un bicipite.  
“Sì, bodybuilding.” Seguì il suo sguardo con un mezzo cenno d’orgoglio nella voce. “Tu?”  
“Ho cominciato kickboxing qualche anno fa… perché, si vede?”  
“Un po’.” Ridacchiò piano. “In che anno sei?”  
“Terzo… tu?”

Gunnar diede appena di gomito a Barney, indicando l’atteggiamento del belga. “Sembra che stia andando bene, no?”  
“Sembra di sì. Anche se non è che a me sinceramente a pelle sembri proprio il massimo…” Fece una vaga smorfia il ragazzo, scrollando le spalle prima di abbassarsi per recuperare il proprio zaino e la ciambella che aveva preso quella mattina per portarla a lui.  
“Come promesso.” Ridacchiò piano, passandogliela.

Il giorno dopo, appena arrivato a scuola, Jean non ci pensò nemmeno un secondo per andare da Emil e Javed, in classe con lui, lo vide deviare dall’entrata dell’aula per andare dritto dall’austriaco.  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, per un momento decisamente sorpreso, prima di abbozzare un mezzo sorriso. “Ehi, ciao.”  
“Ehi… ci vediamo a pranzo, oggi?” Chiese, sfiorandogli un avambraccio forse con un po’ troppa confidenza.  
“Eh, sì, certo…” Annuì Emil, sentendosi vagamente a disagio. Trovò il modo di mettersi lo zaino in spalla di fatto allontanando il braccio da lui, sperando che capisse e gli lasciasse un po’ più di spazio personale.  
Non visto, Javed si sorprese che Emil si fosse trovato qualcun altro tanto in fretta. Insomma, era di sicuro più salutare che trovasse qualcuno che potesse ricambiare - _anche se il belga sembrava molto più interessato a lui che non il contrario, in realtà_ \- e non pensava avrebbe fisicamente mai avuto alcun problema a trovare qualcuno, ma non gli sembrava fosse il tipo da passare oltre con tanta rapidità. Anche se forse era meglio. Anche se la cosa faceva stare male lui. Sarebbe passato oltre.  
Emil in realtà era ben lontano dall’essere passato oltre, e non è che la continua estrema vicinanza di Jean lo stesse aiutando.  
“Non è che finisci per essere in ritardo?” Buttò lì con una mezza risata.  
“No, la mia aula è proprio lì…” Indicò vagamente l’aula e Javed si ritrovò improvvisamente un dito puntato contro senza ragione.  
Emil seguì la sua indicazione con lo sguardo senza nemmeno essere troppo interessato, finendo però per alzare le sopracciglia a vedere Javed. Che per di più guardava verso di loro. Era la prima volta in una settimana che il ragazzo sembrava riconoscere la sua esistenza in quel mondo e il pensiero che lo stesse facendo solo perché sembrava che finalmente non fosse più interessato a lui ma ad un altro un po’ gli fece male.  
Dopo un secondo, Javed era già sparito in classe, ma Jean l’aveva visto e non era contento che fosse riuscito a togliergli così l’attenzione di Emil.  
“Allora ci vediamo dopo, sì?”  
“Sì, a dopo.” Disse sbrigativo, prima di stringere le labbra, tirando fuori un sorriso non troppo convinto. “Fai attenzione ad Hobbs, è un bastardo quel prof.” Fece un cenno verso l’aula, iniziando ad indietreggiare mentre suonava la campanella.  
Non che essere in classe a seguire le proprie lezioni riuscisse a fargli pensare ad altro che a Javed. Era stata decisamente la settimana peggiore della sua vita e la rapida fuga dell’amico non gli faceva sperare in un rapido miglioramento. Ore dopo arrivò in caffetteria perplesso e un po’ giù di morale, cercando attorno tracce dei propri amici prima di ricordarsi che avrebbe dovuto passare il pranzo con Jean, come se fosse stato ciò che desiderava veramente.  
Jean andò a cercarlo subito, infatti, e sembrava piuttosto ansioso di stare a pranzo con lui.  
Emil gli sorrise appena, facendogli un cenno con la testa mentre rovistava nel proprio pure di patate con la forchetta.  
“Come va?”  
“Ora molto meglio…” Sorrise il belga, avvicinandosi di più a lui. Apparentemente, durante la mattina nessuno gli aveva ancora spiegato il concetto di spazio personale.  
Emil tentò di buttarla sul ridere. “Credo sia un po’ uno shock culturale ma sai, qui generalmente la gente…” Fece un vago gesto tra di loro. “In Belgio è normale stare così vicini?” Chiese ridacchiando.  
“Solo con quelli che ci piacciono…” Ridacchiò, senza scostarsi di un millimetro.  
Il ragazzo ridacchiò piano e scosse la testa. “Noi qui siamo abituati ad un po’ di spazio. Anche in quel caso, sì.”  
“Vuoi che ti lasci un po’ di spazio, allora?” Chiese Jean, sfiorandogli una mano.  
“Magari, sai… giusto finché non ci conosciamo meglio?” Provò a proporre, iniziando a sentirsi vagamente a disagio con tutto quel contatto fisico da parte di un ragazzo che non solo non conosceva ma nemmeno lo interessava poi così tanto.  
Jean sospirò appena e si fece giusto appena più in là. “Ok…”  
Javed diede uno sguardo dentro la caffetteria solo per vedere cosa stava succedendo con Emil e il belga e vederli di nuovo così vicini gli strinse lo stomaco. Non aveva diritto di starci male e lo sapeva, ma questo non gli impediva di starci male lo stesso.  
Emil nemmeno lo notò: fino al giorno prima avrebbe notato anche se avesse infilato dentro le porte anche solo una mano ma ora come ora era sinceramente molto più preso dal controllare che il belga non gli infilasse una mano nei pantaloni.  
“Allora, qui stai da una famiglia? Mentre un altro sta in Belgio dai tuoi?” Cercò di chiacchierare su un argomento abbastanza normale.  
“Già… e mi hanno detto che non ci sono problemi se voglio portare a casa un amico, magari…”  
“Sì? Waw. Non tutti sono così…” Fece un vago gesto con una mano. “Insomma, io ho amici che i genitori non sono felici nemmeno di sapere che ci diamo un passaggio per scuola.” Si schiarì la voce, scrollando le spalle mentre riprendeva a mangiare.  
“Beh, non la famiglia con cui sto io…” Evitò di sfiorarlo di nuovo solo perché la prima volta Emil non era sembrato entusiasta.  
“Ragazzo fortunato.” Abbozzò un sorriso, lanciandogli uno sguardo.  
“Magari uno di questi giorni ci potresti venire anche tu…” Propose il belga.  
“Magari un giorno.” Sorrise appena, senza volersi davvero sbilanciare a prometterglielo davvero.

Javed continuò a pensare a quello che aveva visto per tutto il finesettimana. Le corse da solo non facevano che farlo rimuginare di più. Emil non sembrava nemmeno davvero a suo agio, con Jean Vilain. Però lo teneva intorno. Stava cercando di distrarsi? Stava cercando di farsi vedere con qualcun altro? Stava cercando di farsi vedere _da lui_? Era quello il punto, cercare di punire lui tenendosi intorno uno che in classe cominciava a dimostrare di non essere del tutto stabile mentalmente? Perché arrivare a tali lunghezze per una cosa simile? Non aveva nemmeno senso, Emil era un pezzo di pane, non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile _per lui_. Si fermò a bordo pista senza fiato per la prima volta in anni.  
Stava davvero cercando qualcosa per cui offendersi nel fatto che Emil stesse tirando avanti per la sua strada dopo che lui aveva fatto qualcosa che gli aveva fatto malissimo e dopo averlo attivamente ignorato ed evitato.  
Emil non era in torto. Lui sì.  
Si asciugò il viso con il bordo della maglia e decise di mollare la corsa per tornare a casa. A lui prima o poi sarebbe passata ed era solo positivo che ad Emil sembrasse già passata. Magari avrebbe potuto recuperarlo come amico in tempi brevi, almeno quello gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Una volta a casa, però, si perse a rileggere tutti i messaggi di Emil a cui non aveva mai risposto, prima di mandare una serie di messaggi a Gunnar almeno per liberarsi del peso di cose di cui non poteva parlare a nessun altro.

Quella domenica sera Emil finì a casa di Barney a bere il proprio peso in alcol. Era solo l’ennesimo passo in una settimana poco salutare per lui, in tutti i sensi.  
Barney era giù di morale per la punizione che lo costringeva lontano da Gunnar ma era sempre più allegro dell’amico, e per fortuna riuscì a non bere abbastanza da dimenticarsi che certe cose Emil era meglio che non le sapesse perché, a prescindere da quanto dall’esterno sembrava gli fosse passata, era chiaro come il sole che la sua testa ancora girava attorno a Javed.  
“Io lo so, lo sapevo, cioè, lo sapevo da quando mi ha detto che suo padre non mi voleva vedere sotto casa e lui-” Emil si interruppe, facendo un vago gesto con la mano. “Che stava solo tentando di indorarmi la pillola prima di darmi il calcio in culo definitivo. Cioè, non lo sapevo, però lo pensavo. Ed è perché mi piace, perché altro vuoi che sia? E ho finito per rovinare tutto chiedendogli di uscire fuori. Se ero sull’orlo del rasoio quello è stato l’ultimo passo verso la fine. Cioè, già pensavo che mi volesse dare un calcio in culo perché dai… Javed che accetta di uscire?” Ridacchiò piano, anche se non sembrava veramente felice quanto sull’orlo delle lacrime, e si mise una mano in faccia.  
Barney annuì in silenzio, seduto sul letto, ed evitò di continuare a bere per non rischiare di dire cose che avrebbero rovinato ancora di più le cose.  
“...ti pare che accettava davvero di uscire?” Mormorò piano l’amico.  
“Beh però l’ha fatto.”  
“Già. E mi ha anche baciato. Mi ha baciato… quanto devo fare pena?” Mormorò, e d’improvviso Barney seppe che non ce la faceva a sentirlo parlare così, convinto che l’unico motivo per cui se la sua cotta l’aveva baciato era perché spinto dalla pietà.  
“No, Javed non lo avrebbe fatto per pietà.”  
“Barns. Mi ha ignorato. Se n’è andato via chiedendomi scusa e dicendo che gli dispiaceva. E mi ha ignorato. Ho provato a cercarlo e mi gira la faccia, si nasconde… lui- per lui sono niente, come un piccione spiaccicato sull’asfalto.” Mormorò depresso.  
Barney non ne poté più e prese quella che non era sicuro ma poteva essere la decisione peggiore della sua vita.  
“Emil. Javed prova qualcosa per te.”  
Il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui ma non disse nulla, apparentemente indeciso se chiedere spiegazioni o mandarlo affanculo direttamente.  
“Sono serio.” Sospirò stancamente Barney. “Ha detto a Gunnar che prova qualcosa per te. E non mi chiedere come nella sua mente questo si sia tradotto in _devo far allontanare Emil da me_ , a parte il fatto che a quanto pare il padre l’avrebbe letteralmente scuoiato o almeno riempito di botte. E il fatto che abbia passato la vita a sentirsi etero dubito aiuti.”  
Emil fece una smorfia e si sollevò da terra, mollandogli la bottiglia di birra ancora a metà sul comodino.  
“Grazie, ma fottiti.”  
Non disse altro, recuperò la propria giacca e se ne andò via, convinto che l’amico stesse cercando soltanto di sollevargli il morale. Come se avesse avuto bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad illudersi di non fare schifo a Javed. E poi cosa gli doveva dire quella frase? Che Javed aveva una cosa per lui ma non lo voleva e perciò lo voleva lontano da sé e lui avrebbe dovuto smettere di soffrire perché in realtà Javed ricambiava i suoi sentimenti ma al tempo stesso stargli lontano per non metterlo in pericolo?  
“Grazie mille.” Borbottò tra i denti, sprofondando le mani nelle tasche nella strada verso casa, ripetendosi mentalmente di non avere certo bisogno di certi aiuti quando già ci stava provando, forse anche troppo e con troppo poco successo, a non pensare a Javed per non soffrirci troppo.


	11. Chapter 11

Il lunedì mattina, Javed non vide Emil da nessuna parte e non trovò quindi motivo di scappare da nessuna parte. Anche se una parte di lui lo faceva sentire irrequieto, di fronte all’assenza di Emil a scuola.  
Anche se Emil non c’era, non si arrischiò ad andare in caffetteria, nemmeno per parlare con Gunnar dopo i papiri inviati tra sabato e domenica. Non gli aveva risposto e non ce n’era davvero bisogno, voleva solo parlare con qualcuno di come stava per Emil.  
Le circostanze, però, misero in moto il cervello di Gunnar per trovare una soluzione. Poteva forse sfruttare l’assenza di Emil per provare a risolvere con quel testone di Javed.  
Passò tutta la mattina a cercare di complottare con Barney per trovare una soluzione plausibile.  
“Io ho finito per vuotare il sacco con Emil.” Confessò Barney alla fine, quando lo trovò per il pranzo. “E non ci ha voluto credere. Non che gli possa dare torto: lui nemmeno c’è e Javed continua ad evitare la caffetteria.” Fece un vago gesto verso la sala piena. “È difficile credere che _sai, ti ama così tanto che preferisce passare il pranzo nascosto in un bagno_.”  
“Sì, ma ascolta. Lui è a casa malato, oggi, no? E Javed mica lo sa. Javed ancora si preoccupa per lui, Cristo, ha passato due giorni a mandarmi pagine intere su quanto si sente una merda ad evitarlo così ma quanto peggio starebbe a far finta di niente e a vedere Emil con lo psicopate- ah, è convinto che il belga sia psicopatico, dice che starebbe peggio bla bla, mille balle. Ma se pensasse che Emil fosse in pericolo?” Provò a buttargli lì, per testare la sua reazione.  
“Se il belga fosse davvero psicopatico allora credo lo sarebbe.” Annuì Barney, gettando uno sguardo in giro a vedere se era lì attorno. Magari intento a scuoiare qualche compagna.  
“Poniamo che non lo sia e che il pericolo reale più grande in cui rischia di incorrere è che sia un’influenza intestinale, Barns. Sarebbe molto terribile far credere a Javed che sia in pericolo perché potrebbe farsi del male?”  
Barney ebbe bisogno di guardarlo in faccia per parecchi secondi per capire se era serio o stesse scherzando. “Sare- Gun. No. Tu come reagiresti se Tool ti telefonasse un pomeriggio e ti dicesse che visto che non potevamo uscire sono andato a bere con lui e poi mi sono gettato sotto un auto?” Chiese, cercando di fargli capire che non sarebbe stata un’esperienza felice. O almeno lo sperava.  
“Sfonderei la porta di casa mia pur di arrivare prima a vedere come stai.” Rispose, sperando che Barney capisse che era proprio quello a cui puntava.  
“Ma ci starebbe di merda. Ci starebbe più che di merda… non è- non è esattamente una cosa su cui scherzare, capisci?” Fece una mezza smorfia.  
“Non sarebbe uno scherzo per scherzare, sto cercando di evitare che uno dei due possa arrivarci davvero. Arriva a casa sua, se lo trova davanti e cosa fa quando vede che è solo malato? Scappa?”  
“Ok, mettiamo che il piano funziona. A parte che non è detto che non scappi. Secondo te si risolvono?”  
“A quel punto dovranno parlare. E se Javed parte a parlare, non si ferma più.”  
“Ok. Fallo. Non è che ne sia del tutto convinto… ma ok.” Scrollò le spalle con un mezzo sospiro.

 

Con la mezza benedizione di Barney, Gunnar passò parte del pomeriggio a tempestare Javed di messaggi, dicendogli che lui aveva detto a Barney dei messaggi e Barney lo aveva detto ad Emil ed Emil era ubriaco e non essendo venuto a scuola, poteva essere rimasto a casa a fare qualcosa di molto stupido e lui non poteva andare a controllare e non riusciva a raggiungere Barney perché controllasse lui e tanto disse e tanto fece che Javed non riuscì a rimanere fermo a casa per più di venti minuti, prima di sentire il bisogno di andare a controllare che Emil stesse bene e non si fosse davvero fatto del male a causa sua.  
Prese un respiro profondo, prima di suonare il campanello, sperando che Gunnar si sbagliasse, ma anche preoccupato che in fondo potesse essere vero.  
Emil gettò via l’ennesimo fazzoletto e si alzò dal letto, dandosi una mezza sistemata nel percorso verso la porta. Ovviamente non si era fatto nulla da sé, a parte tre camomille, visto che era rimasto a casa soltanto per una fastidiosa febbre dovuta con tutta probabilità alla pioggia presa la notte prima dopo essere uscito da casa di Barney.  
Tutti i suoi pensieri però sembrarono azzittirsi di colpo quando si ritrovò davanti Javed.  
Rimase in silenzio, senza sapere cosa dirgli, mentre sentiva un’unica voce nel proprio cervello: sarà mica che ho le allucinazioni?  
Javed quasi si sgonfiò nel vederlo in piedi e quasi in salute. “Oh, Allah, stai bene…” Mormorò, prima di realizzare cosa stesse realmente succedendo. “... io Gunnar lo strozzo.”  
Emil però non era decisamente sul suo stesso filo di pensiero e lo guardò perplesso, se non ferito. “...Javed. Come mai sei qui?”  
Javed si morse l’interno della guancia per un momento, decidendo che darsela a gambe non avrebbe giovato a nessuno. E poi tanto ormai Emil sapeva, no? “Gunnar mi ha detto che stavi molto male, io mi sono preoccupato…” Scrollò le spalle. “... forse non è il caso che tu stia sulla porta. Posso entrare?”  
Annuì, sempre più perplesso, e si fece da parte per farlo entrare. A dire il vero non aveva la più pallida idea di perché fosse lì, non pensava si potesse mettere in agitazione per un influenza. “Vuoi qualcosa?” Gli fece un cenno verso la cucina. “La mia stanza è invasa dai fazzolettini.” Scrollò le spalle facendogli strada, senza riuscire però ad evitare di guardarlo perplesso.  
“No…” Si grattò la fronte, incerto. “... Gunnar mi ha detto che Barney te l’ha detto.” Sputò fuori, vergognandosi ancora di più delle azioni dei giorni precedenti.  
Emil lo guardò in faccia senza la più pallida idea di cosa stesse parlando, finché almeno un mezzo ricordo della sera prima che in tutta sincerità aveva ignorato non tornò ad affiorare. Finì per poggiare il bollitore sul tavolo con forse un po’ troppa forza, sgranando gli occhi.  
“Ma era per sollevarmi il morale!” Esclamò, prima di sentire tutte le sue certezze iniziare a cedere. “...no?”  
Javed si sentì cedere le gambe, nel sapere di essersi appena esposto da solo, ma negare a questo punto lo avrebbe portato solo a stare peggio. “... no…”  
Emil lo guardò a bocca aperta, senza sapere da dove cominciare. “Cosa- Javed! No, dimmelo tu, non ciò che mi ha detto Barney perché no, non sto più capendo niente…” Scosse la testa, sfregandosi forte la fronte con una mano.  
“Posso sedermi?” Chiese, prima di riuscire a rispondere e sentendo nettamente un fischio prolungato all’orecchio.  
“Sì.” Mormorò vagamente, sentendone bisogno pure lui.  
Appoggiato da una superficie solida, Javed prese un respiro profondo e guardò Emil negli occhi. Tanto valeva cominciare dal principio. “Quando sono scappato dopo averti baciato, è stato perché avevo _reagito_ in modo piuttosto evidente… e quello più il fatto che era un po’ ormai che sentivo di provare qualcosa per te mi hanno mandato nel panico.” Spiegò, sentendo la bocca seccarsi e lo stomaco stringersi con ogni parola.  
Emil lo guardava quasi come lo vedesse per la prima volta. “...provi qualcosa… per me?” Chiese attonito. “Da un po’?” Sentiva di avere bisogno quasi che gli spiegasse ormai ogni parola che gli diceva perché sembrava tutto _troppo_ perché lo potesse capire immediatamente.  
“Da quando ti ho davvero conosciuto meglio, dopo che abbiamo cominciato a correre insieme…” Strinse le mani insieme per non mettersi a giocherellare nervosamente con ogni cosa. “... ma avevo paura che se te l’avessi detto e ti avessi detto che non potevo assolutamente farci niente in pubblico, ti avrei fatto stare peggio che a far finta di voler solo essere un amico. E comunque ti voglio come amico, sei il migliore amico che abbia avuto in vita mia…”  
“Javed… tu provi qualcosa per me. E sai che io… decisamente provo qualcosa per te. E vuoi essere mio amico?” Chiese, cercando sinceramente di capire perché lo volesse come amico e si fosse comportato a quel modo e soprattutto perché, se davvero lo ricambiava, volesse essere solo suo amico.  
“No, io-” Sospirò, coprendosi il viso con le mani. “... io sto facendo un gran casino… Emil, se mio padre viene a sapere una sola parola di tutto questo, mi ammazza. Non sto esagerando, letteralmente, mi picchia finché non smetto di essere vivo. Io vorrei stare con te. Ma dovrebbe essere una cosa molto più che in sordina e il solo pensiero di mettere te in ansia per qualcosa che potevo evitarti mi dà la nausea, ok? E ho pensato che potevi trovarti qualcuno con molti meno problemi e che non debba stare con te di nascosto. Ed ero ancora così- fa schifo dire confuso, ma lo ero! E lo sono! A me piacciono le donne, mi sono sempre piaciute solo le donne, poi arrivi tu e non so più se sia vero!”  
Emil si mosse prima ancora di pensarci, prendendogli le mani e stringendole piano, spostandosi al suo fianco. “Javed…”  
Javed prese fiato, incerto. “... sono un casino e non voglio incasinare anche te…”  
“Ma io voglio te…” Mormorò Emil, sospirando appena. “...quanto nascosti dovremmo stare se stessimo insieme?”  
“Molto nascosti.” Strinse le labbra. “Non posso fare niente di cui mio padre possa sentir parlare. Forse possiamo continuare a correre insieme, se non…” Scrollò le spalle. “Non lo so neanche io.”  
Emil abbozzò un sorriso un po’ amaro, sentendo di odiare incredibilmente una persona che mai nemmeno aveva incrociato per strada. “Baciarmi o tenermi per mano dunque sarebbe fuori discussione…”  
“Almeno finché non esco di casa.” Sospirò, sentendo già Emil scivolare via da lui. “... posso sempre venire a casa tua e dire che sono in detenzione. Forse qualcosa anche a scuola, ma tipo a correre non mi sentirei troppo sicuro…”  
Emil annuì in silenzio, provando almeno ad accarezzargli una mano mentre cercava di digerire la cosa. Voleva dire infilarsi in una relazione dove gli scambi tra loro erano tenuti al minimo, niente uscite insieme la sera, probabilmente niente telefonate, niente baci se non di nascosto. Non sembrava esattamente una favola.  
Javed ritirò le mani dalle sue, quasi sprofondando nella sedia. “... capisci perché ho cercato di darti lo spazio per mettermi da parte?” Non lo biasimava, per avere dei dubbi. Ne aveva anche lui, era normale averne, visto che era una situazione del cazzo. Solo che ora faceva ancora più male di quanto lo avesse immaginato, vederlo tirarsi indietro.  
“Ma io non voglio metterti da parte!” Lo disse con forza, prima ancora di avere la possibilità di accorgersi di starlo dicendo, e a sentire le proprie parole seppe che era vero, lo era sempre stato. “Javed, io voglio te. Non voglio nessun altro! Come faccio a metterti da parte? Non ci sono riuscito quando pensavo lo avessi fatto tu, come faccio a farlo adesso?”  
“Anche se per stare insieme dovremmo tenere tutto nascosto?” Chiese, poco convinto. Non voleva che tentassero ma tutto andasse in vacca ed Emil finisse per detestarlo.  
“Se _tenere tutto nascosto_ non comprende anche far finta di provarci con altra gente penso che potrei volerci provare. Se a te va.” Aggiunse, perché iniziava a non essere sicuro che Javed per primo volesse farlo e iniziava a chiedersi se non fosse tutto troppo triste e frustrante per essere vero. Forse era davvero solo un allucinazione e lui stava facendo un brutto incubo dove Javed cercava di dargli motivi per sperare e nel frattempo gli toglieva tutto il resto.  
“Ho passato abbastanza tempo a cercare di rassicurarmi che non avevo improvvisamente smesso di essere etero da non volerci più provare nemmeno per finta con qualcun altro. Sono stanco di contare balle a tutti e a me stesso.” Strinse le labbra.  
Quello fece abbozzare un mezzo sorriso ad Emil ed il ragazzo provò ancora una volta a prendergli le mani. “Facevi finta con tutte quelle?”  
“Ho fatto fatica ad arrivare a baciare anche solo la metà di tutte quelle…” Confessò, fissando il pavimento. “... non era la stessa cosa.”  
“Sei pessimo…” Ridacchiò piano. “Mi piaci…” Aggiunse, quasi sospirando di sollievo ad averglielo finalmente potuto dire chiaramente.  
Javed risollevò la testa, per guardarlo negli occhi. “... mi piaci anche tu.”  
“Posso baciarti? Anche se probabilmente ti passerei virus vari?” Provò a proporre, accarezzandogli una mano.  
“Credo di poter correre il rischio…” Abbozzò un sorriso. “Ma se sembra andare oltre, dovrò staccarmi di nuovo… non sarebbe il caso, con la febbre…”  
“Nah, è passata, per il momento.” Cercò di rassicurarlo ridacchiando, sporgendosi a cercare le sue labbra.  
Cercò di avvicinarsi di più a lui, nel bacio, almeno per sentirlo davvero vicino, stavolta.  
In qualche modo Emil cercò di tirarlo a sé nella speranza di riuscire a farselo sedere almeno su una gamba per poterlo stringere nel bacio. Non che il pensiero mettesse Javed particolarmente a suo agio, ma stavolta riuscì ad essere abbastanza rilassato da non cercare di fuggire ed anzi gli prese il viso tra le mani per assicurarsi che non si allontanasse lui.  
Emil sorrise in quel bacio, decidendo di considerarlo come il primo che si fossero mai scambiati, visto che almeno adesso le cose tra loro erano chiare. Con calma accarezzò piano la schiena dell’altro ragazzo, per niente intenzionato a lasciarlo andare via o a spostarsi lui stesso.  
Javed si staccò dal bacio solo per strofinare il naso contro il suo, con un leggero sospiro. “Sei sicuro che non ti sia tornata, vero? Sembri caldo…” Mormorò, accarezzandogli gli zigomi.  
“Forse è colpa tua…” Ridacchiò piano Emil, sporgendosi a dargli un altro piccolo bacio.  
Javed sbuffò un sorriso. “Fammi vedere dov’è la tua camera, furbone, è meglio se ti stendi…”  
Emil sospirò appena con una scrollata di spalle, lasciandolo alzare per potergli far strada, approfittandone però per cercare la sua mano e trovandola subito. Tanto non era come se fosse una delle cose che avrebbero potuto fare in pubblico come se nulla fosse. Ogni tanto, in privato, poteva essere piacevole.  
“Dovrò dire a Gunnar che forse in realtà non lo ammazzo…” Considerò, seguendolo.  
“Ne sarà felice.” Ridacchiò piano Emil, sedendosi con un tonfo sul proprio letto, guardando per un momento l’altro ragazzo quasi riflettendo se tirarselo vicino o meno, ma non ebbe bisogno di farlo. Javed si sedette vicino a lui con un sospiro. “Immagino di sì… dì, come hai intenzione di scollartelo quello psicopatico di un belga con cui ti stavi vedendo a pranzo?”  
“Jean?” Chiede sorpreso. “...come fai a sapere di Jean?”  
“Io ho occhi ovunque… ed era a calcolo e letteratura con me e una mattina l’ho visto incollartisi. E non mi è piaciuto molto, devo ammettere…” Si schiarì la voce.  
Improvvisamente Emil si illuminò, premendo un indice tra le sue costole. “Sei geloso!” Esclamò quasi trionfante.  
Javed si piegò con un lamento, cercando di proteggersi da altri attacchi. “Certo che sono geloso, quello ti stava incollato come una cozza a uno scoglio!” Protestò, prima ancora di rendersene conto e coprirsi il viso con le mani, imbarazzato.  
Emil rise e senza nemmeno pensarci gli passò un braccio attorno ai fianchi, avvicinandoselo meglio mentre gli faceva spostare le mani. “Sei una bellezza…”  
Javed fece una smorfia, indispettito, ma non fece nulla per fermarlo. “Un giorno riuscirò a trovare qualcosa che ti imbarazzi nello stesso modo, sai?” Minacciò, prima di sporgersi a baciarlo.  
“Cerca pure.” Ridacchiò, tornando a baciarlo e dovendo trattenersi dallo spingerlo steso sul letto. Forse era un po’ troppo presto per certe cose. Non era sicuro che Javed si sentisse abbastanza a suo agio.  
Javed si lasciò prendere dal bacio, continuando a pensare che vedere di nuovo Emil sorridergli così sarebbe valsa la pena di correre da lui ad ogni momento libero per poter stare insieme.  
Emil era più felice di quanto non fosse mai stato con Javed finalmente tra le sue braccia a lasciarsi baciare quanto voleva. Era più di quanto avrebbe mai sperato fino ad un’ora prima, esattamente ciò che aveva desiderato da anni.  
Fu Javed a stendersi e tirarsi addosso Emil, cercando di controllare il momento di panico nel sentirsi costretto sotto di lui. Non era costretto. Era lì perché lo voleva lui e non c’era niente di male e nessuno gliel’avrebbe recriminato.  
Emil sorrise sulle sue labbra, spingendo una coscia contro il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni, e si sollevò appena per guardarlo in viso.  
Il movimento strappò un sospiro a Javed, che si aggrappò alle sue spalle. “... Emil non dovremmo, non stai bene…” Mormorò, prima di cercare un altro bacio.  
“Non facciamo niente- insomma, cerchiamo di non fare niente.” Annuì, senza però scrollarglisi di dosso, cercando di limitarsi a tornare a baciarlo.  
Javed cercò di non muoversi incontro alla sua coscia, ma dopo aver passato tutto quel tempo a impedirsi di pensargli e a sognare cose che non poteva accettare, era quasi impossibile. “Emil…”  
“Dimmi…” Sospirò, cercando di non scendere con una mano a masturbarlo. Nemmeno se solo da sopra i jeans.  
“Non mi stai rendendo le cose facili…” Mormorò, spingendogli una coscia contro, quasi a dimostrargli quanto difficile fosse per lui.  
“Jav-” Si zittì, scendendo a baciarlo come ne andasse della propria vita e gettando alle ortiche ogni precauzione. Cercò di non badare troppo al mal di testa mentre gli si strusciava contro con molta convinzione, portando una mano in basso a stringergli l’erezione da sopra i jeans.  
Javed gemette forte, tendendosi al suo tocco, ed esitò per un secondo, prima di ricambiare stringendolo da sopra i pantaloni leggeri del pigiama. “Me lo spieghi come faccio con te?”  
Purtroppo con l’eccitazione arrivò anche un brutto giramento di testa ed il ragazzo si lamentò appena, strizzando gli occhi, e si dovette fermare. “... se riprendiamo il discorso un altro giorno?” Chiese piano, rotolando giù da lui in attesa che la stanza smettesse di girare.  
Javed sospirò, sfiorandogli una mano. “Quando starai meglio…” Mormorò, cercando di riprendere fiato e convincersene anche lui.  
Emil si limitò a mugugnare appena, non molto sicuro nemmeno che fosse il caso di annuire, ma spostò la mano più verso la sua.  
“Forse dovrei tornare a casa, ora… e tornare domani a vedere come stai…” Mormorò Javed, accarezzandogli le dita.  
“Torni domani?” Gli chiese, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
“Certo che torno domani… qualcuno dovrà pur controllare che tu stia bene, no?” Si sporse a baciargli le labbra, facendolo sorridere appena.  
“Apprezzo molto che tu voglia tornare.” Annuì piano sulle sue labbra, accarezzandogli il viso con la mano libera.  
“... mi eri mancato…” Sospirò, sentendosi ancora più un idiota.  
“Quando stavi lontano?”  
“Sì… pensavo che se poteva aiutarti a superarmi, allora andava bene, ma quando ti ho visto con lui mi è venuta la nausea…”  
“Con Jean?” Chiese piano, tornando ad accarezzargli una guancia. “Ti fa stare meglio sapere che non mi interessa?”  
“Mi fa stare meglio sapere che vuoi stare con me…” Rispose, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Sbuffò un sorriso a quella risposta. “Ho sempre voluto stare con te.”  
“Sono un idiota molto fortunato…” Si sporse a baciarlo ancora, prima di alzarsi dal letto. “Meglio se vado, ora… giuro che ora rispondo ai messaggi, se mi scrivi…” Sorrise.  
“Guarda che ci conto…” Mormorò con uno sbuffo, cercando di alzarsi per accompagnarlo almeno alla porta.  
Javed gli tese la mano per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e non la lasciò finché non furono all’ingresso, dove lo baciò davanti alla porta chiusa. “E quando torni a scuola diglielo allo psicopate che non ti interessa…” Si raccomandò.  
“Non preoccuparti. Gli dirò che mi spiace se si è fatto illusioni ma non è proprio il mio tipo. Non è che la verità.” Scrollò le spalle Emil, ancora riluttante a lasciarlo andare.  
“Bravo ragazzo…” Se lo riattirò vicino per un ultimo bacio, prima di separarsi da lui per uscire. “E riguardati, non voglio che passi la settimana con la febbre perché non ti sei riposato abbastanza… se no con chi vado a correre, poi?”  
Emil ghignò appena ed annuì, abbassandosi a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra prima di aprirgli la porta. “Mi riposo. Anzi, vado subito a letto.” Ridacchiò piano.  
“Bravo. E dopo mandami un messaggio per confermarmi che l’hai fatto…”  
“Solo che mi sono messo a letto o vuoi una cronaca di tutto ciò che ci faccio?” Ridacchiò.  
“A tua scelta…” Rise, prima di uscire e prendere la strada di casa, con l’umore migliore che abbia avuto negli ultimi sei mesi almeno.  
Alla fine Emil però riuscì solo a comunicargli di essere tornato a letto visto che poco dopo crollò addormentato. Se il suo corpo però sembrava in rivolta lui non avrebbe potuto avere motivazioni per essere più felice, a parte magari sapere di poter baciare Javed anche in pubblico. Fu così tra l’altro che si dimenticò completamente di avvertire Gunnar o Barney di come le cose si erano sviluppate.  
In compenso, Javed comunicò a Gunnar che non l’avrebbe ucciso, ma solo perché l’essere una brava persona come era Emil doveva essere molto contagioso e doveva esserselo preso tra i baci. Ed allora fu Gunnar ad informare Barney della buona riuscita del suo piano, entusiasta, e prima che fosse mattina anche Tool aveva ormai ricevuto un resoconto completo delle manovre di Gunnar e del fatto che apparentemente Emil e Javed erano finalmente riusciti a mettersi insieme.


	12. Chapter 12

La mattina dopo all’euforia di Gunnar Barney non riuscì a rispondere che scuotendo la testa e sorridendo.  
“Sai che quando ti trova te la fa pagare, sì? Non mi stupirebbe se non ti vendesse più erba.” Lo prese in giro bonariamente, contento anche lui che alla fine quei due avessero risolto bene tra loro.  
“Troverò qualcun altro da cui comprare.” Scrollò le spalle Gunnar, troppo soddisfatto del risultato ottenuto perché gli importasse davvero.  
A pranzo, finalmente Javed tornò a frequentarli, senza preoccuparsi che lo vedessero.  
Men che meno sentì lo sguardo del belga seguirlo con un astio quasi immotivato.  
Si sedette di fronte a Gunnar e gli puntò il dito contro. “Sappi che un giorno ti darò fuoco e te lo sarai meritato.”  
“Non vedo perché, ti ha anche aiutato.” Commentò Barney nonostante le proprie parole di poco prima.  
“Mi ha fatto perdere vent’anni di vita facendomi credere che Emil avesse tentato il suicidio.”  
“Quello è vero.” Concesse, lanciando uno sguardo di disapprovazione a Gunnar. “Ma ti ha aiutato.” Reiterò. “Così come l’esistenza del belga.” Buttò lì.  
“... aspetta, l’esistenza del belga cosa?” Chiese, facendosi serio.  
“Beh, innanzitutto è stata utile a che Emil smettesse di essere depresso ogni minuto della sua vita. Almeno gli dava qualcosa a cui badare. E ha ripreso a mangiare.” Fece notare Barney. “Col senno di poi, quanto ci avresti messo ad avvicinarlo se non avessi visto che Emil non sarebbe rimasto libero in eterno?”  
“E io che ne so, già faticavo a stargli lontano prima di vederlo con lo psicopatico.”  
Barney scrollò le spalle, decidendo di mollare l’osso, e spinse piano il ginocchio contro quello di Gunnar. “Allora, come l’ha presa?” Chiede con un mezzo ghigno, continuando poi a mangiare.  
Javed giocherellò con la forchetta, cercando di non sorridere troppo. “Bene… l’avrebbe presa meglio se non avesse avuto la febbre…”  
“Immagino…” Ridacchiò piano Barney, prima di notare il belga qualche tavolo più in là che ancora gettava sguardi alla schiena dell’amico. “...e per quando torna a scuola allora che fate?” Si informò casualmente, cercando di immaginarsi la possibile reazione di quello che ormai veniva chiamato comunemente _lo psicopatico_.  
“Beh, io non posso essere granché espansivo in pubblico, ma lui ha detto che si libererà del belga, in qualche modo…” Scrollò le spalle.  
“Uhm.” Annuì l’altro ragazzo, lanciando dopo un momento uno sguardo a Gunnar, un tantino stranito che se ne fosse rimasto in silenzio fino ad allora.  
“... e lui ha detto che gli andava bene anche se non eri espansivo?”  
“Gunnar, immagina che Barney ti dica che se suo padre scopre che sta con un ragazzo, gli sfonda il cranio e poi viene a cercare te. Lo molli o accetti di essere discreto?”  
“... la seconda, immagino. Però deve fare abbastanza schifo. Voglio dire, un conto è trattenersi a scuola perché non ti va che tutti si facciano i cazzi tuoi, ma ovunque tranne tipo in posti nascosti non poter fare niente?”  
“Sì, fa esattamente schifo quanto sembra.” Sospirò Javed.  
“Beh, almeno non pensa più di farti schifo lui, è un passo avanti.” Cercò di consolarlo Barney.  
“In effetti… e poi oggi pomeriggio torno a casa sua, vado almeno a vedere come sta.”  
“Ho come idea che se non avrà più la febbre, domani sarai molto più sorridente di così...” Ipotizzò Gunnar.

Quello stesso pomeriggio, subito dopo scuola, Javed tornò a casa di Emil, dopo aver informato la madre che sarebbe tornato tardi per _detenzione_.  
Emil lo accolse con un gran sorriso, sentendosi decisamente molto meglio dopo una buona dormita e dei pasti decenti. Anche le medicine potevano aver fatto la loro parte, ma probabilmente mai quanto l’euforia che aveva addosso. Non gli lasciò dire niente: lo afferrò per la giacca e lo tirò dentro, spingendolo contro la porta appena richiusa per poterlo tornare a baciare subito.  
Javed gli si aggrappò, approfondendo subito il bacio. Aveva passato tutta la giornata a pensarci e non aveva intenzione di rimandare oltre.  
Emil gli si spinse meglio contro, incastrandolo tra sé e la porta mentre realizzava finalmente quelle che erano state anche le sue fantasie sin da che si era svegliato. Prima di rendersene conto si ritrovò a strofinarsi piano contro il suo bacino.  
Javed gemette contro la sua bocca, ma si ritrovò a pensare che forse la porta non era il posto giusto. Potevano rientrare i suoi, per esempio. O poteva semplicemente distruggersi la schiena lui. Si separò dalle sue labbra solo lo spazio utile a parlare. “Andiamo in camera tua…” Mormorò, sperando che una volta lì, non li interrompesse più niente.  
Emil non se lo fece ripetere due volte e lo prese per le cosce, sollevandolo di peso mentre tornava a cercare le sue labbra, portandoselo dritto in camera e richiudendo la porta con un piede, troppo preso per pensare di lasciarlo andare.  
Una volta che furono sul letto, però, Javed lasciò ogni pensiero fuori a favore del tastare Emil abbondantemente e su tutto il corpo. Da quando aveva cominciato a sentirsi reagire ad Emil, aveva fatto vari esperimenti e testato la sua reazione davanti a foto di culturisti, a video porno gay e a qualunque cosa potesse fare un po’ di chiarezza sui suoi gusti che Emil aveva messo così in dubbio. Eppure niente di nuovo gli faceva effetto. Niente tranne la foto di Emil sul giornale.  
Sentire i suoi muscoli sotto le dita era un’esperienza tutta nuova ed era molto più eccitante di qualunque altra cosa aveva fatto fino a quel momento.  
Per l’altro fu come aver ricevuto il permesso a fargli qualunque cosa volesse e iniziò con l’aprirgli la giacca per potersi spingere contro di lui, sentirlo meglio, toccando a sua volta ovunque potesse arrivare, senza smettere di baciarlo. Potergli infilare una mano fin sotto la maglietta e sentire la sua pelle calda fu come un sogno che si realizzava.  
Javed gemette piano per la differenza di temperatura tra il suo palmo e la propria pelle, ma non fece nulla per interrompere quello che stavano facendo, portando anzi le mani sotto la maglia di Emil con un mugolio soddisfatto.  
Il ragazzo sospirò felice e sorrise sulle sue labbra. “Mi piaci…” Sussurrò contento, spingendosi più su ad accarezzargli le costole ed il petto, vedendo bene di spingere ancora una coscia tra le sue gambe come la sera prima e visto che Emil era decisamente in uno stato migliore, Javed non ebbe alcuna rimostranza a strofinarglisi contro e a spingergli contro una coscia perché potesse fare lo stesso.  
Emil fu più che felice di poterlo fare liberamente, strusciandosi contro di lui con un gemito di sollievo. “Sai da quanto ci pensavo?” Chiese vicino al suo orecchio mentre si spostava a baciargli il collo.  
Javed approfittò del suo collo scoperto per morderlo piano e tirare appena la pelle tra i denti, con il pieno intento di segnarlo. “E adesso sono qui…”  
Emil gemette piano, strofinandoglisi contro con più forza, e provò a ricambiare, impegnandosi però in un succhiotto che sarebbe stato parecchio evidente.  
Javed protestò con un ansito contro la sua pelle, continuando a mordergli il collo in punti diversi, per continuare a marchiarlo.  
Emil ridacchiò piano nello spostarsi dalla sua pelle per vedere l’effetto ottenuto. “Tu mi mordi visibilmente e io non posso?” Chiese divertito, spingendo appena la coscia contro il suo cavallo.  
Rabbrividì, tentato di aprirsi i jeans per sentirlo meglio. “Ci devo tornare a casa, Emil…” Sospirò, dispiaciuto di doverlo gelare così.  
Il sorriso del ragazzo infatti scivolò un po’ via anche se Emil si limitò ad annuire, spingendo piano la fronte contro la sua.  
Javed sospirò, accarezzandogli la nuca. “... adesso sono qui, però…” Mormorò, cercando almeno di fargli pensare al tempo che potevano ancora passare insieme.  
Emil abbozzò un sorriso e si abbassò a stringerlo a sé. “... e se non è in una zona visibile?” Cercò di aggrapparsi ad un’idea avuta all’improvviso.  
“Se non possono vederlo, allora non esiste…” Rispose Javed, allungando una mano a masturbarlo da sopra i pantaloni, ricevendo in risposta un gemito particolarmente sentito. Non ci volle molto perché Emil gli sollevasse piano la felpa e la maglia, abbassandosi per baciargli il ventre. Era solo per fargli un succhiotto o due, dovette ricordarsi mentre inalava a fondo il profumo di Javed. Non che Javed avrebbe avuto da ridire, se anche avesse avuto altri intenti.  
Rimase a guardarlo, con il fiato corto e sempre più eccitato nel sentirlo contro la pelle nuda e così vicino a potergli fare moltissime cose.  
In qualche modo però l’altro ragazzo sentiva di non voler arrivare subito a quel punto, di volersi godere il più possibile i suoi baci, che a pensarci razionalmente gli sembrava stupido e però a dirla tutta era abbastanza sicuro che se era per venirsene subito gli sarebbe bastato anche solo continuare a strusciarsi. Non era proprio quello. Era che voleva vedere le reazioni di Javed mentre andavano piano piano approfondendo quel che facevano. A quel pensiero sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso mentre gli mordeva piano il ventre poco più su dell’ombelico, iniziando a succhiare piano la pelle presa.  
Javed chiuse gli occhi per un momento, accarezzandogli i capelli. “Emil…”  
Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poter stare con lui per ore e ore.  
Emil cercò la sua mano libera e la strinse appena, accarezzandogli le dita anche mentre si separava da lui, guardando per un momento il segno lasciatogli prima di tornare a baciargli la pelle calda, sentendo la pelle tendersi appena con ogni respiro profondo di Javed.  
Javed si costrinse ad ingoiare ogni cosa che stava per dire, come avrebbe voluto averglielo detto mesi fa, come avrebbe voluto non dover andare via, _come avrebbe voluto lui_. Si concesse però di gemere piano e sospirare, intrecciando le dita con le sue.  
Ad Emil sarebbe probabilmente anche piaciuto sapere di quanto era stato difficile per Javed separarsi da lui, se non altro per rassicurarsi definitivamente di non essere così “facilmente cedibile”.  
Non sapendo di tutto quello che passava per la testa del compagno però Emil si godette i suoi gemiti, felice della consapevolezza di esserne lui la causa, e si risollevò da lui soltanto per tornare a cercare le sue labbra. Non sapeva nemmeno come esprimere cosa volesse dire per lui poter avere Javed disponibile a baciarlo, a stringerlo, a volergli bene.  
Javed gli prese il viso tra le mani, come per assicurarsi che non si allontanasse, ed istintivamente gli spinse incontro il bacino. “... ti ho sognato per mesi…” Confessò, tra i baci.  
Emil sorrise, strofinandosi con forza contro di lui. “Davvero?” Chiese in un mormorio roco, contento.  
L’altro gemette forte, prima di riuscire a rispondergli. “Per questo non ho voluto guardare la tua foto sul giornale… ma poi ho comprato il giornale per poterla riguardare da solo…”  
“...hai comprato il giornale per la mia foto?” Chiese fermandosi, guardandolo con un misto di euforia e incredulità. “...davvero?”  
Javed protestò, al sentirlo fermare. “Non potevo mica venire a vedere le gare e farmelo venire duro così in pubblico, no?”  
“Oh, io ti avrei aiutato a sistemarti, fidati…” Ridacchiò piano, riprendendo a muoversi contro di lui, infilando una mano tra di loro per aprirgli i pantaloni.  
Sospirò di sollievo alla liberazione, prima di cercare le sue labbra per un bacio.  
Emil lo baciò mentre tornava a premersi sopra di lui, potendolo finalmente sentire molto meglio attraverso i soli pantaloni del pigiama e i suoi boxer.  
Javed gli si aggrappò con forza, sentendosi mancare il fiato prima di venire nei boxer, il viso premuto contro il suo collo.  
A sentirlo tendersi Emil rallentò e gli baciò piano la guancia, eccitato da morire.  
Javed cercò di riprendere fiato per un momento, prima di mordergli ancora il collo. “Avevo paura ti avrei perso come amico, se te l’avessi detto…” Sospirò.  
Quelle parole fecero sospirare Emil ed il ragazzo si fermò, spingendo la fronte contro la sua tempia. “...ma ci stavamo perdendo lo stesso.”  
“Perché sono stato stupido e avevo paura…”  
Si spostò per guardarlo e lentamente gli accarezzò il viso col dorso delle dita, sospirando appena.  
“Non è che ora non abbia più paura… ma ora so cosa vuol dire perderti e quello mi spaventa molto di più…”  
“Non mi perderai.” Mormorò Emil, abbassandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Nel bacio, Javed infilò una mano sotto l’elastico dei suoi pantaloni, per poterlo masturbare. “Farò tutto quello che posso per evitarlo…”  
Emil gemette forte, muovendoglisi incontro, sentendosi un po’ morire ad avere lui che lo masturbava. “Javed!”  
L’altro gli morse piano la linea della mascella, continuando a muovere la mano più rapidamente, per sentirlo venire. Con quel ritmo non ci volle molto perché il ragazzo si riversasse nella sua mano con un gemito roco, quasi crollandogli addosso poi, privo di forze.  
Javed continuò a baciargli e mordergli piano il collo, lasciandogli il tempo di riprendere fiato.  
Quando gli fu possibile Emil si sollevò da lui con un mezzo sospiro, sorridendogli un po’ perso prima di baciarlo sulle labbra. “...come va?”  
“Mai stato meglio…” Gli sorrise Javed, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
Emil si spostò da lui solo per scambiare le posizioni, tirandosi Javed addosso e liberandolo finalmente del giubbotto. “Dimmi che non devi scappare proprio ora…”  
“No, posso aspettare ancora un po’...” Mormorò, appoggiandosi meglio a lui.  
“Bene…” Sorride, stringendolo tra le proprie braccia e riprendendo a baciargli il viso.  
Il marocchino sospirò, rilassato. “... mi piaci…”  
“Mi piaci anche tu…” Sorrise Emil, accarezzandogli piano l’unico segno che gli avesse lasciato sul collo.  
“Dovrai tornare a scuola con una sciarpa…” Constatò Javed, osservandogli il collo pieno di morsi.  
“Già. E suppongo dovrò avere una gran faccia da culo a cena.” Sbuffò una mezza risata il ragazzo.  
“Perché, nemmeno tu puoi dire che è stato il tuo ragazzo?” Chiese, lasciandosi per un momento prendere dall’euforia di potersi auto-definire _il suo ragazzo_.  
Emil ridacchiò piano. “Sì, ma papà mi prenderà in giro…” Scosse piano la testa prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte.  
“E tu lascia che ti prenda in giro, vorrà dire che dovrò fartene io dove non si vedono, poi…” Ci pensò per un momento, prima di realizzare che in gara Emil usava solo uno slippino, quindi non aveva molta scelta per il posto in cui farglieli.  
Senza seguire il suo filo di pensieri Emil rise piano, scuotendo la testa. “No, non c’è bisogno, non è poi così tremendo… credo sarà qualcosa tipo _spero tu abbia poi aperto le finestre_ o qualcosa di simile…” Ridacchiò. “E poi al massimo lo potrei usare come arma per far capire a Jean che non tira aria…”  
“Uhm, questo mi piace già di più…” Si sporse a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.

Gunnar uscì dalla doccia, ancora perso nei propri pensieri sulla giornata. Era felice di sapere che Emil e Javed avevano finalmente risolto, ma d’altro canto un po’ li odiava entrambi perché loro erano probabilmente a casa di Emil persi a pomiciare e lui non poteva né uscire per andare da Barney né chiamarlo a casa sua. e avrebbe molto volentieri passato il pomeriggio a pomiciare, ecco.  
Si risolse a prendere il telefono per scrivergli, invece di rivestirsi e fare i compiti.  
“ _Mi manchi, stare in punizione fa schifo. Cosa fai?_ ”  
“ _I compiti, tu? Mi manchi pure tu._ ”  
“ _Ho appena fatto la doccia, ho praticamente già finito tutti i compiti da oggi in classe._ ” Si guardò un attimo, pensando che probabilmente Barney lo avrebbe trovato molto interessante, in quel momento. “ _Sei da solo?_ ”  
“ _Sì. Senti, quelli di matematica mi passi mica i risultati?_ ”  
Non ci voleva molto a capire che la mente di Barney era in tuttaltro luogo rispetto a quella di Gunnar.  
Gunnar sbuffò e decise di portarlo forzatamente al suo stesso stato d’animo.  
“ _Domani ti passo il quaderno._ ” Gli scrisse, prima di togliersi l’accappatoio e farsi una foto allo specchio, la faccia mezza coperta dal cellulare. Contò fino a dieci, prima di mandargliela, in attesa di una reazione.  
“ _Ancora bloccato su matematica?_ ”  
“ _No, sono passato ad arte e biologia._ ”  
“ _Sì? Qualche capitolo in particolare?_ ” Sbuffò, divertito, sedendosi sul letto senza degnarsi di vestirsi.  
“ _Arte contemporanea, credo. E riproduzione sessuale, all’incirca._ ”  
“ _E hai intenzione di passarmi qualcosa? Perché credo dovrei mettermi in pari anche io…_ ”  
Ci volle un po’ ma dopo qualche minuto a Gunnar arrivò una foto di Barney, a torso nudo e coi jeans aperti, un paio di dita infilate nei boxer per tenerne abbassato l’elastico ed esporsi meglio per lui.  
“ _Vanno bene i miei appunti?_ ”  
Gunnar prese un respiro profondo e non riuscì più a sostenere il gioco, troppo eccitato. “ _Ho bisogno di averti qui, non sai nemmeno quanto…_ ”  
La risposta non si fece attendere troppo. “ _Anch’io, piccolo. E ora non riesco più a pensare ad altro che a quanto mi manchi. Non vedo l’ora di poterti tenere un altro po’ qui con me, stare un po’ da soli._ ”  
Gunnar prese un respiro profondo e si fece una foto dal petto in giù, visibilmente eccitato e chiaramente steso sul letto. “ _Ogni volta che rimango da solo ripenso alla mattina a casa tua…_ ”  
“ _Gun, sei una bellezza. Ci penso anch’io, piccolo._ ”  
Non ci volle molto perché al messaggio seguisse una foto di Barney, o perlomeno di una parte di lui, chiaramente intento a masturbarsi.  
“ _Ogni volta penso che avrei voluto fare qualcosa di più._ ” Scrivere con una mano sola era più complicato di quanto avesse messo in conto, ma questo non lo fermò dal mandargli una foto nella stessa condizione.  
“ _Lo faremo._ ”  
Gunnar si rassegnò a lasciare il cellulare per avere entrambe le mani libere per masturbarsi, cercando di soffocare ogni suono contro il copriletto. Non diede più segni di vita a Barney finché non gli mandò una foto nell’atto di leccarsi via il seme dalle dita, non che nemmeno l’altro comunque avesse continuato a scrivergli o mandargli foto, almeno per un bel pezzo.  
Parecchio dopo però il cellulare di Gunnar squillò per una chiamata da parte dell’altro ragazzo.  
Gunnar aveva fatto in tempo a rivestirsi per evitare incursioni dei genitori in momenti poco piacevoli ed era rilassato come un gatto al sole. “Ehi…”  
“Domani io e te ci cerchiamo un posto a scuola dove non ci vengano a cercare, ok?”  
“Come se potesse dispiacermi…” Ridacchiò.  
“Lo so che non ti dispiace ma era per avvertirti.” Barney rise dall’altra parte della comunicazione, prima di riprendere a parlare, divertito. “E comunque quello era un colpo basso. Domani te ne faccio pentire…”  
“Ah sì? E cosa vuoi fare, sculacciarmi?” Sentire che l’ultima foto gli aveva fatto così effetto intanto aveva potentemente rinvigorito il suo ego.  
“Eh, non è una cattiva idea, vedi?” Ridacchiò però Barney per tutta risposta.  
“Dovrò prepararmi psicologicamente, allora?”  
“Non credo sarà un’esperienza traumatica, non preoccuparti.”  
“Intendevo a non voler mai più uscire da ovunque finiremo per infilarci…”  
“Oh, per quello sì, per quello servirà pure a me, piccolo…”

 

Il giorno seguente, Jean si mise ad aspettare Emil all’entrata come aveva fatto per i due giorni in cui era stato assente, impaziente di vederlo tornare. Il ragazzo nemmeno lo notò, preso in pensieri affatto correlati a lui, e non lo vide nemmeno quando nel passargli vicino iniziò ad aprirsi il giubbotto. Fu solo un caso se in quel momento la sua sciarpa scivolò via di qualche centimetro, scoprendo il suo collo martoriato e segnato dai morsi e succhiotti del compagno. Furono solo un paio di secondi, prima che il ragazzo si risistemasse la sciarpa e proseguisse per il corridoio, diretto al proprio armadietto.  
La scoperta che nella vita di Emil c’era qualcun altro _in quel senso_ fu come un pugno allo stomaco, per Jean. Raggiunse la propria classe, serio come mai da quando era arrivato per lo scambio, quando il suo sguardo venne magicamente attirato da Javed, appena entrato in classe ed impegnato a discutere con una compagna e con un evidente succhiotto sul lato del collo.  
“Tu!”  
Javed si bloccò per un momento, stralunato dal tono e dal dito puntato del belga. “... stai bene, amico?”  
“Me l’hai portato via tu!” Quasi ruggì, prima di assalirlo con un pugno dritto in faccia.  
Nell’incassare, Javed travolse mezza fila di banchi, prima di riprendersi ed attaccare di rimando. “Che cazzo hai in testa, psicopatico di merda?!” Sfortunatamente, le sue capacità dialogative erano andate al diavolo al primo pugno.  
“Ti sei portato via Emil, sei tu che l’hai riempito di morsi! L’ho visto come vi guardate!”  
A quell’accusa, Javed rimase interdetto e i presenti spostarono lo sguardo su di lui, curiosi di vederlo fallire a giustificarsi.  
“E dopo aver fatto quello cos’ho fatto, nella tua testa malata, sono scappato con lui su un cazzo di unicorno?!”  
“E allora come lo spieghi quel succhiotto?!”  
Javed si sentì morire la voce in gola.  
Per fortuna, Maureen, vedendo un’occasione per farsi ricompensare con del fumo gratis, intervenne. “Stai dicendo che ho la bocca larga, francese del cazzo?”  
Javed passò da vagamente intimorito a sinceramente confuso, prima di trovare il modo di rispondere, ringraziando che Maureen avesse temporaneamente distolto l’attenzione da lui.  
Col suo miglior sorriso da faccia di culo, indicò la ragazza. “Vedi come te lo spiego, il succhiotto? Vuoi anche un disegnino?”  
Jean lanciò un mezzo grido frustrato e tornò a cercare di assalirlo, giusto in tempo perché il professore si affrettasse ad entrare. “Che sta succedendo qui?!”  
Qualcuno affacciato alla porta però interruppe il professore, facendogli gesti come per fargli capire di starsene indietro mentre la folla accorsa alle voci sbirciava per vedere come sarebbe proseguita la rissa.  
“Li lasci stare!”  
“Ora arriva il bello!”  
“Sangue!”  
Il professore però afferrò entrambi per un braccio, ignorando le rumorosissime proteste di Javed, in cui peraltro si sentirono risuonare ‘ _razzismo_ ’ e ‘ _libertà di culto_ ’, come ogni volta che finiva nei guai e cercava di scoraggiare i professori dal dargli fastidio. Ogni tanto aveva funzionato, purtroppo quella volta non andò così.  
Tool dalla porta, lo stesso che aveva incoraggiato allo spargimento di sangue, fece buuh al professore, ma quando quello portò fuori i due studenti ghignò appena all’indirizzo di Javed, sollevando i pollici contento.  
Gunnar, appena arrivato, osservò il professore dirigersi verso la presidenza con una certa delusione. “No, la mia prima rissa qui e me la perdo?”  
“Non ti preoccupare, ho fatto il video.” Lo rassicurò Barney, imperturbabile, impegnato a rinominare il video sul cellulare come _Javed e lo psicopatico_.  
“Oh, perfetto… mi fate un riassunto breve, intanto?”  
“Jean ha visto Emil-”  
“Il collo di Emil, a quanto pare.”  
“Eh. E poi ha visto Javed.”  
“Ed in qualche modo deve aver fatto una somma-miscuglio-”  
Barney rise, sollevando lo sguardo dal cellulare. “Ho visto come vi guardate!” Citò Jean con una voce un po’ più acuta di quella del belga ma abbastanza giusta per quel che riguardava l’accento.  
“E ha deciso che Emil era suo e qualcuno gliel’ha rapito. Apparentemente Javed su un unicorno.” Proseguì Tool senza badare all’amico.  
“... quel tizio sta proprio male, eh…” Ridacchiò Gunnar. “Dovremmo dirlo a Emil, no?”  
Gli amici ci pensarono per qualche momento prima di annuire vagamente.  
“In effetti…”  
“Forse vorrebbe saperlo che Javed ha la faccia nuova.”  
“E che è meglio si tenga meglio addosso qualsiasi cosa gli stia coprendo il collo. O che inizi a coprirselo.”

Gunnar riuscì a malapena a non urlargli in mezzo al corridoio che il suo ragazzo e lo psicopatico se le erano suonate, quando vide Emil.  
Barney fu perlomeno un po’ più discreto, visto che si limitò a dargli un pugno sulla spalla e passargli il cellulare. “Guarda qui! La prima rissa dell’anno!”  
Emil abbozzò un sorriso a vederli, prendendo il cellulare di Barney per guardare il video. Salvo sbiancare alla vista di Javed che veniva colpito. “Cosa- quando è successo?”  
“Stamattina, li hanno trascinati dal preside tutti e due.” Intervenne Gunnar, cominciando a pensare che forse un approccio più delicato sarebbe stato migliore.  
Emil fece per scattare in direzione della presidenza quando sia Tool che Barney lo trattennero.  
“Ecco, vedi, forse non è il caso che vai di corsa lì.”  
“Jean l’ha picchiato dicendogli che era perché ti aveva portato via a lui.”  
Quello riuscì a bloccare Emil veramente ed il ragazzo guardò dall’uno all’altro decisamente preoccupato. “... e l’hanno sentito in molti?”  
“Eh, beh sì.”  
“Ma una ha detto che era stata lei a fargli quel succhiotto e così nessuno ci da peso…”  
“Sì, però se tu ora ti precipiti in presidenza, vedi che non è proprio il caso…”  
“Non si sa ancora molto della punizione, ma probabilmente manderanno a casa entrambi, ora. Sperando che poi a Javed diano solo la detenzione e non una sospensione, alla fine lui si stava difendendo e basta.”  
Quella notizia impegnò nuovamente i tre ragazzi in una specie di lotta silenziosa.  
“Gun!” Barney chiamò in un ringhio soffocato quando Emil finì per cercare di muoversi nonostante il peso di lui e Tool contro.  
Gunnar si unì al placcaggio, quasi sorpreso che alla fine tutti quei muscoli non fossero solo da mostra.  
Emil per la verità riuscì a trascinarli per un po’ tutti quanti, finché però non capì che forse avrebbe fatto più male che bene a Javed se si fosse precipitato da lui subito a controllare come stava. Perché innanzitutto non pensava sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dallo stringerlo e baciarlo e rompere la faccia a Jean, e anche quello avrebbe potuto essere un problema. Alla fine si fermò, cercando di farsi mollare da tutti per recuperare il cellulare e contattare il ragazzo, ignorandoli tutti mentre scriveva un messaggio a Javed per sapere quanto si era fatto male e se poteva fare qualcosa.  
Javed non potè rispondere finché il padre non fu andato a prenderlo per riportarlo a casa, passando tutto il tragitto a sgridarlo.  
“ _Tutto bene, ho un occhio nero, dovresti vedere come è messo l’altro._ ” Scherzò.  
“ _Chi se ne frega dell’altro, io voglio vedere te._ ”  
“ _Sono dovuto tornare a casa, ma penso di poter uscire oggi pomeriggio. Forse._ ”  
“ _Vieni da me nel caso?_ ”  
“ _Appena riesco a uscire di casa senza che mi urlino contro, sì._ ”  
“ _Scrivimi quanto vuoi, ok?_ ”  
“ _Ok, al massimo sappi che per il resto della settimana sarò in detenzione._ ”  
“ _Ok…_ ”  
L’unico motivo per cui Emil riuscì ad arrivare in classe in orario per la lezione nonostante non avesse distolto per un attimo lo sguardo dal cellulare fu Barney, che lo tirò per un gomito con sé fino a farlo sedere al banco.  
“Merda…” Sospirò il ragazzo, senza aver ancora neppure notato di essere davanti alla professoressa che distribuiva le fotocopie, notandolo solo quando quella lo sgridò prima per il cellulare e poi per il linguaggio e lo spedì alla prima detenzione della sua settimana.

All’ora di pranzo Barney trascinò Gunnar nella saletta degli attrezzi di ginnastica dietro alla palestra, spingendolo contro la pila di materassini mentre lo baciava con foga, orgoglioso di aver trovato un luogo lontano da occhi indiscreti dove nessuno sarebbe entrato almeno per le prossime due o tre ore.  
Gunnar non protestò né ebbe per un solo secondo intenzione di farlo, tirandolo steso con sé sui materassini.  
Barney gli salì sopra con un grugnito basso, infilandosi tra le sue gambe come aveva fatto quando lo aveva potuto avere nel proprio letto, iniziando subito a muoversi contro il suo bacino.  
Lo svedese cercò subito di aprirgli i pantaloni, con un gemito soffocato. “Ho continuato a pensarci per tutta la sera…” Mormorò, tra i baci.  
“Perché, io no? E avevo quelle tue foto…” Gemette piano Barney, spingendogli incontro il bacino.  
“Avrei voluto averne altre tue…” Ribattè Gunnar, prima di mordergli il collo, mentre lasciava scivolare le dita oltre l’elastico dei suoi boxer.  
“Te ne manderò altre.” Promise con un gemito, cercando di aprirgli i pantaloni a sua volta per non lasciare che fosse solo lui a godere del momento di pace.  
“E se volessi fare qualcosa di nuovo?” Chiese, stringendo appena di più la sua erezione.  
A sua discolpa c’era da dire che in quel momento, con quel gesto, Gunnar non aveva esattamente aiutato il normale funzionamento dei neuroni di Barney, e anche per questo il ragazzo dopo un momento lo guardò con una certa confusione.  
“Con le foto?”  
“Pensavo più adesso, qui…” Si leccò le labbra, spingendolo a rialzarsi.  
Barney fece come voleva anche se con un grugnito poco felice. Non che le sue proteste potessero scoraggiare Gunnar, dato che lo svedese era fermo nel voler _provare qualcosa di nuovo_.  
Gli abbassò i pantaloni, trovandosi per la prima volta a vedere la sua erezione così da vicino, e tornò a masturbarlo, riportando lo sguardo sul viso di Barney.  
Barney, che finalmente aveva compreso cosa volesse fargli, si leccò le labbra e gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, un po’ accarezzandoli e un po’ tirandoli, eccitato a vederlo così.  
Un solo secondo di esitazione, perché tra il voler fare e il fare c’era comunque la sua inesperienza, e lo svedese si spinse in avanti a leccargli il glande.  
Il ragazzo più grande gemette appena, cercando di ricordarsi che spingerglisi incontro non era proprio l’ideale, visto soprattutto che era la sua prima volta, e dovette lottare con se stesso per rimanere fermo, chiamandolo piano per nome.  
Gunnar proseguì per un po’ solo a baci e leccate, prima di tentare di prenderlo in bocca. L’incertezza però gli impedì di scendere molto oltre il glande, perché non era sicuro che non avrebbe finito con lo strozzarcisi, altrimenti.  
Barney mugolò eccitato, accarezzandogli piano la testa. “Gun…” Non riuscì ad evitare di sorridere mentre lo chiamava, quasi euforico che davvero il ragazzino si sentisse già pronto a quello.  
Anche se gongolando, Gunnar non si spinse molto a fondo, per evitare di dover fermare tutto e passare per scemo. In compenso, cercò di aiutarsi con la lingua per dargli più piacere, attento a non fargli sentire i denti - _l’aveva letto tipo ovunque che c’era una sola cosa che era di vitale importanza ed era di non usare i denti per nessunissima ragione_.  
Barney continuò ad accarezzarlo piano nonostante il restare fermo gli venisse sempre più difficile. Deglutì rumorosamente, gemendo poi piano. “Continua, Gun…” Lo incitò in un mormorio, guardandolo come se non gli potesse bastare. Avrebbe voluto fargli una foto e potersela riguardare ad ogni momento.  
Gunnar alzò lo sguardo per vedere la sua espressione in quel momento, concentrato solo sul fare cose che potessero dare piacere a Barney.  
Lentamente Barney provò a spingersi piano incontro a lui, leccandosi le labbra eccitato, pronto a fermarsi nel caso gli avesse dato problemi.  
Gunnar cercò di adeguarsi e andare incontro ai suoi movimenti, anche se con qualche difficoltà all’inizio dovuta alla respirazione.  
Barney fece in modo di non esagerare, mugolando di piacere ad ogni movimento. “Sei una bellezza…”  
Lo svedese tornò a guardarlo negli occhi, infilandosi una mano nei pantaloni per darsi un po’ di sollievo.  
“Finirò per venirti in bocca…” Lo avvertì con un gemito roco a vederlo fare così, ormai tremendamente eccitato.  
A quell’avvertimento, Gunnar arretrò senza staccarsi, riprendendo a masturbarlo rapidamente con la mano libera.  
Barney gemette con un mezzo ghigno, reclinando la testa all’indietro con un gemito roco quando arrivò finalmente all’orgasmo, senza volerlo un po’ tirando i capelli del ragazzino, che si tese appena, ma non fece nulla più che aspettare che avesse finito per cercare di ripulirlo, e si staccò leccandosi le labbra, con il fiato corto.  
“Vieni qua…” Mormorò Barney, attirandoselo contro per baciarlo con foga mentre gli infilava una mano nei jeans per masturbarlo.  
Gunnar gemette nel bacio, prendendogli il viso tra le mani, e Barney continuò a masturbarlo velocemente senza nemmeno pensare di separarsi da lui finché non avesse ricambiato alla meglio ciò che Gunnar aveva dato a lui.  
Lo svedese cercò di spingergli incontro il bacino, già molto vicino a venire per l’eccitazione accumulata.  
Tra i baci Barney trovò il modo di abbassargli meglio la biancheria, potendosi muovere più velocemente, e spostò una mano dietro il ragazzino a stringerlo a sé e, perché no, stringergli il posteriore.  
Tra la masturbazione e la stretta, Gunnar finì per riversarsi tra le sue dita con un gemito soffocato sulle sue labbra. Barney se lo tenne stretto contro e riprese a baciarlo, più lentamente, tirando fuori la mano dai suoi boxer dopo qualche momento. Ci pensò per circa due secondi prima di ghignare appena, sollevando le dita verso le labbra del ragazzino, che ridacchiò e si sporse a ripulirle, guardando Barney negli occhi.  
“Sei una visione…” Mormorò il ragazzo più grande con un mezzo ghigno, sporgendosi poi a baciargli il viso e le labbra.


	13. Chapter 13

Javed uscì di casa ignorando i richiami del padre. Tanto non poteva certo sapere che sarebbe andato da Emil e fintanto che non portava gente a casa propria, non poteva davvero fermarlo.  
Probabilmente lo avrebbe ucciso, se avesse saputo chi gli aveva fatto quel succhiotto e per chi si era preso un occhio nero, ma era riuscito a dargli a bere che il belga era matto da legare e i sospetti di suo padre erano andati almeno affievolendosi.  
I genitori di Emil fortunatamente erano molto più rilassati in materia e si erano limitati a scherzare sui vari segni presenti sul collo del figlio. Emil poco ci mancò che li spingesse fuori di casa pur di avere un po’ di solitudine col _suo ragazzo_ in arrivo e alla fine i due si erano decisi ad uscire per i fatti loro, non però senza prima dirgli che un giorno li avrebbe dovuti presentare.  
La loro assenza però intanto facilitò molto a Javed il presentarsi disinvolto e lo sporgersi a baciare Emil appena gli si presentò alla porta. Il ragazzo tentò invano di resistere alla tentazione di prenderlo in braccio e portarselo in camera e alla fine fece come si era detto di cercare di evitare per non metterlo in imbarazzo, tanto più che comunque nessuno li poteva vedere.  
“Ti ha fatto male?” Si informò subito, baciandogli il viso.  
Javed scrollò le spalle, ben felice di lasciarsi baciare. “Non è il primo occhio nero che mi fanno, sopravviverò…”  
“Lo so, ma…” Sospirò appena, baciandogli lo zigomo poco sotto l’occhio colpito.  
“E poi così imparerà a stare lontano sia da te che da me, non vedo lati negativi…” Cercò di rassicurarlo, prima di cercare le sue labbra per un bacio.  
“Ok. E con i tuoi?” Chiese tra i baci, richiudendosi dietro di sé la porta con un piede prima di andare a sedersi sul letto con lui in grembo.  
“Li ho convinti che è un pazzo monossessivo e non mi ero nemmeno avvicinato a te nell’ultimo mese…” Sorrise, piuttosto fiero di se stesso, prima di mettersi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe.  
“Ma che bravo…” Commentò, anche se per la verità aveva finito per osservare più che altro quanto seduto così Javed fosse vicino al suo bacino. Nemmeno ci pensò veramente prima di iniziare ad accarezzargli piano i fianchi.  
Javed notò il suo sguardo e non riuscì a contenere un mezzo ghigno. “Vuoi dirmi a cosa stai pensando?” Chiese, abbassandosi a mordergli piano il collo e facendogli scappare un piccolo gemito.  
“Che vorrei spogliarti…” Confessò con un mezzo sospiro, infilando le mani sotto la sua maglietta per poter sentire direttamente la sua pelle calda.  
L’altro ragazzo sospirò contro la sua pelle, cercando di sollevargli la maglia a sua volta. “Ma guarda, era quello che stavo pensando anche io…”  
"Ah sì?" Chiese Emil con un mezzo sorriso, separandosi da lui solo il tanto da potersi levare la maglia del tutto, tornando poi a guardare il compagno quasi avidamente, curioso di vedere la sua reazione.  
Javed si perse un momento ad ammirarlo, leccandosi le labbra. Prima di Emil non avrebbe mai pensato di essere attratto da un ragazzo, men che meno da qualcuno che è praticamente l'immagine del _maschio ideale_. Eppure ora è lì ed è innegabilmente eccitatissimo.  
"Ti piace?" Chiese Emil quasi con un ghigno, accarezzandogli il mento col pollice prima di sporgersi a baciarlo con foga, spostandosi poi dalle sue labbra al suo collo.  
“Credevo di avertelo già dimostrato…” Sospirò, eccitato, accarezzandogli la nuca, mentre con l’altra mano si occupava di aprirgli i pantaloni.  
“Sì, ma mi piacciono le conferme…” Sorrise sulle sue labbra, cercando di spingergli incontro il bacino, prima di separarsi da lui per cercare di stenderlo e sfilare la maglietta anche a lui.  
Javed cercò di sfilarsi anche i pantaloni per guadagnare tempo e non doverne perdere più avanti, quando avrebbe avuto molta più urgenza e molta meno pazienza.  
Emil rimase per un momento senza parole perché dopo tutte le reticenze di Javed certo non si sarebbe aspettato che volesse davvero già arrivare ad essere seminudo nel suo letto, ma non lo lasciò certo da solo, approfittandone per spogliarsi di più anche lui.  
Javed se lo riattirò contro per tornare a baciarlo, decisamente felice di riuscire a sentirlo meglio senza i jeans pesanti di mezzo. Una volta capito che tornare a strusciarsi come l’ultima volta era pienamente accettato, Emil lo coprì completamente, dedicandosi a baciarlo mentre si spingeva contro il suo bacino.  
Sentire la definizione dei suoi muscoli sotto le dita fece quasi rabbrividire Javed, che continuò la sua esplorazione con un mugolio contento, lungo le spalle e poi scendendo lungo i dentati solo per sapere, per _sentire_ tutto quello che ha ammirato in foto più di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Emil mugolò piano, godendosi il suo tocco, e provò a sua volta ad accarezzargli il petto e le spalle. Javed era molto diverso da lui come corporatura ma la verità era che Emil non avrebbe mai potuto immaginarlo più bello di così.  
Nonostante la vicinanza, sentire ancora del tessuto tra loro permise a Javed di essere abbastanza rilassato da perdersi completamente nei baci e nelle carezze, concentrato piuttosto su quello che gli stava facendo provare.  
“Ti sento così bene…” Mugolò Emil, sospirando appena nello spingere la propria erezione contro la sua prima di tornare a baciarlo ancora, spostandosi lentamente con le labbra sul suo petto, fermandosi un attimo a lanciargli uno sguardo prima di tentare di stuzzicargli un capezzolo con la lingua.  
Javed protestò per un momento alla perdita di contatto con il suo bacino, solo per ritrovarsi a gemere a quella stimolazione. “Tu mi vuoi morto…” Quasi uggiolò, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
“Solo se poi ti posso riportare in vita…” Ridacchiò piano, provando a morderlo piano.  
“Mmh, ho come l’impressione che ci riusciresti…” Si morse il labbro, chiudendo gli occhi per godersi meglio la sensazione.  
Emil non disse nulla e si limitò invece a spostarsi con le labbra sull’altro capezzolo, continuando a torturare il primo col pollice.  
Javed lo lasciò fare per un po’, prima che la frustrazione di non star facendo nulla in cambio si facesse sentire. Non lasciava fare tutto nemmeno alle ragazze. “Emil, aspetta-” Sospirò.  
Si separò da lui con un filo di sorpresa, chiedendosi se alla fine sotto sotto stare a letto con lui non iniziasse a dargli fastidio. “...tutto ok?”  
“Tutto ok, solo vorrei farci qualcosa anche io…” Ridacchiò, vagamente imbarazzato dalla sua stessa ammissione.  
Emil però reagì sorridendo felice, più che entusiasta del suo desiderio. “Vuoi che cambiamo posizione?” Provò a proporgli.  
“Qualcosa da cui magari posso toccarti anche io?”  
“Fianco a fianco?” Propose risalendo su, sollevandosi appena per lasciarlo spostare.  
Javed ci riflettè per un secondo. Fianco a fianco avrebbe potuto essere una buona idea. Lui non si sarebbe sentito incastrato se gli fosse salita l’ansia e avrebbe comunque potuto dargli qualcosa anche lui. “Sì, può funzionare…”  
Emil si fece appena da parte, lasciandogli il modo di sistemarsi su un fianco e si sistemò di fronte a lui con un sorriso, tornando presto ad accarezzargli un fianco. Un po’ avrebbe voluto in tutta sincerità poter proseguire più in basso, infilando la mano nella sua biancheria per poterlo sentire, ma decise di dare tempo a Javed di muoversi con calma.  
Javed si perse ancora un momento ad accarezzargli il petto e poi di nuovo i dentati, ora che poteva anche vederli, e decise di provare a ricambiare la stimolazione ai capezzoli solo per vedere come avrebbe reagito lui.  
Emil chiuse gli occhi quasi fosse un gatto e sorrise appena alla stimolazione, provando a spingere una gamba tra le sue con un mezzo sospiro e scoprendo così che Javed reagiva in modo più che positivo a quel contatto anche con molti meno vestiti tra loro rispetto all’ultima volta.  
Emil reagì quasi di conseguenza e gli si strinse meglio contro, se possibile più eccitato di prima.  
"Javed..."  
“E poi ti chiedi come mai non guardavo la tua foto in pubblico…” Ridacchiò Javed, con il fiato corto.  
Sbuffò un sorriso e scese con una mano per provare a stringergli il sedere, entusiasta della scoperta che un quella posizione gli era possibile. "Non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto vederti reagire così quel giorno, per dirla tutta."  
“Ci scommetto…” Ridacchiò, prima di spingergli meglio la coscia contro il bacino.  
Emil gemette piano e si strusciò contro di lui, leccandosi le labbra eccitato. “Javed…”  
“Andiamocene per lo spring break…” Propose, cercando di mantenere il tono fermo nonostante il fiato corto.  
“Sì. Ovunque ti vada di andare.” Mormorò Emil, spostandosi ancora sul suo collo per baciarlo e morderlo piano, cercando di non lasciargli segni per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto.  
Javed gemette, passandogli le dita tra i capelli. “Una settimana solo per noi…”  
“Possiamo fare una settimana senza vestiti?” Propose Emil con un sorriso divertito prima di dedicarsi al lobo del suo orecchio.  
“Secondo te avevo altro in mente?” Ridacchiò, leccandosi le labbra.  
Il pensiero di averlo davvero a disposizione per una settimana senza vestiti in mezzo fece sospirare Emil ed il ragazzo finì per strofinarsi contro di lui con più foga.  
“Non vedo l’ora.” Gemette piano.  
“Finirò a chiederti di flettere per me…” Scherzò Javed, cercando di mantenersi abbastanza lucido da avere un minimo di controllo.  
“Potrei farlo… potrei farlo anche ora.” Rispose con un sorriso, anche se decisamente più serio.  
“Ora non me lo godrei abbastanza…” Ribattè, prima di baciarlo con foga.  
Ricambiò il suo bacio con la stessa passione, stringendoselo contro, e provò a portarselo sopra.  
Nel ritrovarsi sopra, Javed si ritrovò spiazzato per un momento, ma gli bastò riassestarsi finendogli a cavalcioni sopra per riprendere a muoversi.  
La nuova posizione diede la possibilità ad Emil di portare entrambe le mani sul suo posteriore, stringendolo e guidandolo nei movimenti e dandogli a sua volta la possibilità di vederlo meglio.  
E vedere Emil sotto di sé in quel modo era un qualcosa come nient’altro al mondo.  
“Mi ecciti da morire…” Gemette Emil, facendogli muovere il bacino e finendo per spingersi un po’ più in basso rispetto a prima.  
Sentire lo spostamento fece fermare Javed per un momento, ma il tessuto tra loro fu abbastanza da rassicurarlo. Emil tuttavia sentì la sua esitazione e gli bastò per spostarsi e tornare a fare come prima, cercando di convincere quella parte del suo cervello inebriata dagli ormoni che avrebbero dovuto aspettare ancora un po’.  
Javed apprezzò che lo assecondasse e tornò ad andargli incontro come se non avesse mai smesso.  
"Posso farti un succhiotto su una spalla?" Chiese Emil, strofinando le labbra sulla pelle che avrebbe voluto segnare.  
“Basta che non me ne fai dove si vedono… Emil io non so quanto resisto…” Cercò di avvertirlo.  
Il ragazzo sospirò appena, eccitato, e si leccò le labbra. “Non ti chiedo di farlo…” Mormorò, prima di dedicarsi a fargli un succhiotto là dove la maglietta avrebbe coperto il segno, godendo del sapore della sua pelle sulla lingua.  
Javed si perse tra i suoi baci e la frizione tra loro, finendo per tendersi presto con un gemito prolungato.  
Emil si fermò, guardandolo in viso quasi affascinato prima di guardare tra loro leccandosi le labbra. “Dio, Javed…” Sospirò appena, eccitato.  
Javed cercò di riprendere fiato per un secondo, ma a vederlo ancora a metà proprio non riusciva a lasciar perdere. “Vuoi una mano?” Chiese, leccandosi le labbra.  
“Figurati se ti dico di no.” Sorrise, spingendo la fronte contro la sua già ben più che eccitato all’idea di avere Javed a _dargli una mano_.  
L’altro ragazzo ridacchiò, passandogli la mano lungo il torso per godersi la sensazione dei muscoli sotto le dita. “Non vedevi l’ora, scommetto…”  
“A te non piacerebbe se lo facessi per te?” Chiese però Emil, un po’ anche curioso della risposta.  
“In questo momento non me lo godrei particolarmente…” Rispose Javed, infilando la mano sotto i suoi slip per stringere la sua erezione come aveva già fatto la prima volta.  
La sua presa fece gemere Emil, ma in qualche modo cercò di conservare la propria lucidità. “Non dicevo ora, Javed…”  
“Diciamo che sarà una cosa per il futuro…” Cercò di mediare Javed, per non dirgli che le sue mani sotto i boxer lo mettevano ancora molto a disagio, se non c’erano tutti gli altri vestiti. Strinse la presa leggermente, strofinando il pollice contro la sua uretra. “Ha molta importanza farlo ora?”  
“No.” Gemette, spingendogli contro il bacino. “Non ne ha ora.” Rispose, baciandogli il viso. Non voleva insistere, né farlo sentire a disagio, ma solo riuscire a passare un bel momento insieme a lui.  
“Bene…” Tornò a baciarlo, mentre lo masturbava, sperando di togliergli ogni pensiero per un po’.  
Ci riuscì ben presto ed Emil prese a muovergli incontro il bacino ritmicamente, tremendamente eccitato dal suo tocco e dai suoi baci.  
Vederlo così preso da lui era qualcosa di spettacolare, per Javed. Con una sola mano stava riuscendo a muovere come suo Emil e voleva continuare a farlo ancora ed ancora.  
“Javed…” Lo chiamò con un gemito, stringendogli i fianchi, la testa sprofondata nel cuscino.  
“Guardati, sei una visione…” Quasi fece le fusa, continuando a masturbarlo, sempre più veloce.  
“Javed!” Gemette roco, spingendosi con forza nella sua mano nel raggiungere l’orgasmo, ed il ragazzino si rilassò con una sorta di mugolio, gli occhi chiusi.  
Javed gli lasciò riprendere fiato, togliendo la mano dai suoi boxer e si fermò un momento ad osservare quasi affascinato lo sperma rimasto sulle sue dita e in una minuscola pozza sulla curva tra il pollice e l’indice. “... Emil.”  
“Mm?” Mugolò, riaprendo gli occhi per guardarlo, quasi trattenendo il respiro per un momento quando gli parve di intuire le sue intenzioni.  
Javed lo guardò dritto negli occhi, mentre si leccava via il seme dalla mano, sapendo che se non altro non avrebbe potuto ribaltarlo e fargli molto nemmeno volendo.  
Emil nemmeno si accorse di essere rimasto a guardarlo a bocca aperta, totalmente affascinato e sconvolto da quel che gli vedeva fare. Per quanto in quel momento iniziasse ad avere più domande che desideri, cercando di capire se Javed desiderasse già provare il sesso orale o se era un modo per tenerlo sulla corda o se era soltanto un tentativo di vedere come reagiva o semplicemente se gli piaceva il sapore.  
Javed aspettò una reazione più evidente, cominciando a pensare di avergli dato l’impressione di essere già pronto a fare cose che ancora non si sentiva.  
“...vuoi spiegarmi tu perché prima che io inizi a farmi idee e congetture?” Chiese il ragazzo a bassa voce, schiarendosi poi la gola, vagamente confuso ed eccitato.  
“Beh… se fosse solo per il sapore non avrei aspettato di vedere che mi stavi guardando, no?” Ammise, vagamente in imbarazzo. “... volevo vedere come reagivi e sapere com’era per davvero…” Scrollò le spalle, senza davvero sapere cosa aggiungere.  
Emil espirò piano prima di sporgersi a cercare un bacio dalle sue labbra, accarezzandogli il viso. “Sei… tremendamente sexy.” Sorrise appena. “Ma una cosa così mi eccita da morire. Anche se non sono in condizioni di ribaltarti.” Ridacchiò piano, baciandolo ancora. “E non pensavo che volessi davvero vedermi reagire.” Ammise poi.  
Javed si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo divertito. “Sono vanitoso, cosa pretendi?” Ridacchiò, prima di baciarlo ancora.  
Emil ricambiò felicemente il suo bacio prima di separarsi il tanto da guardarlo negli occhi, accarezzandogli la linea della mascella. “È solo quello? Ho ragione allora che ancora preferisci aspettare? O è solo un’idea mia?”  
“Preferirei aspettare, in effetti. L’idea non mi dispiace del tutto, ma… è ancora solo un idea. Per ora.” Confermò l’altro, rilassandosi a vedere che Emil era già pronto a lasciargli spazio.  
“Ok, ma ora vieni qui…” Ridacchiò il ragazzo tornando a stendersi e portandoselo sopra per poterlo stringere e baciare. Aveva capito già dal comportamento di prima che Javed ancora non si sentiva pronto e aveva voluto averne la conferma prima di decidere cosa fare. Se Javed ancora non si sentiva pronto in fondo voleva solo dire che avrebbe dovuto aspettare un altro po’ e per una persona che fino a poco tempo prima pensava di non avere una possibilità al mondo non era poi una grande tragedia.


End file.
